Shadows of the past
by faithlessducks
Summary: Arthur has a dark secret as he attempts to connect his past and future. Modern AU A/G with a little Lancelot. Morgana/Gawain/Vivian Merlin/Nimueh/Freya. Merlin doesn't belong to me. This version of legend belongs to the BBC
1. Chapter 1

_Her heart pounded when his large brown hand ran along her jaw. Slightly, her head turned to brush a kiss along his rough callused palm. Her golden blonde hair rested against his stone hard chest. His breath warmed her cool neck._

"_Guinevere," he whispered huskily as they hid in the shadows of Camelot. Hiding their shame from prying eyes as they whispered soft promises of forever. A tear trickled from her blue eyes when she eyed her wedding ring._

Wildly blinking her eyes, Gwen bolted from her bed. She brushed heavy strands from her eyes. Her hand shook when she spotted 3:23 on her alarm clock. One night of restful sleep, Gwen needed a full eight hours; a good lie in. Emrys didn't understand the concept of spending the day in bed. Gwen flinched as her body dropped back to her damp sweats. Her dark eyes stared at a full yellow moon, a Lovers' moon.

'I don't care about a lover," Gwen muttered angrily. "I need sleep!"

Emrys munched on a slice of buttered toast. Gwen swatted his head with the paper as she stomped by. It was on the tip of his tongue to mention that she resembled a deranged Fraggle, but he would save it for later, when she was in a good mood. He arched an eyebrow; it might be a long time before she's in a good mood. Gwen hadn't smiled in weeks. Things were wacky since they had a card reading with Madame Chloe.

"Another dream filled night."

Gwen sipped a cup of coffee. "Same dream, I have blonde hair and blue eyes. "I'm snogging a guy with dark hair and eyes."

"That one last night?'

Gwen shrugged. "I'm a dream whore, the other night, I'm kissing a blonde. Too tricky for me. I'm easy and fickle, bad traits"

Emrys brushed a few crumbs from his mouth. "It's just what the freaky psychic said to you."

'It's playing on my mind."

"That's just phooey, anyway. Besides, time to dress. We have a few items to collect with Viv."

Gwen rolled her eyes. 'Did she have coffee?"

"Two pots!"

'She's going to act like a flea on steroids."

'Yup."


	2. Scars

Sixteen years ago

Gawain instinctively knew something was dreadfully wrong. Gauis never paid a visit; unless something was dreadfully wrong. His fingertips played on the rim of heavy cut crystal wine goblet. He eyed Gauis expectantly.

"Gawain, I've been a dishonest old fool."

Gawain sipped his warm drink. "tell me something that I don't know."

"Guinevere, Merlin, and ...Vivian are children living in a London suburb."

"How's Vivian?"

Gauis gave Gawain a sad look. She's Vivian… headstrong, spirited, and determined." Gawain crushed his wine goblet, and he struggled to control his emotions. "She's a child, memory free."

Gawain leaned over to whisper softly. "Does Arthur know?'

Gauis shook his white head. "No, he doesn't need to know, ever. He needs to stay away."

"He'll want to see Guinevere."

Gauis white head swung in anger. "She's different from before. She's not his Guinevere. She looks nothing like her. She has chocolate brown eyes... curls... and brown skin. Guinevere didn't want to be found; leave her in peace. She's a child; she's free from her sins. She's paid for her crimes against Arthur."

"That's Arthur's call."

"Sometimes, we are called for other things.

Gawain eyed Gauis curiously. "Why are you here?'

"I need a favor."

_He loved her instantly, or was it lust that he felt so many years ago? His sapphire blue eyes gazed at her beautiful face like she was Aphrodite rising from the ocean. Nothing or no one could dissuade him from her charms, not even Merlin. His loyal wizard, begged him not to marry Guinevere. Merlin insisted that," Guinevere would lure him to his destruction." Arthur's desire for the young beautiful blonde caused his heart to race. Her sultry voice cajoled him to grant her every wish. He would promise anything to view love in her sky blue eyes. Her gently touch calming his frazzle nerves. Everything, about her was perfection._

_Even as his heart pumped a deep dark hate in his veins for Guinevere; he could help his feelings for her. He would given anything for her to love him; the way that he loved her. How everything did was for her, he fought armies and untied Albion for her. In the midst of his battles, she found Lancelot. His heart cracked into a thousand pieces when he spied them clinging to each other in a passionate embrace. His body went numb, and disdain filled his heart. Still, he wanted her._

_Arthur smiled sweetly at Guinevere as she approached him in a red satin dress. Her glorious blonde hair tightly secured in a soft bun. Her long slender throat adorned with rubies and gold; as she happily approached her husband. A loving smiled painted on her crimson lips. Her pale delicate hands reached for Arthur. She didn't notice his flinched at her cool touch. His lips seared his flesh when they brushed his cheek. He bit his lips to remember the pain that she caused him; pain overrode his deep abiding love for her._

"_Milord, you depart soon?"_

_Arthur raised her small hand, and brushed his lips across her fingers. He had to play the part as the loving husband. "In a few moments, we depart to foreign lands in search of the Cup of Life. My scouts inform me that the Druids gave it to Kali in the Far East."_

_Guinevere smiled. "Be safe, my King."_

_Arthur's lips curled in a grin. "Am I your king, Guinevere? Do you place me above all others?"_

_Arthur enjoyed watching the emotions play across her monstrously beautiful face. Guinevere squeezed Arthur's hands," Nobody comes before you, milord."_

_Well, she's a beautiful liar as well as an unfaithful shrew. Arthur brushed his lips across Guinevere's. His large hands cupped her face. He gave her a final nod, and walked from the Council room. _

"_I'll wait for your return, Arthur. I'll wait forever for you."_

_Bile formed in Arthur's throat when her soft loving words encircled his heart in a death grip._

Gwen jumped when Emrys hit a bumped in the road. "Sleeping beauty, you're awake. Then, again, you're more like Belle." He smiled at Gwen in the rearview mirror. She wiped her eyes, and she shook her head to loosened the cobwebs.

"Another dream,' Viv inquired gently."

Gwen stared at the English countryside. "Yes," Gwen muttered sadly.

"Blonde or Brunette?"

"Blonde, he knows that the blonde woman kisses the dark haired bloke. He hates… loves... adores, and hates his wife. I can't blame him."

Vivian tapped her pen across the dash. "This started with the green eyed witch creature. Something about her was wicked." Her blue eyes tossed in Emrys' direction. "We just had to see her."

Emrys shrugged his lanky shoulders. "She was beautiful, seductive, and she rubbed my hands like a pro for 20 quid."

"Merlin, you like your women easy and cheap."

"Don't call me Merlin," Emrys gritted through his teeth. 'what was my mother thinking? Then, I meet a Guinevere." Emrys wiggled his eyebrows. "My daughter, Vivian."

Vivian directed an arctic blast glance at Emrys. "Look, Merles, I have one daddy that I don't want, you aren't him, Love. Good ole Olaf lies in his castle with his new wife and new brats. Vivian was sent to her room, never to be heard of again."

Gwen swallowed nervously. Her stupid dreams roused painful memories for all of them. Gwen's mother's death, she earned her fate in Vivi's book. She didn't shed one tear at the funeral. Then again, did anyone? Gwen stood like a little soldier clinging to Vivian's mum. Merlin's anger at his neglectful father. Mum saved her life when she was eight. Goodness, she would have gone into care, if Vivian's mother hadn't adopted her. Nervously, Gwen stroked faint lines marring her brown hands.

"Guinevere, stop playing with your hands," Vivian ordered sternly. Vivian knew family was a difficult subject for all of them, especially Gwen. She always stroked her marks, as if she actually did something to deserve them. Vivian 's eyes shut tightly when her mind faded back to that faithful day when Gwen came to school with bright red marks across her little arms.

_Vivian walked towards Gwen's desk. She noticed her small head resting on the faux wood. Vivian tiptoed until she reached Gwen's desk. She shook a fairy cake in her ear. Vivian's brows knitted together in worry. Gwen lived for Fairy cakes. She could hear a person unwrapping one a kilometer away. Ivan looked down, and noticed tiny droplets of water on the floor. Gwen squealed in pain, and jumped when Vivian touched her shoulder._

"_Gwennie," Vivian whispered softly._

_Gwen lifted her tear stained face to stare to at Vivian. At eight, Vivian decided she never wanted to see another look like that one. "I … didn't do anything."_

_Vivian started screaming until their teacher rushed over. Gwen moved into her house with her mother and Olaf, except he was Daddy when she was eight. Gwen's mom and her boyfriend died in a blazing fire a few days later, and they never looked back._

"Vivian, are you listening."

"Never to your drabble, Merlin."

Gwen kept changing her story, and lying about how it happen. Vivian knew at the moment; it was her job to protect Gwen from everyone, especially Gwen. She always tried to reason away what he did to her.

"I'm Gwen," she quipped from the back seat. "Just Gwen. Besides, you're face is going to stick like that one day."

"Like what, Vivian asked crossly."

"Like a rabid wombat."

"Merlin, yes, I used your despised first name. Must you always describes us as mad, insane deranged, and then to top it off, crazy. You place an animal or cartoon character to our new monikers. Why?"

Merlin pouted for a millisecond. "No, Gwen is a cartoon character, and you're an animal. She lives in the clouds, and you're a predator."

Vivian smiled like a cat. "Don't forget it."

Laughter filled the Mercedes Sprinter as Emrys sped along a country road.

Sixteen years ago

Gawain walked down the empty street as people shouted," Fire." He smiled as he listened to their screams. He tugged his black coat around his lithe form. His feet carried him to the house. His brown eyes estimated the amount of strength to needed to reach their window. He leapt to the window ledge. He carefully picked the lock, and shove the window up. Quietly, he stepped into Vivian and Gwen's bedroom. He smiled when he spotted Vivian sleeping on her stomach. She hadn't changed in all of these years. A soft moon shone on Gwen's sleeping form. A tear dropped from his eyes when he spotted the bandages covering her tiny arms. "You have paid your debt to Camelot, a thousand times over, Guinevere. A child shouldn't have to live with such pain and horror. I won't let him find you."

A/N: In the legend, Merlin was not a Guinevere fan. It depends on the legend, sometimes she was nice and sometimes she was a shrew. Yes, I'm horrible about Gwen. Eye trouble again, please excuse any typos!


	3. Pain

Sixteen years ago

"Arthur, why do you do this to yourself," Gawain murmured kindly. It was always the same; Gawain or Leon would find Arthur in a darken parlor. His hand would lightly rub his chin, legs crossed and brooding blue eyes lingered on a painting of her. His blue eyes reflected despair, life, hate and fury. Every so often, Arthur's thumb moved in a tiny circle, as if he caressed her lips or chin.

At times her beauty had startled Gawain. He understood Arthur's obsession. In the high days of Camelot, he ignored Arthur's desperate love for Guinevere. Over the last centuries, he listened to Arthur ranting monologues of her betrayal. He understood Arthur's unquenchable desire for revenge against his wayward wife.

Arthur's enemies were Gawain's enemies. It changed the day he stood outside of her window listening to Gwen's pitiful shrieks of pain and fear caused by her foolish, crazy mother. Causing his heart to shatter in a thousand pieces; a heart that he thought was permanent frozen like a glacier in his chest. He knew then and there, that they were wrong.

"She was beautiful," Arthur reasoned huskily. "She was perfection, golden, and desirable." His blond mane shook as he gritted his teeth in pain; his lips curled in disdain as a memory floated through his hazy mind.

Gawain moved closer to his king, his friend. "She was beautiful, Arthur."

Guinevere had been a glorious beauty, a fact that could not be denied. Gawain remembered and understood, supported Arthur's despair and hate. He recalled her feminine allure, one look of hers and one was lost. Centuries of dark feelings towards Guinevere all changed the night Gawain watching the small child sleeping, he found what he thought was lost to him: Compassion, as her dark curls hide her face and her pain_. Facing Arthur Gawain thought: "How do I say this? Hey, Arthur hung out with Gauis and discovered Merlin, Vivian, yes, Vivian the love of my life, and Guinevere are reborn. They are 8 years old. They are pretty much that same, except Guinevere looks entirely different. She's been dreadfully abused so could you please lose your vendetta, pretty please?"_

"I could not see beyond her blinding beauty " Arthur interrupted his thoughts, " I failed to recognize her black deceitful heart; her unfaithful glances at Lancelot... nothing lives in here except pain."

"You are still in love with her." Stated Gawain.

Arthur's icy gaze penetrated Gawain's soul." Love and hate are the same. You can't not have one without the other."

"_I'll tell Arthur about little Guinevere, about her suffering. He'll understand. He'll forgive her. She's atoned for her sins."_

"Arthur," Gawain inquired. "What if she's reborn?"

Arthur lips curled slightly as a light flashed in his blue eyes. "I would find her. I would seduce her into my world and make her fall in love with me would make her fall in love. Then, I would revenge myself and seduce one of her closest friends and I would slake my desires with them." Arthur's chest heaved. "I would watch her suffer as I did. I would rejoice in her pain and walk away from her."

Gawain's tongue flicked over his dry lips. He knew Arthur was angry at Guinevere; he didn't anticipation such bitterness. Hell, Arthur had centuries to allow his angry to seep and festering into a blackness coating his soul.

"What if she suffered?"

"Your point?"

"You don't mean that?'

"Yes, I do!"

Gawain smiled as he turned to leave Arthur to his thoughts. "I'm going to rest, my friend. Don't stay here long."

Arthur cheerless eyes haunted Gawain's soul, as he found himself admitting to him:

"She is always with me. As much as I hate her… my blood longs for her touch... my fingers ached to trace her fine hair, and I have nothing." Arthur pointed to Guinevere's portrait. "Except for that portrait."

Gawain nodded. "I know."

_Nimueh circled Guinevere as she stood trembling near Lake Avalon. Her ample bosom heaving as tears dropped rapidly from her forlorn blue eyes. Her delicate hands trembled as Nimueh assessed the Queen of Camelot. Wait, the Queen of nothing._

_A mischievous light dance in her wide blues as a dark plan sprung to life in her mind. "What would you do to atone for you sins?" Guinevere wiped a hand across her red flushed faced. Strands of blonde hair stuck to her lips. 'Anything," she moaned. "I would give…anything to receives his forgiveness."_

_Nimueh moved closer to Guinevere until she could hear her heavy shallow breath. "Would you give your glorious blonde beauty, Guinevere?"_

"_Yes." she whimpered. Her body shook as a sobbed escaped her frail lungs._

"_Would you sacrifice your great wealth and status in society?_

"_Yes, anything, Nimueh!"_

_Nimueh pressed a soft kiss on Guinevere's chin. "Would you accept pain, physical and emotional?"_

"_Guinevere, if you accept all of these things. I will grant your wish. You will lie a different life, in a time not close to here." Guinevere nodded meekly. "Your hair and eyes will be brown. You will live as second class citizen. A life without finery. Pain will be part of this life, would you sacrifice all this for Arthur?"_

"_Yes."_

_Nimueh chuckled happily. "If you are good, I'll return Arthur to you." Guinevere's head whipped around staring at Nimueh. _

"_Yes, under these conditions I'll reunite you with Arthur."_

_Guinevere gnawed on her lip. "Yes."_

"_If you live piously through your pain, I'll return your children to you."_

_Nimueh loved agony. She enjoyed the taste of Guinevere's pain and agony. She wanted to close her eyes, and inhale deeply until her mind screamed from the aroma of despair. "Yes, a life with Arthur filled with babies, sons."_

"_I'll do it."_

_Nimueh wrapped her strong arms around Guinevere. ""You'll learn so much. You called Arthur, a monster. You're going to meet a real one, in your future."_

One month ago England

Arthur's fingers tapped the rim of his glass. He knew something was off. Gauis, Catrina, Leon, Percy, and Gawain stood watch over him.

"Why are we here?" Arthur demanded. "Am I not king of my manor?"

"Arthur," Gauis began," You are the Once and Future King. The king of all ages, you were born to lead Albion to greatness."

Arthur frowned. "I did that."

Catrina laced her fingers together. "Arthur, we all gathered here, as we need to tell you something."

"What?" spat Arthur, _Catrina could be so dramatic."Why are Fae, so emotional and crafty?"_

Arthur noticed Catrina withdrawing from him. _"What was she hiding from me?" _Her brown eyes were connecting with Gauis. Shrewdly, Arthur realized that Gauis was a part of the secret.

Catrina smiled bravely. "Merlin has been reborn. He's a chemist, a brilliant chemist. He develops makeup."

Arthur's face crunched in distain. "The greatest wizard of all time, make cosmetics?"

"He does not know," Catrina gushed. "He thinks that his parents and his friends' parents were Arthurian legend loonies."

Arthur sat upright. "Friends?"

"Yes, Vivian is my feisty daughter. She does not know anything about this. "

Arthur dropped his shoulders disappointingly: "Oh!"

Catrina shook her eyes "I also adopted a little girl named Gwen. She has chocolate eyes, unruly brown hair, and skin like freshly grated cinnamon. She' Guinevere."

"No," Arthur reasoned. "Guinevere has blonde hair, cool skin like alabaster and blue eyes."

Catrina shook her dark hair. "She made a pack with Nimueh to atone, and she gave up her great beauty."

Arthur's eyes flicked from Catrina to Gauis. He saw truth lurking in the shadows of Gauis' eyes. He needed to see this with his own eyes. "Bring her here," Arthur commanded."

Catrina head rose defiantly_. She did not appreciate the tone Arthur took with her, but continued: _"Morgana has come in contact with the children."

"How old is she, "Arthur spat.

"24."

"She's not a child, Catrina. As your king, I order you to bring her here. Her presence will bring Nimueh and my twisted sisters to my home. Nimueh needs to pay for luring Merlin into a tree," Arthur stated flatly.

Catrina's brown hair flung around her shoulders as she stomped towards the door. "As a mother, you aren't my king. Stay away from my daughters, Arthur Pendragon. Stay away from Merlin." She shot Gawain a dark look. "I was right 16 years ago. He's still full of hate and anger."

Arthur turned his head to stare at Gawain.

A/N: Nimueh put Merlin into a tree in one of the legends. Catrina is Fae, not troll. . Arthur is a bit angry You'll learn why. Next up: Arthur and Gawain, have a little chat about his omission 16 years ago. A bit of Morgana/Gawain/Vivian… Arthur watches Gwen with Merlin and Vivian.


	4. goodbye

This has a yuck factor, but a necessary plot line device. Cloudy, stop reading!

Arthur's reign

Morgause crept into Arthur's chamber. A silver moon caressed her beauty, her lips twisted as she watched Arthur sleeping. She waved her delicate white palm, flickering the candles to lower. Her full pink lips mumbled a few magical words. Brown eyes faded to a deep blue like Guinevere's. She suppressed a dark giggle.

Arthur's hand searched for his wife, the spot beside him empty. "Guinevere," he murmured in his sleep. "Guinevere, where did you go?" Morgause climbed into the bed, soft squeaky sounds filled the air as her weight compressed the mattress. Crawling on her knees she stopped when her hands reached for Arthur's bare chest. She lowered her voice to mimic Guinevere's husky tone. "I'm here, darling," Morgause whimpered. Arthur's hand sank into her blonde curls as he pulled her into his embrace.

Water dripped from Guinevere's hand as she held it to her lips. It washed the sour taste from her lips. She spat the foul water into a bowl. She exhaled deeply as her hands shook. Her body felt clammy, hot, and uncomfortable as her stomach raged a war within her. She hadn't felt this way since she was pregnant with Gwydre and Amhar, so many years ago. She wiped her sad blue eyes as she remembered her dead babies.

_She wrapped her arms around her waist to control her emotions and recalled how she knew it was a bad idea to allow Gwydre, Arthur's heir from her sight. She adored her son. Sir Kay claimed that all boys needed to learn how to hunt at a young age. Her chest heaved as she relived when Sir Kay carried her beautiful boy into the council room. His tiny pale hands limp as they hung from Kay's arms. Tears streaming from his deep green eyes. Her wails floated around Camelot as the queen fell into a deep depression._

_Every day, Guinevere visited his tomb; her hand traced the intricate carvings as she spoke lovingly to her lost child. The court feared that the young Queen had lost her mind. Laugher filled the halls, again when she announced that she expected a child in spring._

_Amhar arrived with a loud wail that woke the kingdom. Guinevere professed her undying love as she cradled her child. Sometimes, she took Amhar to Gwyrde's grave, her tear stained face staining promising her lost son to love him forever._

_Then, Arthur insisted that Guinevere and Amhar accompany him to a foreign land. Their ship faced a violent storm. Guinevere never had witnessed such a black and ominous sky. Strong waves washed across the helm of the ship. Lighting decorated the sky like a silver necklace. Rumblings of thunder roared in their ears. Suddenly a large wave crashed against the ship, causing it to veer off course and they crashed roughly onto a sandy beach. As the water gushed into their cabin, Guinevere dashed to grab her baby. A strong wave knocked her away as her baby wails' rang in her ears. "My baby," she screamed as Arthur yanked her from the room. Her arms reaching for her child as he floated away._

_Guinevere sat breathless on the shore. Arthur rambled on about that he could never lose her. She was the most important person in his world. Guinevere shook her head sadly as her heart shattered._

Guinevere shook her head to lose the painful memories. She exited the Queen's chamber. Her hand stifled a deep moan when she spotted Arthur entangled with Morgause in their bed. Hot tears spilled from her eyes as she sank to the floor. Bile rising in her throat as she finally lost everything.

The mid wife wiped Guinevere's brow as she pushed her son into he world. Tears streamed from her blue eyes as she fought to deliver the afterbirth.

Her weak hands resting on her knees. "I want to see my son," she screamed. The midwife placed the tiny baby in his mother's waiting arms. Guinevere swallowed as her fingers touched his small face. Guinevere smiled. "Tell the king that we have a son. He is Llacheu, the bright one. He brings light to my dark world."

The midwife assistant nodded happily as she rushed from the room.

Smiling, Ruth gushed to her king," You have a son, milord. A health baby boy, his name is Llacheu."

"Thank you, Ruth," Arthur smiled warmly at the young girl.

He waited until she returned to Guinevere's chamber. His blue eyes met Merlin's. "You know what to do." Merlin nodded.

Guinevere blinked as she felt pain shooting in her nether regions. She smiled because her baby was here.

'Ruth," Guinevere called weakly. "Bring me Llacheu."

Guinevere noticed Ruth's eyes were rimmed in red. Her small hands shaking. "My Queen…."

"No, Guinevere screamed.

Guinevere rested her head on Arthur's strong shoulder as she cried pitifully over her lost son. "He was perfect... large… healthy… crying, How did he die in the night," she cried. "How Arthur?'

Arthur's large hand smothered her matted blonde hair. "It will be alright."

"No, it won't."

Arthur didn't realize what was wrong with his wife. He knew that she kept something from him. She refused to share his bed. He was forbidden from her chambers. To the outside, she appeared glowing and loving. Her beauty radiated to the kingdom.

Gawain rushed into the Council room. His dark brown hair falling over his handsome features. He struggled to catch his breath.

"Your sisters come with a child, Arthur. A boy about five years."

Arthur waved his hand in annoyance. "What do they want now?"

"They claim he is your son."

Guinevere caught Merlin and Arthur exchanging looks. _What was that about_ Guinevere wondered? Merlin shook his head. Arthur frowned disgustedly. "Not possible, my sons are dead." Guinevere gasped in pain at Arthur's callousness. He touched her hand briefly. "Sorry, my love."

Gawain shook his head: "Not with the Queen. You son with your sister, Morgause."

Guinevere paled as she remembered that night in Arthur's chamber. Arthur watched his wife rush away as her red dress rustled loudly.

Arthur reluctantly agreed to allow Guinevere to visit her father. Her colds hands cupped his face as she said a soft goodbye. Arthur watched the carriage, with it carrying his heart, racing from Camelot. He closed his eyes in despair.

Guinevere waited until the carriage departed the outer limits of Camelot.

"Sally?"

"Please loosen my corset. They can't see."

Sally rapidly loosen Guinevere's dress. She gasped in relief as she swollen stomach spilled forward. Guinevere touched her stomach lightly. "I have to protect you from the witches and Camelot," she mumbled. "Camelot kills my babies." Sally eyed her mistress sadly. She knew that her Queen kept a dangerous secret, and she would protect Guinevere and her baby with her life.

Guinevere cradled Duran in her arms as she eyed her father with defiant blue eyes. "No, father, he is your son. A child of a mistress, or something. Lie. Camelot will not harm my baby."

King Leogrance loved his daughter, but this was madness. He couldn't rob Arthur of his heir.

"Guinevere," Leogrance started gently. "think of Camelot and Arthur."

"Did Arthur think of me when he bed his sister? Did he think of me when he fathered a child? I'm thinking of my son. "

Leogrance shut his blue eyes. "He looks like you. I'm old, and lonely. Stay until Arthur sends for you. A baby will bring joy to my lonely life."

"Gwen, do you want more chips?"

Merlin and Vivian exchanged looks when Gwen didn't respond. She just sat with her mouth slightly opened with a vacant look in her brown eyes. Her fingers twirled around a wayward curl. Merlin dipped his fingers into Vivian's glass. Vivian slapped his hand when he flicked water into Gwen's face.

Gwen jumped, batting her hands across her face. "What was that for?"

Merlin shrugged. "You were not paying attention. More chips? "He pushed a plate towards Gwen.

"Where were you?"

Gwen dipped a chip into her tomato sauce. "With my blonde, he slept with his sister, but it was an accident."

Vivian wrinkled her nose. "How does one accidentally shag their sister? Yuck."

"She was a witch. She tricked him into believing that she was his wife.'

Vivian rolled her eyes. "That make sense in dreams."

"He had babies with his wife they all died but one, the last one she hid from her husband."

"Smart girl,' Vivian muttered. " One cannot trust a man that hits the sheets with his sister and forgets he did it. She looked like you, and you can't tell the difference"

Merlin scowled. "It can happen."

"Not."

A/N" Morgause and Arthur was a plotline device. Totally turned my stomach to write. So, yuck! Arthur could be a jerk to Gwen in some of the legends. H e was quite ruthless. BJ's Arthur does grimy things, but Gwen never sees them. In most legends, Morgause had the baby. I researched that Gwydre died with Sir Kay. Arthur ordered Amhar's death along with a bunch of other babies on a ship. They wrecked along the coastline. I don't get it. Llacheu and Duran survived, but what happened to them? Up next: Gawain/Morgana/Vivian. I will get to Arthur and Gwen meeting. I just have a bunch of loose end to tie up. The storm happened tonight in Tampa. Sky is pitch black, tornadoes, and hail. Rather scary!


	5. Lost

Arthur's reign

"Arthur, when do you plan to return Llacheu to Camelot," Merlin asked hesitantly. Merlin knew that he should feel a bit of remorse for stealing Guinevere's child. Yet, he took Arthur from Igraine, and never regretted his choice. Camelot was survive through the ages. Guinevere is queen; she knows what is expected of her.

Arthur watched his son playing in the country side with his nanny, Hilda. Kay guarded the boy's existence as he caused the death f Gwydre. Arthur threatened to flay Kay, if his son was harm or killed.

"In a few years time, Merlin," Arthur replied honestly. "Soon, we will be able to defend himself."

Merlin crossed his arms; his long robes swirled around his feet. "What about his mother?"

Arthur laughed carelessly. "she'll be ecstatic that her son is alive and healthy."

Merlin arched an eyebrow. "You lied to her, Arthur. She may hate you."

Arthur shook his blonde mane. "Never, she adores our life. She will adjust."

Tears dropped from Guinevere's eyes as she mopped Duran's sweaty brow. His dark eyes so like her father's were glassy. His little body shook as a deep coughing fit ravaged his small frail body. Guinevere shut her eyes; God punished her for her sin against Arthur. She lied to him, and hid his heir and son. She was selfish and spiteful. Her baby laid dying; once again, her child was about to leave her.

Guinevere dropped the damp rag into a bowl of cool water. She brushed damp hair out of her eyes. she crawled next to her sleeping baby. His hot little body scorched her skin. Her heavy eyelids dropped in despair, and she hoped for death to take her.

Guinevere cut roses. She heard footsteps behind her. She didn't feel like speaking with Arthur. Someday, she couldn't bare looking at him. He could only think of her lost children. Four sons born and four babies buried.

"Guinevere," Morgana cooed. "How are you my sister?"

Slightly, Guinevere turned her head to eye one of Arthur's deranged sisters. She wasn't in the mood for Morgana's riddles. Hopefully, gloating Morgause was not behind her.

"Nothing to say, beauty."

Gwen sighed loudly. "Arthur is with his council. Go speak to him. I have nothing that you want."

Morgana's dainty hands cupped Guinevere's shoulders. "I have something for you."

Guinevere wanted to break away from her hold. Morgana's breath felt hot on her neck. She didn't like her so close. She was never sure of her motives. Arthur swore that Morgause tricked him. Guinevere didn't always believe him.

"what?"

"Llacheu."

"that's a cruel joke," Guinevere screamed." Her hands tightened on her shears as she whirled from Morgana's embrace. "My baby didn't lie one full day. He died in the darkness of night."

Morgana shook her dark hair; her green eyes dimmed with sadness. "No, Guinevere, your husband and Merlin stole your baby. Llacheu lives!"

Guinevere's blonde hair moved furiously of her head as she repelled Morgana's hateful words. She waved hr hands as she stepped away from the beautiful witch. "No!"

"yes, he lies with a Nurse and Sir Kay. Arthur stole him from you."

Guinevere turned to shade towards the castle.

Arthur was surprised by Guinevere's sudden unexpected presence at his meeting. He noticed tears coating her beautiful blue eyes. Her pale trembling hands reached for Arthur. A large hand silenced his advisor as Guinevere moved slowly towards him.

Guinevere slipped her arms around his strong body. She felt so safe in his warm embrace. Her sad tears soaked his tunic. Gently, his large hands cradled her blonde hair as she sobbed in his tight embrace.

"Morgana," Guinevere wailed."

"she's here," Arthur asked urgently.

"In the garden," Guinevere mumbled. Arthur motioned his head to his guards. He wanted them hurry out to arrest his sister for treason.

Did she hurt you?"

Guinevere raised her red swollen face. She noticed Merlin standing by the window. Guinevere fingers spread across Arthur's broad back. "No, she. It's just..."

'What, my darling?'

"she said that Llacheu is alive. You and Merlin stole him from me."

Guinevere witnessed Merlin pale as Arthur's arms stiffened around her.

"No, darling, he died, "Arthur lied.

Guinevere rubbed her face across Arthur's shoulder to keep from screaming. He lied to her. He paused in shock, and Merlin paled. They stole my baby. I felt so much guilt over Duran. I was right Arthur and Camelot are evil. Her love for Arthur began to sour in her heart as Arthur pressed soft kisses in her hair, and rocked her gently.

Guinevere sipped her wine as she watched Arthur hosting a feast. She didn't have a clue on why Arthur chose to have a feast. She dress, and played her part. Joy did not live in her world. Her blue eyes gazed upon a handsome man with dark hair and eyes, standing close to her husband. Arthur rested a arm across his muscular shoulders. A proud smile dominated Arthur's features.

"Everyone, a toast to Lancelot, the finest knight in Albion. If I could choose a son, I would select Lancelot. Never, have I met a better knight, a more noble soul,' Arthur gushed.

Guinevere clutched her throne as she listened to Arthur's reckless words.

"I should make him my heir, since I need one," he joked.

Guinevere knew that Arthur had too much ale and wine. However, it stung her soul. Her blue eyes roamed over Lancelot. He's like a son to Arthur. I lost my sons because of you. Maybe, you should feel the pain of losing your precious Lancelot.

London present day

Catrina hated Edwin. However, did they come from the same stock? She expected a bit of loyalty from a fellow Fae. Yet, she had nothing to offer. He had her sit through tea as he gushed over his perfect life. Her fingers itched to wrapped around his scrawny neck and squeeze until he begged for mercy.

Catrina slammed her cup on the table. Hot brown liquid sloshed over the rim. A large puddle quickly formed on the table. She eyed him coldly.

'Edwin, why is Gwen remembering her life as Guinevere."

A biscuit slipped from his fingers. His beady eyes scanned around the room. "I don't know."

Catrina frowned. She placed a her boot on his stomach, and shoed against his gut. Edwin's eyes bulged in shock and pain.

"I'll go lower," she warned.

"Gauis, Arthur made him. Arthur wants to know if she's really Guinevere."

"dam that old man!"

A/N: I need Gawain. Arthur and Gawain chat. The gang arrives at the manor.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Charlie sent me a betad copy. I read, and posted the draft because they had the same name. So, this is the right version. Sorry, I went to a super bowl party and mall.

Gawain wiped his lips with a soft linen napkin as Arthur shoot daggers from his blue eyes. Gawain knew wiggling his eyebrows would just annoy his beloved friend, but someone needed to make Arthur laugh. He hadn't heard a chuckle of him in at least three hundred years. Eternity was already hell with him, at the very least he could show a bit of merriment.

Gawain twisted his soft lips. "Arthur, ….she was a child. They were children. She was eight… tiny, I left her to be a child."

Arthur rapped his fingers along the table, knowing the sound irritated Gawain. There were times, Arthur imagined touching Guinevere's skin, just this once more. He thumped louder as his mind searched for a polite response: "I had a right to know."

Gawain exhaled, shaking his head he pointed at Arthur's chest and countered: "Arthur, she was eight! You …. You would have swooped in, and swept her away. Too many males in this house, the loneliness would have consumed her. What if she would have fallen in love with-"

"She wouldn't have fallen in love with –"

She was a nice child. Think, would you have stayed away from her?"

Arthur's lips pursing in rage, spat: "She's my wife."

"No, Arthur…your wife died. Guinevere died; so many years... centuries ago. She's not Guinevere," Gawain shouted. "Her name is Gwen, and she's different from your wife. She's sweet, carrying, and full of common sense."

Arthur assessed Gawain with cold eyes. "How do you know all of this?" Gawain flushed bright red. "You spied on them as children, the same ones that you denied me the knowledge of their existence."

"Merlin and Gwen never knew I was there. I met Vivian, just once in Hyde Park. Merlin… is not himself. Not ruthless or calculating. Vivian is not shallow; she still has a sharp tongue. Gwen is entirely different."

Arthur rose from his leather chair. "You, my friend are a hypocrite. Your eyes gazed upon Vivian, while I sat here longing for Guinevere."

Gawain's arms flew around his head wildly. "She was a child. How many times can I say yuck and wrong to you? You didn't long for Guinevere. You wanted to punish her for Duran and Lancelot. Lancelot, you managed to forgive, but not your wife."

"Shut up."

"No, I won't allow anyone to hurt the girls again, including you and me."

"We did-"

"We destroyed their lives. Not again, Arthur. Not again," Gawain muttered as he left the chilly library.

Arthur sipped his drink as he watched his friend leave. He just needed to see her, just once. They need to settle the past. His Guinevere was somewhere in that girl. Arthur wanted a couple of words with his wife, a few simple sweet words.

Ten years ago

Vivian raced away from Gwen and Merlin as they practice football in Hyde Park. Her daddy was supposed to come for a visit, but to no surprise he was in the States again. Probably buying a new silicon lover. Over the last two years, Daddy had managed to introduce many Barbie doll girlfriends to Gwen and herself. They never lasted because Daddy was a twat.

Her fourteen years old blue eyes looked cautiously over to her mother and Gauis, sitting in the shadows with a man wearing a dark leather trench coat. Really? Black leather in May? Really, maybe he needs to watch a few runways. Someone needs to help him. Mother was cooking kidney and bean pie for dinner. She could definitely do without, a plan formed itself in her mind: "Her room was paradise; and she needed a few hours relaxing. It would be worth the punishment."

Vivian grinned at her mother as she rushed to the bench. Her blues eyes lingered on his slightly curling brown hair and sherry brown eyes. her nose wrinkled when she spotted his muddy boots.

"Are they filming Matrix 4 in London? Really, you look like Neo, Morpheus, and the Oracle sitting on this bench?" Gauis raised his white busy cotton ball things on his forehead at Vivian. Her mother's lips formed a line like a worm, a worm twirling in annoyance over sun exposure. Vivian smiled brightly at her flustered Mum. Vivian didn't expect him to smile at her.

"Excuse her…," Catrina searched for words.

"Vivian,' the dark haired man supplied.

"Don't forget it," Vivian gushed. Catrina flushed in embarrassment. "You bought Gwen for sweetness and light."

"I did not buy, Gwen," Catrina protested quickly. "However, I wish that you had a refund policy."

Vivian patted her eyes coyly. "I'm priceless, one of a kind. You can't buy me."

Gawain lowered his eyes. At that moment, he realized the temptation was much too great. He would stay away from her. Vivian was a child, just a child. She didn't know that he very missed the essence of her sassy mouth. This was wrong in so many ways.

Gawain bid Gauis and Catrina goodbye as he hastily left. His heart pounded in his ears as he dashed away from her. It was always about her, Vivian, and what Morgana had done, inflicted on his Viviane. Upon reaching his Land Rover, Gawain leaned back against the black metal and allowed ancient guilty memories assault him. He recalled how it all started….

…

_Gawain slipped her silken dark strands around his strong fingers. Morgana's hot breath fanned his chest as his hand ran along her soft thigh. A large content smile rested on Gawain's sensual lips. His eyes closed gently as his hearts welled with love for Morgana. Life was perfect. Her fingertips traced a path along his chest as she seductively stared at him. Thinking that finally, everything was on the right path as he pulled Morgana into his strong arms. She purred like a kitten in his arms._

…_.._

Gawain shook his dark hair as tears of regret filled his eyes. His hands slammed against his car door as despair clutched his hear. "I've should have... resisted Morgana's charms. I should have never allowed what they did, what they did to all of us," he muttered weakly.

…

"_How could you help your sister do something like this, Morgana?" Gawain's heart pounded as tears brimmed in his eyes. Despair, confusion racked his mind, Morgana and Morgause's words were bouncing around his in his head, as Morgana titled her beautiful head towards him. A confused smile played along her lips. "His father stole Camelot. Now, both families will have it. It makes sense."_

"_Your deceit is madness. What about Guinevere?"_

_Indifferently Morgana shrugged: "She's still Queen. She did not fulfill her job. She never did produce a living her. She should be happy, someone else stepped up to the plate."_

_Softly walking towards him, she had not realized that by revealing the truth to Gawain, his love for her had died in his heart. His eyes and face were filled with revulsions. He flinched when her delicate hand cupped his face. Her lips brushed his cheek," Everything is perfect now, darling. My family will be on the throne. Arthur has an heir and we can be together."_

_Gawain pushed Morgana away from him, elegantly she stumbled against a wall. Her palms broke her fall as she leaned against the cool stones of the wall._

"_What's wrong, lover?" she asked in bewilderment_

"_I don't know you," Gawain screamed at her. "Who are you?"_

_She smiled seductively. "I'm Morgana le Fay."_

…

Ignoring the stares of pedestrians Gawain garnered, he slammed his fist against his car, loosing himself in a dark menagerie of memories. All of them bittersweet.

…

_Gawain lowered his eyes to keep from staring. King Olaf's daughter scrunched her nose in distaste as Leon attempted to impress her with his combat skills. Vivian inspected her nails, while Leon brandished his sword._

_Bored, Vivian rolled her eyes as she sipped her goblet of wine. Her eyes locked with his of humorous brown eyes. She was a tad taken back by the blatant interest displayed by a knight of Camelot. A blonde eyebrow ached as he tipped his goblet towards her._

…_.._

Gawain could not forget: "I had found you…. Vivian, in the midst of such darkness. You glowed in my life like Polaris, the great star. You gave me hope, and such love. I … failed you."

….

_Under a glowing moon, Gawain placed hot passionate kiss against Vivian's swollen lips. His hand sunk deep into her blonde hair as her hands pressed lightly on his chest. Lost in their embrace, they didn't notice Morgana staring at them in confusion. Dark rage gleaming in her green eyes._

….

Gawain started his car, listening to the hum of the engine. He allowed the worst moment of his life to resurface.

….

_He had happily hummed as he walked towards Vivian's chamber, clutching a bouquet of red rose. Reaching her doors he knew something was amiss. Why was her door slightly ajar? Where were her guards? Carefully, he entered her dark chamber. He noticed candles flickering in hollowness of her chamber. A cold dark draft chilled his bones as he walked toward her bed. He softly he smiled, seeing her long blonde hair arranged across her pillow. Her hand arranged perfectly on her bed. Gawain kissed her cheek lightly. He recoiled from her icy flesh, his face grimacing in despair when he spotted her blue lips._

…

It was then and there Gawain returned to Wales, to live with Arthur, and wait until the time was right. They weren't ready.

Present Day England

Vivian's feet propped against the dash noting Gwen's eyes warily roaming around the petrol station. They were souls were twins. It was not only Gwen's dreams of late, but something was terribly off with her. Vivian's mind wandered, hopefully, raiding the estate of an eccentric Countess would result in delicate Chanel pieces and other lovely items. Gwen and Vivian loved to play dress up as girls, so after the university they opened a high-end consignment shop in Kensington. Vivian's granny left her a house that was just perfect for a little shop and home for the girls. Retro's business was booming, and the girls were happy. Best of all, they always had free samples of high end cosmetics. Mum wasn't very far away, and she would regular check up on her girls.

Vivian curiously observed Merlin as he shared a few chuckles with the old dude whose face was laced with wrinkles and his dark hair was graying. Merlin's large hands were waving and pointing around, his face indicating that he was pondering.

Viviane chuckled recalling this is how they met. So many years ago, it all started in nursery school. Merlin was rather serious as a young boy. He used to sit down at play-time and read thick books with huge words, contrary to herself she laced one with glue, and made Gwen sit on it until it stuck.

Merlin with his Dumbo ears came skipping over, grabbed the book from the shelf. She had giggled observing his large hands attempting to pull open the cover and his eyebrows knitting together as beads of sweat formed on his brow. Suddenly his blue eyes widened as he scanned the room for his tormentor. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a slight smirk on Vivian's face. Enraged, his lips curled. As adults, they often discussed how Merlin stomped towards the fishbowl, which included Goldie, dashed across the room, and dump it over Vivian's head. A smile curled around Merlin's face whenever he remembered Vivian's howls of outrage and Gwen fell to her knees yelling that she had to save Goldie. The entire class burst out in tears, and there the three stood soaking wet.

Gwen cracked under pressure and confessed to everything. Vivian and Merlin exchanged looks when she held out her hands to their teacher. Merlin jumped in front of Gwen, and lied that it slipped. He wanted to feed Goldie at his desk. Vivian remembered spilling jam on Merlin's book; it was just an accident. Their fateful friendship was formed on deception.

"Well, just drive down the road and you see a road reading to London. Just jump on it and keep driving, mate," Merlin said smiling at the older man. It's quite simple. We're on our way to Devon."

The old man, Aredian touched Merlin's arm firmly, "No, you aren't going to Deon. You need to take them to Boncath in Wales, you'll know the way. When you get in the van, say sleep, my lovelies. Do not stop until you come to a home on a cliff."

"Yes," Merlin mumbled. He staggered to the van. He ignored Vivian's fingers tapping impatiently on the dash.

"Did we really have time to chat on old men? I have things to pick up!"

Merlins crunched his nose. "Sleep, my lovelies." Vivian's blonde eyelashes fluttered slowly as she slumped in her leather seat. Swiftly, Merlin turned his head to view a slumbering Gwen. His fingers flipped the keys in the ignition. He pulled the vehicle into oncoming traffic.

Arthur's reign

Leogrance's dark eyebrow rose in apprehension when a golden lion entered his chamber. He swallowed nervously when he counted five mighty cats surrounding him. The hair on his back rose when he heard jiggling metal coming towards him. His eyes widen in shock when a beautiful brown skinned woman draped in a revealing white gown entered his chamber. Her night black eyes lined in black; her silky ebony hair framed her beautiful face. Golden bracelets adorned her wrists and ankles. Her red lips smiled in sorrow. A tear dropped from his eyes when he spotted Duran's pale hand clinging to her fingers.

He whimpered in pain as he realized that God sent an angel to escort his boy to heaven. A painful sorrow formed in his stomach. He failed his daughter once gain. His beloved Guinevere would wilt under the pain of this loss.

"Fear not, King Leogrance, Duran has drunk from the Cup of Life. From this moment on, Duran's life is eternal," the beauty consoled. "He is part of his father's great destiny." Leogrance smiled through his tears. A brown hand waved in his face. "Alas, I must take the boy with me. It's not safe for children of Arthur and Guinevere Pendragon. I will return him to his parents when the time is right."

"But-"

"No, you must lie to Guinevere. Tell her that the boy died. I will allow you see him."

Leogrance shut his eyes in defeat. "As you request."

Arthur's reign

Arthur's horse trotted away from Camelot, he felt Guinevere's eyes on him as he departed. He didn't know what feelings lingered in her heart for him. His rage over her embrace with Lancelot wounded him to his very core. His blue eyes cast wayward glances at his faithful friend.

"Merlin," Arthur called loudly. The great wizard's dark hair flung around his long face. Arthur brushed away the concern in Merlin's eyes. "Yes, Arthur."

Arthur pulled his horse away from the caravan. "Come with me. Gawain, lead the knights." Gawain nodded in acknowledgement. "I need a talk with Kay." Arthur noticed a flash of hurt flaring in Lancelot's eyes. Arthur rolled his eyes in distrust, thinking: "You may have my queen, but you will not have my knights, Lancelot." He galloped quickly into the dense woods. Merlin quickly followed his king. Sadly, Lancelot watched them depart into the thick of woods. Arthur's horse raced to see his son. Arthur didn't know why he felt a desperate need to see his boy.

Arthur knew something was wrong when he arrived at the cottage. Too many footprints in the sand. The marks were slender, and he noticed a heel imprint. His damn sisters! Arthur withdrew his sword as he raced into the cottage. A dying fire flickered in the hearth, chairs and tables strewn across the room. Dread filled him when he stepped into a pool of dying blood. His eyes shut tightly as his blonde hair shook in anguish.

Present Day Wales

Arthur arched a blonde eyebrow when he heard the thump. His blue eyes glanced at the clock. It was much too late for their antics. He warned them about breaking rules, and not following his precise orders. Arthur sighed as he rose from his chair.

His long legs quickly carried him up the stairs, bracing his shoulders Arthur strolled towards the room at the end of the hall. His large hand turned the brass knob. He folded his arms and stared crossly at the occupants of the room. Duran dropped like a corpse to his bed and closed his eyes, making a loud snoring noise. As for the other occupant, Arthur's heart fluttered when Guinevere's eyes stared at him in defiance.

"Dad, we were bored. So, we had a pillow fight."

Arthur and Llacheu stared at each other with their arms folded. "I gave directions to go to bed."

"Sometimes, directions get lost, Pops."

"Llacheu, you cannot teach Duran such defiance."

"Dad, we aren't children. I'm the oldest kid, ever. Technically, speaking I'm a man. I'm over a thousand years old. "

"I'm still the parent."

"Yeah, well..."

Arthur's reign

Pain radiated around Arthur's body as harsh groans left his body. He felt sweat pouring from his body. He could barely grasp air. His fingers touched his abdomen. His warm sticky blood coated his trembling fingers.

"Arthur, be still," a feminine voice commanded. He struggled to open his eyes as his teeth clattered in pain.

His eyes widened in shock as he viewed a beautiful dark hair woman. "Who … are …you?" he breathed restlessly.

The woman wiped Arthur's brow with a cool rag. "You have a raging fever, and yes, the infidel gave you a mortal wound."

Arthur shuddered in distaste at the mere mention of Morded. "Is he dead?"

She smiled slightly. "Yes, his blood coats a grassy field. His mother didn't even collect his body. He taunted you over yours sons. You lost focus, and he threw a spear into your side."

"I'm dying… is she hear?"

"Yes, you're dying. No, she's not here. She's with Nimueh."

Arthur's blue eyes widened in fear: "Danger-"

Her black hair bobbed as she nodded in agreement. "Yes, Nimueh is dangerous. She's trapped poor Merlin in a tree. He's the greatest wizard ever, and he stuck in a great Oak," she replied wryly "We can see Guinevere, but not today. I'll free Merlin, but not today."

"I want to see her," Arthur cried. "One last time-"

"No, her fate is set with Nimueh. She entered a foolish… dangerous pact."

"Why?"

"She wanted forgiveness."

Arthur's lips twisted in pain. "Never."

Tears glistened in her dark eyes, sobbing she explained "Arthur Pendragon, I failed my pharaoh and for that my lands fell prey to the Romans. They destroyed everything Egyptian. I was appointed by the great Ra to protect the Pharaoh, and I failed. I sat with my great lions in a deep despair, when I felt you wife's pain. So, I came to help you."

"How," Arthur asked weakly.

""You planned an excursion years ago; you planned to travel to the East. A quest for the cup of life. I offer it to you now. Drink of the water from the Nile River. In the cup, it will grant you immorality."

Arthur's eyes widened. She waved away his hands. "But, you must serve me until I return you to Guinevere. You must take my blood; it will give you great bloodlust. You will not be dead, but in endless state of life. You will serve me, and be my champion for good. In the name of goodness, you will spill blood. When you will meet her again, you will crave her blood, above all others."

Arthur pushed her hand away. "No, I'll die like a king."

"You'll die as a fool. Think of Duran and Llacheu, your sons live. I gave them water from the Nile."

"Duran?"

She rolled her eyes: "Guinevere hid a son from you. A boy younger than Llacheu. His name is Duran. Drink from the cup, and I'll give them to you."

Arthur nodded as his life began to drain away. She placed a hand behind his head, and he drank deeply.

A/n: Arthur and Gwen finally meet. I'll explain the Egyptian lady.


	7. wildflowers

'_la la la'= thoughts._

**Arthur's reign**

Arthur's fingers carefully traced his abdomen. He couldn't believe how fast his wound had healed in a few short days. His strength had returned steadily during that time. Gingerly he moved to the window. He smiled as he watched his sons sparing with Gawain, Percival, Lancelot and Leon in the courtyard of the castle. Duran with his tiny body attempted to tackle Leon's massive frame. He finally managed to wrap his small hands into Leon's wavy hair. Arthur could not believe Duran had red hair like Guinevere's brother. He ignored the wave of anger that flooded him when he thought of how she kept Duran a secret from him. Then again, what could he say? He stole Llacheu from Guinevere. He lied to her face and claimed that their child died in the night.

Arthur observed Llacheu, his third born son, standing proudly next to his knights. His footwork was impressive for an eleven year old; he handles a sword like a seasoned warrior. Sir Kay had raised the boy well; his sons were fine young boys. Guinevere would be proud of them.

Arthur shut his eyes tightly as a plan formed in his head. "What did Nimueh promise Guinevere? My poor….. foolish….. conniving wife." His heart thundered as love and hate fought their daily battle. "I will go to that convent and force her to answer my questions. I will demand for her to justify her dealings with Lancelot. Then, I will drag her by the hair back to the camp where she will raise our sons."

"Such a brilliantly barbaric and dangerously selfish plan Arthur Pendragon. Do you have a club? Or do you plan to throw her over your shoulder?"

Arthur lowered his sharp blues eyes. "Who are you?"

"Watch your tongue," she warned him. "I am a goddess, as you are a mere man. A mighty, legendary man; but in the end, you are just a man.

Arthur nodded in understanding and respect. "Please…has my lady a name?"

The goddess smiled graciously as she charmingly introduced herself, "I am Sekhmet, daughter of Ra, protector of pharaohs. I am part of the great divine of justice and at the same time I am cursed with uncontrollable rage."

"Rage?" Arthur asked curiously

Sekhmet lowered her dark head. "I nearly destroyed humanity. Ra created me from the eyes of Hathor. I was born with a lust for blood; an uncontrollable desire to kill and to feed from bodies. As I said, my hunger nearly obliterated humanity." Shuddering, she continued, "Then, I was tricked into drinking water from the Nile. From there on, I was forever governed by two entities: the lust for blood and the water of the Nile. The Nile calms my soul, and therefore controls my bloodlust. Through me, your friends and you have been granted eternal life, for that you must serve me. However, be warned, the same entities that govern me will govern yourself."

Alarmed, Arthur asked, "What of my sons?"

"Eternity was given to them when they drunk water from the Nile. They are children and should never be exposed to the lust of blood."

"How do I repay my debt to you?" Arthur asked in relief. "I will serve with absolute gratitude."

"You will bring justice into this world. Only then will I release you from your bloodlust. Only then can you live out your _happily ever after_ with your children. You will never be king of England. But rest assured you shall lead a life of wealth."

"Why me?"

"You made a foolish mistake; you committed acts of hubris. However, you are also the greatest king ever known, and thus I am granting you a second chance."

"And Guinevere?"

Sekhmet shook her head. "I will provide all the help within my powers," She sighed forlornly, but continued, "I would like to get my fingers around Nimueh's filthy neck and wring it until it breaks. The witch entered into a pact with Hecate. She brought danger to the world all in the name of supposed glory."

"Glory is intoxicating." Arthur acknowledged

"Indeed, King Arthur, it is. I must leave you. Rest your mind and body."

Arthur stared into the darkness of Sekhmet's eyes. "When can I see her?"

A soft smile formed on her full lips. "Not in this life cycle. You cannot control your bloodlust. Your need for blood would kill her. You would never recover from that guilt. When the time is right, you both shall meet again. Provided, that you can control your desire for her."

Arthur face hardened, "I have no desire for her."

"All persons carry a unique scent; you my dear smell like a crisp cool man," Sekhmet's rich laughter filled the air. "When you smell her, hear her pounding heart, and sense her hot sweet blood pulsing in her veins; you will lose control. You would grab her and sink your teeth into her neck to quench a thirst of a thousand years."

"No, I have control."

"Not with her; you wanted her from the moment that you saw her. It destroyed both of you in the process. Your lust...love is a dangerous combination. Alas, I fear for poor Guinevere, as well as the future version."

**Present Day England**

Sekhmet's long legs twisted around her body as she meditated on Arthur's Persian rug in the center of his drawing room. Arthur was annoyed. _Why does she always have to practice yoga in my home? She twisted, stretched around like a limber cat! Then she would dispense pearls of wisdom to live by. She was worse than Benjamin Franklin with his silly quotes. It could be worse. _Arthur reckoned,_ to this date nothing beat Michael Angelo's ramblings. My life has been colorful and long. I yearn for something different._

Sekhmet interrupted his musings, "Arthur, have you found her?"

Arthur linked his fingers in front of him. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Your wife, or, shall we say, the reincarnated soul of your wife. The wife who did not want to be found."

Arching a blond brow, Arthur countered, "Yes. She spent her life with Merlin and Vivian. So much for attempting to hide from me or moving on with her life; if that was her intention she failed miserably."

Sekhmet stretched her legs and raised herself into one of her Yoga poses and chided, "'_Thank you Sekhmet_,' would be the more appropriate answer Arthur Pendragon! I arranged for Guinevere to be with Merlin and Vivian. I removed Merlin from the great Oka and gave him another chance at life."

"Thank you," Arthur groaned. "I suppose."

"And, I sent Vivian to Catrina for Gawain. He deserves a little happiness. I placed all the players on the chess board, despite all this; I do not feel gratitude from you Arthur Pendragon. Do you want to know why?"

Without answering, Arthur offered Sekhmet a hand. One of her delicate hands wrapped around his long fingers. "You have felt restless for years, decades, and centuries. Something is amiss. Your body seeks something, longs for it; the time has come."

"What?'

"Your body wishes to drink from her. Just a sip… just once; the elixir of her life. It will be the finest ambrosia."

"She is not my wife. She doesn't even look like her."

"Souls are intertwined. You have no choice in this matter," she purred softly. "Sink your teeth into her and drink from her life. Treat yourself Arthur."

"I have no desire for the girl. I want to reach a part of Guinevere in her. I need my answers."

Sekhmet responds in an enigmatic tone, "Be careful what you wish for Arthur."

* * *

Vivian smacked her hand against the back of Merlin's head. "Ouch," he yelped as his large hand rubs the spot. "What was that for?"

Blue fire raged in Vivian's eyes. "We were supposed to go to Devon, not Wales. How the hell did we end up in Wales, Merlin Emrys?"

Merlin shook his head. He drove in a trance, and he woke up in Wales. "I don't know. I can't remember…anything," Merlin exclaimed, "Why didn't you drive?"

"Do not give me the excuse! You couldn't read the map? We have GPS! There was nothing to read."

Gwen walked up to Vivian covering her mouth, as they stood outside of their car. "Calm down, Viv. Just breathe."

Viv's blue eyes gave Gwen a murderous look. Her mum would have her head if she harmed Gwen; and she knew deep down she would never touch her sister, her best friend. Merlin flushed in embarrassment. They stood there like a bunch of silly children.

Merlin scanned the area with critical eyes, his thoughts becoming more and more distressed. The massive trees made his skin crawl. '_Trees are bad. Trees were only good as furniture or as firewood.'_

Turning to Vivian and Gwen he noted, "This is bad. Look at those trees… Trees are the worst thing, ever. They are surrounding us, what will we do when they attack? " Vivian's eyebrows rose in bewilderment. She was tired of hearing about his tree rant and wood-worms rants.

"Merlin," Gwen reasoned softly. "We need trees to breath."

"I do not breathe, Gwen." Merlin stated

"You'd fit in nicely with the zombies, Merlin," Vivian cautioned. Vivian was not in the mood to entertain Merlin's foolishness. The thought occurred to her that they were like Shaggy and the gang; standing in front of whitish, creepy mansion. To be more exact, a creepy mansion at dusk with a roaring river running close by. It would be the perfect set for a cheesy horror movie where people died; and come to think about it, they were the only ones around for at least 5 kilometers.

She sucked on a blond strand of hair. "This is all wrong. Forget the fact that we are not in Devon but… that WE are in WALES! Look at this manor… It is just wrong! Do you not find it peculiar that the gates were open and welcomed us? Where are the owners? This is not normal." Vivian folded her arms and looked crossly around the endless hectares of green lawn. A slight chill touched her arms. She pulled her jumper closer as an icy breeze touched her to the core of her bones. The house was perfect for a horror film. It was a 1930's Gothic manor. Smoke poured from seven chimneys; yet not one human greeted them. She noticed the original red brick building in the background. What about those other three homes in the background? What is this a cult? The roar of the river hurt her ears, and the place was surrounded by trees.

Merlin exhaled: "Vi, you're right, something feels very wrong about this. I have no recollection on how I drove here? How in the world did we get here?"

* * *

The scent of wildflowers drew Arthur to the window. Startled by a wave of desire that had caught him off guard, he took a deep breath. His blue eyes watched her movements, standing out there in his courtyard with Merlin and Vivian. Her small hands covered her dark curls. He could sense fear in her stance. He didn't know why he felt guilty over her discomfort. He made a mental note on how petite she was. "Gawain, Percy, Leon, Gauis, they have arrived," he yelled.

* * *

Despite shivering from the cool wind that kept on tossing her hair in the air, Gwen rubbed her aching forehead; another female voice assaulted her thoughts, "_Duran, why are you crying, my baby? Mother is here. I am here now. I will take care of my son!"_ Gwen shook her head to rid herself of the other woman's voice; as she wondered how that could ever be possible. The voice in her head triggered old memories to arise of her first mummy and her mummy's boyfriend. Quickly she locked them back into her special box of her mind; into a place that was deeply buried. "I'm coming Duran," she whispered urgently, all the while running towards the manor.

Noticing Gwen's movements from them, towards the house, Vivian slapped Merlin's arm to get his attention. "Gwen," Vivian screamed against the wind. She stared at Merlin, as a bubble of fear formed in her stomach. "It's as if she's running away from us….from us! Never us…as if she is afraid of her shadow. Something's wrong. Terribly wrong with this place... it's not natural Merlin." Vivian chased after Gwen with Merlin close behind her.

Gwen's feet kept on sinking into the muddy grass as she hurried to the back of the white manor. It wasn't as though she couldn't hear Vivian and Merlin calling her name. But she couldn't control the urge to reach the back of the house as fast as her feet could carry her. She brushed her curls from her eyes as she turned a sharp corner. Her dark eyes spotted the little red headed boy sitting in a puddle holding his arms. Tears streamed from his eyes as he whimpered in pain. Gwen gently smiled at the child as she slowly moved forward.

His head flew up when he heard twigs being crushed under Gwen's footsteps. He wiped a hand across his runny nose. "Are you the new nanny?"

Gwen shook her head, odd emotions bursting in her heart. "No."

Vivian and Merlin stopped when they spotted Gwen walking towards the little boy. Vivian's face twisted in surprise. "Where did the kid come from? Where are its parents?" Merlin asked in confusion.

With more pressing matters surrounding them Vivian kicked his shin in response, causing Merlin to double over in pain. "STOP THIS MERLIN!" Her hands pointed at Gwen and the little boy, her gut telling her something was just terrible off. "This is too freakish. Goodness…she's tending to a strange boy found near dark woods. Remember TREES are bad! WE have to get out of here, NOW!"

Merlin's large hands rubbed his dark head, "You're right; everything screams bad horror film. There's a creepy manor stuck in the middle of nowhere. We can't see any other humans... that boy is out here alone. This is wrong. You get the boy and follow my lead."

When the little boy stretched his arms out to Gwen, Vivian watched in astonishment as Merlin with lightening speed rushed towards Gwen. His lanky limbs wrapped around Gwen's petit body lifting her instantaneously from off the wet ground. Gwen's attempts to escape were futile. Merlin's cool blue eyes tossed Vivian a harsh look. "Grab the boy," he commanded. Vivian picked up the wriggly child as he wrapped her hair around his sticky fingers. Reeking of frogs, the little one had the nerve to touch her hair. "Look little boy, don't touch the hair; or you won't live past preschool." His little mouth spread in a crooked grin which he proudly displayed with a few missing teeth, "Oh, I'll see past preschool, Lady." He assured her.

As Vivian frowned in distaste, with the boy in tow, she ran to catch up to Merlin and Gwen. _What the hell was wrong with Gwen? Why was she reaching for the boy?_

Merlin dumped Gwen in the back seat of the van. Out of breath Vivian handed the boy to Merlin. "Block the door Vivian. Keep her in the van."

Merlin rushed to the massive double doors of the mansion and dropped the kid on the front steps. Impulsively Merlin reached out and fluffed the child's hair. He gave one last look over his shoulder as he rushed back to the girls. "Get in Vi," he yelled.

He wrenched open the car door and flung his skinny body into the driver's seat. His fingers felt for the keys, coming up empty. He rolled his eyes in dismay. "Damn!"

"Vivian, where are the keys?"

"You left them in the car!"

The pair was suddenly interrupted when Merlin and Vivian heard Gwen scream, "I can't leave my baby." Tears dropping from her eyes, "Not again, I need my baby."

Merlin and Vivian turned to stare at her in horror. "You don't have kids! You don't date! You never kissed someone! What the hell…? Gwen?" Merlin thundered, "I know neither one of you can be mothers!"

Vivian tugged on Merlin's jacket. "Merlin," she murmured.

"Not now, I'm speaking to Gwen."

"Maybe, you should speak to them." Vivian pointed out while locking the car doors.

Merlin's mouth dropped slightly as a group of men surrounded their van. Her earlier out of character outburst forgotten, Gwen squeaked a small moan and huddled in her seat.

"Why do I think they want to eat us," Merlin questioned.

"Not much to eat Merlin. It will be quick," Gwen whispered intimidated, "Who are they?"

Vivian soothed Gwen, "Don't fret pet. I can't think of any two people that I would rather die with. Cover your eyes Gwen." Vivian offered Gwen a ratty blanket. Obediently, Gwen covered her head.

Vivian reached for Merlin's hand, his fingers felt warm and comforting. She counted four men of varying girth and height, two were just giants. She noticed the red headed ruffian standing next to a boy with blonde hair who was about 11 or 12 as he pointed towards their van. One of the giants with brown eyes and a head full of curls stomped towards Merlin's door. Vivian swore the ground shook under his steps. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the other muscled bound giant start his way towards her door. A handsome blonde with deep sapphire blues eyes waved his hand as he approached the van. Vivian shut her eyes when she spotted the man with dark hair and brown eyes.

"I've seen him before Merlin."

Merlin's fingers gripped the steering wheel. "Like in your dreams? Like Gwen?"

"No; like in person, in the flesh."

Gwen peeked from under the blanket. Fear ran down her spine, "Vivian, Merlin…It's him..."

"Who?" the two asked simultaneously.

As Gwen timidly whimpered, "The blond is the man from my dreams. I am going mad." As if on cue something exploded in Merlin's head, "We're in danger," he mentions his only solution, "I'm getting out so we can try to distract them and you two will escape through the back of the van. Don't think of me."

"Hell no," Vivian replied, "They will tear you to shreds. "

"Look you guys, we will do this horror film style. You guys will tell everyone you are virgins and I will die a hero's death. This is a horror film rule. Do as I say, okay."

Vivian rolled her eyes. "You are getting manly? Now?" She climbed over the seat. Her arms wrapped around Gwen. "THIS IS NOT SCREAM; I DOUBT THEY HAVE A SEQUEL PLAN WITH US!"

"We might not have the same parents but you are my sisters and I'd die for you." Merlin insisted, waving to the men. He slid out of the car and slammed the door shut loudly.

"Hello, my name is Merlin Emrys Eason." He offered a hand to the giant with the wavy hair. He was surprised to encounter a gentle smile. "I'm a little lost. I'm with my wife and sister."

Merlin was a bit surprised by the look of venom in the blonde's face as he stood next to the giant. "Your wife?" he asked.

Merlin smiled cheerfully, "Yes, I said my wife and sister."

Arthur stepped forward and crossed his arms. "Which one is your wife?"

Merlin licked his lips, "The brunette with the curls. Don't you just looove curls?" he replied laughing.

Ominous clouds filled Arthur's mind. Did Merlin say that he was married to his wife? Blond or not, Guinevere was always meant to be his wife. He'll be dammed if she would share Merlin's life and bed. Wildflowers and Guinevere…Guinevere and wildflowers were his. Hell, Merlin didn't even like Guinevere!

Vivian waited for Merlin to distract the men. She flung open the back door of the van and shrieked in fear when she spotted the Adams children; who stood guard at the back of the van. The carrot top offered Gwen a silly smile, while the flaxen one looked curiously at Gwen.

"My son," Gwen whispered as she stared at the little ginger haired mongrel. Her head titled to the side when she stared at the blonde. "Who are you?"

"Llacheu,' the little one mumbled happily.

A look a horror flashed in Gwen's dark eyes. Her hand reached for the boy. "My boy..."

Vivian grabbed Gwen's arms and gave her a slight shake. She ignored the guilt, as Gwen's hair flew around her eyes. "That's only possible if you slept with Satan. Since your name is not Rosemary, therefore, they are so not my nephews." Viviane muttered as she realized that they were now not only trapped but more vulnerable. She pushed Gwen behind her for safekeeping. This place played with her sanity.

Arthur flung Merlin aside as a pure white rage erupted in him; stomping towards the van, one thundering thought ran through his mind, _'This was Gawain's fault. She's married to Merlin. '_

Merlin quickly rose from the soaking ground. "Stay away from them!" he ordered.

Arthur countered, "Show some respect, Merlin."

"What? Are you mad? Stay away from them!"Merlin roared.

Unimpressed, Arthur stalked towards the van. Out of nowhere, Merlin's eyes glowed, an eerily amber color, as he raised his trembling hands. He was stunned when suddenly he directed a road of lightening at Arthur.

Gauis waved his arm to deflect Merlin's burst of energy. Merlin stared at his hand in horror as his mouth dropped open. Taking advantage of a stunned Arthur; Merlin runs towards the girls, bypassing the children, he pulles the girls from the back of the van. In the chaos, Llacheu ended up being pushed to the ground. "I'm sorry," Merlin muttered. He looked intently at Vivian. "Don't look back. Just run!" She nodded, and ran for dear life towards the winding dirt road. Merlin didn't like the look in Gwen's dark eyes, but sighed with relief when she wrapped her arms around his neck and he hurriedly after Vivian.

Arthur, refocusing, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He smelled a familiar fragrance intermingled with lilies and innocence. His heart beat erratically as his fingers clenched painfully. "Guinevere," he murmured. His feet moved rapidly after Merlin and the girls. Gawain's brown eyes opened in shock when Arthur gave chase like a lunatic. Mud flew as he followed his demented friend.

The hem of Vivian's jeans were soaking wet as she fled the madness of the white mansion. She could hear them shouting her name. '_It sounded like Gauis. No, it couldn't be him. Why would Gauis be here?_' Her eyes grew wide as she recalled seeing the dark haired man with Gauis and her mother in Hyde Park years ago. A loud scream erupted from her throat when Arthur landed in front of her. Merlin's other large arm reached around her and pulled Vivian behind his trembling body. Gwen buried her head in his shoulder as Arthur approached with his fist clenched.

"Release her to me Merlin, "Arthur order deafeningly.

"No."

"You will show me respect as your king."

Not being able to help herself, Vivian piped "Nitwit, we have a queen in England."

"Vivian. Silence. I have not the patience to deal with your spiteful tongue," Arthur admonished forcefully. Staring hatefully at Merlin, "You will surrender my wife."

"She's not your wife! And, who the hell are you?" Merlin demanded as his arms tighten around Gwen.

"I am Arthur Pendragon," Arthur gritted through his teeth. "She is Guinevere; my wife and the mother of my children."

"You are bloody mad," Vivian stated.

Arthur had no patience for this; reaching out quickly he grabbed Gwen's arms, but was shocked when she began to screaming like he burnt her flesh with his hands. "Please… I'm sorry... please... I'll be good," Gwen screamed in agony.

Arthur stepped back from Merlin and Gwen. "Arthur, I warned you," Gawain whispered gently. "This is too much for them."

Tears fell from Gwen's face as Merlin's large hand soothed her dark curls. Arthur ignored the desire to crack Merlin's neck and to sink his fingers in Gwen's hair. Her curls seemed so soft; '_what is wrong with me?'_ He could hear the blood flowing in her veins. He knew it would be sizzling in his mouth,

Gawain thought it would be best to diffuse the situation and gingerly approached Merlin, "Merlin; you are Merlin from the Arthurian legend. She's is his wife… in a way."

"In every way," Arthur rebuked sharply.

"Arthur, please," Gawain warned. "Let us help you."

Vivian stood on her tiptoes to stare into Gwen's eyes. She recognized the glassy faraway look. "Merlin, she needs a pill to get through this; she also needs rest and sleep. She needs Gaius; but I think I saw Gauis," she whispered into Merlin's back.

"Indeed Vivian, Gauis is at the manor. Please, come with us," Gawain urged.

* * *

Now in the monster manor, Viviane assisted Gwen with her bath. Her mind was in a daze as she towel dried Gwen's hair. She didn't want to know why they had clothes in their sizes with matching shoes. At least they were in good taste; Lucky brand jeans, and Naturi gowns. Gwen stared unseeingly ahead as Vivian helped her slide under the warm duvet of the bed they were given. Catrina was going to slaughter both her and Merlin; giving Gwen a magic pill was always used as a last resort, and they had not needed to use one in years. This is madness! Arthur Pendragon was a terrible match for her sister. A divorce is immediately in order for them.

She shut Gwen's eyelids with her fingers and snuggled next to Gwen, soothing her into a hopefully dreamless slumber.

* * *

Arthur had a hard time focusing; he wanted to know why Guinevere screamed like a banshee when he touched her. Disturbed by the level of fear he saw in her eyes he asked, "What is wrong with her?"

Merlin answered with a wry smile, "Nothing that I could think of, she's a good girl."

"Why did she scream?"

"That is none of your concern."

"She is my wife."

"Yeah," Merlin stated flatly. "I gathered as much. I am Merlin, after all. She's a non blond Guinevere, and Vivian was a princess. Well, the Vivian part is believable."

"Explain what's wrong with her, "Arthur sneered at Merlin.

Merlin tapped a finger against his nose in a warning. "Let us think. If you really are Arthur… didn't your instant attraction, your all consuming need to control her - not destroy everything the first time around? I do not fear you, as I discovered that I can shoot beams of energy through my fingers. The only reason I am not running is because Gauis is here and Gwen needs him."

Arthur made a mental note to crack Merlin's neck. "Please Merlin, what ails her?" Arthur exhaled.

"Since you asked so nicely…her mum's boyfriend was an addict. One day he misplaced his money," Merlin licked his dry lips. "He accused Gwen of taking it. As punishment, he butchered her arms with razor." Recalling the ordeal, Merlin held back tears. "She was eight at the time. So we never touch her arms, hands, wrists, shoulders... Yes, arms are off limits to everyone, including her non –husband husband."

"Where are they?" Arthur demanded to know. His fingers itched to crack that bastard's neck.

"Dead," Merlin supplied. "Don't play the hero. She doesn't need you. We take care of Gwen."

Arthur's cold blue eyes met Merlin's eyes full of defiance. "Not anymore."

"Gawain, I wanted to sink my teeth into her neck." Arthur wiped his eyes in frustration. "I don't understand why. Ordinarily my blood lust is under control...yet; her aroma was like nothing I have ever encountered. I want her. I was ready to kill Merlin over her. I haven't even spoken to her. I have not desired a woman since Guinevere. I want this slight girl with wild hair and sad eyes. I want all of her."

"Sekhmet warned you,' Gaiwane reminded him, "Your bloodlust is tied to Guinevere."

"She is certainly not the Guinevere we knew. She's seems different, yet the same, just a bit different. This Guinevere is pure, innocent, like a fruit ripe for the picking." Arthur gritted his teeth. "My first Guinevere was born a siren, not my new one."

Gawain took a deep breath. He knew Arthur would not like his response, "Arthur…she's ill. Let them go home. Perhaps, she's not meant for you."

Arthur shook his head. "No. Our fates are intertwined."

"This is madness; she is very naive for her age and fragile." Gawain stressed.

"Would you let Vivian walk out of your life again?" Arthur accusingly questioned him.

Gawain closed his eyes as pain sliced deeply through him, "Yes. I would rather she live her life to the fullest than sacrifice her life for me."

"Well, I'm selfish." Arthur vehemently replied.

* * *

Slowly, Gwen opened her eyes. Once she was able to focus, she realized Merlin's body resting on her feet. They were numb from his weight. Giving him a slight nudge, her lips curled in a small smile when his eyelids began to flutter. Merlin wiped sleep from his eyes as he stretched his gangly limbs. He crawled up the bed to lie, in an empty space, beside Gwen; Vivian having left the room when she realized that rest was far from her mind. He brushed a few strands of hair from her face. She reached over, and grabbed his hand.

"Merlin," she whispered. "Where are we?"

Merlin bit the inside of his cheek a thousand thoughts racing through his mind. _'What could I possibly say to her? Well, I'm a bigger wizard than Harry Potter. And contrary to David Copperfield, the real deal. At this point I wonder if we're in the real world.' _Still facing her, he continued to ponder, _'If I tell her the truth - that we are reincarnated souls, Gauis and your mum knew that we lived during Arthurian times, and to top it all off King Arthur was your husband. He's immortal and you have creepy non-aging children… Yeah, somehow I think that will not go over well. On the bright side, it would explain the wacky names we were born with.'_

Instead Merlin answered her query with a, "Sweets, we're in Wales."

Gwen gave him a bewildered look. "Are we on holiday?"

Flustered by her unsuspecting response, Merlin stared at her trying to formulate an answer. Concerned, he kept on thinking, _'Did she not remember anything? Gwen had the frightening ability to bury anything bad or traumatic that happened to her. Then, out of the blue, it would rear its ugly head. Case in point, when dumb blond grabbed her arms. It caused her to revert to an eight year old. Maybe, we should have continued to allow her to believe that her mum and Carl died in automobile accident and flying glass cut her arms. It helped her be happy as a little girl. Who am I to shatter her dreams?'_

"Yes," Merlin lied. "Gauis arranged a holiday for us."

Gwen yawned prettily. "I'm so very tired."

"Go back to sleep," Merlin urged.

Gwen snuggled back under her soft bedspread. Merlin watched her eyes droop close. He sat with her until she fell into a deep sleep. The bed creaked when he arose discreetly. Carefully, Merlin walked to the door and opened it. He closed the door quietly, but firmly, as he set off in search of Vivian.

* * *

Vivian watched the fire crackling in the hearth, unsuccessfully trying to warm the chilly drawing room. The manor of doom had a perpetual draft to go with it. She tugged the blanket closer around her shoulders. "What the hell was going on? Everything was lie. I can barley believe the words that came out of Gaius' mouth. Where is my mum? Arthur… King Arthur confiscated my mobile upon entering his home. I needed to speak with my mother!" she mumbled, her voice growing progressively louder and more frustrated as she ended her tirade.

"You're not angry," a deep voice replied behind her. Gawain's eyes closed when he smelled night blooming Jasmine. Vivian was a flower that came to life under the moon and stars. He bit his lips to control himself.

Her blue eyes widened, her brows rose up when she noticed a certain man leaning against the door. She had to admit that he was dreamy. His brown hair dusted his shoulders. His brown eyes were like an expensive glass of cognac. She also noted that he didn't look a day older from when she fatefully saw him, ten years ago, with Gauis and her mom.

"I saw you ten years ago Neo... in the park. You haven't aged? Where are the gray?" He moved like a panther towards her. She noticed his body was incredibly fit. She ignored the butterflies in her stomach.

"You remember me."

"Yes, I made a cheeky comment about the Matrix."

"Anything else?"

Vivian's blonde head shook earnestly. "No, no, nothing else. Did you spy on me?"

Gawain blushed. "Maybe."

He offered her a large hand. "I'm Gawain."

She smiled cautiously. "Vivian." His fingers warmed her icy hand. She ignored the flashed of heat traveling up her arm. "You're creepy and very strange."

"That's nothing."

* * *

Arthur's blue eyes roamed over Gwen's sleeping form. He questioned himself, why had he come to this room. She smelled like wild flowers, a new facet to her; as were the curls. He was surprised that they were spread across the pillow, oodles and oodles of curls… To him, Guinevere was like a freshly bloomed wild rose. The fear in her eyes haunted him. His thumb traced her jaw.

Drifting in and out of sleep, she noted, "Oh, it's the blonde tonight." She wondered why he haunted her dreams so often. She was a bit surprised when his fingers twisted around her curls. In most of her dreams she either argued with him or they had passionate encounters. Rarely did she remember any tenderness from him. Gwen's eyes remained closed when his fingers traced her pulse. It beat rapidly against the pad of his calloused finger tips. Biting her lips, she swallowed a moan. Impulsively she sat up, placing her warm hands on his shoulders. Their faces were nearly touching in the darkness of the room.

Arthur was a bit surprised when Guinevere rose to touch him. Damn, she smelled like a garden; fresh spring rose, gardenias, and lilies. Her small fingers traced his face as her lips moved closer to his. Arthur froze when her lips tenderly brushed his lightly, ever so lightly.

Her lips felt soft and warm. Arthur's hands rose to cup her face as her lips parted slightly, instinctively. His tongue tenderly and tentatively touched hers. He could hear her heart pounding in his ears. His hands felt the warm blood pulsing through her veins. Arthur pushed her down on the bed as his mouth moved passionately against hers.

'_Oh, my God,' _Gwen thought as her skin felt hot and tight, _'Now, I understand why that blond woman put up with his cranky ways._' Her fingers glided through his silky blond hair. Arthur's fingers traced her neck. He closed his eyes trying to ignore his desire for her, while his fingers untied her nightgown. He was startled when her fingers began unbuttoning his shirt. However he dismissed this initial reaction to shrug the cotton from his shoulders and quickly settled himself between Gwen's thighs. He covered her small frame with his heavy body. Her toes caressed his leg. Swiftly, he pushed the remainder of her nightgown from her. His lips trailed down her cheeks, placing soft kisses along her chin. His tongue licked her neck. Gwen arched her body closer to his mouth as she moaned slightly.

His resolve left him as his teeth nipped into her neck. Gwen groaned in surprise and pleasure. Her fingers curling tightly into his blonde hair, holding him close. Arthur held her tighter as Gwen's blood flowed into his mouth. Her blood tasted delicious as he sucked harder against her straining neck. Gwen whimpered in pleasure as her nails dug into Arthur's shoulders.

* * *

Gawain's dark head flew to the ceiling. "Hell," he muttered as he pushed his large frame from the floor. Vivian looked at him in shock.

"What's wrong?"

"Arthur is draining your friend."

"What?'

Gawain rolled his eyes. "Umm, we're sort of vampires, but we aren't dead, we only want blood to replenish or for desire. Arthur desires her blood." Gawain raced from the room.

"I knew something that was creepy about this. I didn't read Twilight or Dracula, but I know the women get screwed over! I'll be dammed if Gwen is going to be his midnight snack." Vivian followed behind Gawain's departing form.

A/N: Catrina arrives in Wales. The people in Devon are outrage that the trio never arrived. Arthur questions how Catrina raised Gwen. He calls out everyone for allowing Gwen to suppress her memories. Arthur and Gwen actually talk.


	8. The morning after

Gwen's hands clamped tightly onto Arthur's shoulder as her head hung back. Her eyes fluttered as her wild curls fell over his muscular forearms. Her soft moans spilled from her lips to fill the chilly room. Arthur held her close to his heart as her sweet warm blood flowed down his throat in deep gulps, as images of Gwen's life flooded his mind, a sudden scene of Gwen as a little girl and her mother's lover slashing her little arms open as he struck her with vicious blows, he abruptly stopped and disengaged himself from her throat. He held her trembling form in his arms; Gwen's past foremost on his mind. He was astonished by the amount of pain she had endured for such a young life. Another memory made his face shift…images of his sisters appeared. Instantly, he realizes that they had been in contact with Guinevere. No, they had been in contact with Gwen.

_Gwen looked around the medival chamber in confusion. She stared at herself in a state of confusion. She wasn't the blonde woman in this dream. She wore a pair of jeans and a dark pink Cami. Her thongs flapped loudly on the stone floor. Her eyebrow raised when she heard feminine laughter and a deep masculine groan._

Arthur placed a hand on her thrashing body as her heart beat rages as though she's running a marathon. Her small legs entangled within her soft sheets. Sweat beaded on her forehead. Her hands balled near her curly head.

"Where am I?" Gwen whispered in between softly rushed gasps of air in her sleep. Her eyes tightly closed. "Who's in her with me? This is different from before."

Arthur shifted on his feet. He gnawed his pink lip a moment before he made an impulsive decision. Sekhmet told him never to play with someone's mind. Yet, this was different. This girl was his wife. He couldn't understand her; but he needed too. For once, he was going to be selfish. Arthur placed a cool hand on her damp brow as he disappeared into Gwen's mind.

_Gwen took small steps towards a heavily craved brown wooden door. her hand reached the cold brass knob. Slowly, she opened the door. Her mouth dropped when she caught the blonde woman with her blonde lover enveloped in her embrace._

"_What the hell is this…?"Gwen loudly wondered._

_Strong arms suddenly wrapped around her slender body. Immediately recognizing the source of the warmth, strength, power, and love radiating from said arms; Gwen's eyes shut as she murmured, "Arthur," in a soft husky voice. His blonde head buried in the crook of her shoulder._

_Gwen inexplicably turned; racing from the room. Her curls hit her eyes. as she rushed away from the intimate encounter._

_A muscular arm captured her and once again pulled her against a firm chest as a hand covered her mouth gently. Gwen blinked fearfully. "I won't hurt you. Don't scream."_

_The hand dropped from her mouth. "Guinevere, why are you afraid?"_

_She turned her head to stare into his sapphire blue eyes. He was so perfectly handsome with his gleaming blonde hair and strong jaw._

"_How are you here?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Gwen nodded towards the bed chamber. You are in the room making love to the blonde. How can you be in two places?"_

_Arthur released her from his embrace. He ignored the emotions being awakened from their embrace. Her took her hand and lead her to a wooden chair. Carefully, he helped her down into his lap. His large hand cupped her smooth check as he turned her to face him._

_He noticed fear lurking in her chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes were like melted Belgium chocolates._

"_I would never hurt you. My name is Arthur Pendragon. That woman is my wife Guinevere, Queen of Camelot. We are in a memory. A memory of what we were, Guinevere."_

_Gwen shook her head. "Call me Gwen. I'm not a Guinevere, much too fancy for me."_

_Arthur chuckled. "Very well… Gwen. You are the reincarnation of my wife, Guinevere."_

"_No," she denied. " She destroyed Camelot. She cheated on her husband. I would never…" Arthur felt uncomfortable when she blinked tears from her eyes. Her fragile fingers brushed away the droplets. _

_Arthur grasped both her delicate fingers into his own calloused hands._

_Earnestly he said, "We can start again. A new life; we can have passion again."_

"_No. I can't be her. I can't be bad…wrong, dirty. No," she cried sadly. "I would never betray my husband."_

_Arthur wiped the tears from her eyes. His thumb caressed her damp lips. He liked that she quivered from his touch. Her dark eyes darted away from the passionate look in his eyes. His large hand stoked her face as he guided it back to him. Gwen opened her mouth slightly as his lips hovered close to his. Softly, he pressed his lips upon her hers. Her lips parted from the pressure form Arthur's mouth. He slipped his tongue deep into her warm mouth. Gwen moaned in desire as her fingers gripped his shoulders._

Arthur whirled around Gwen's room. His blue eyes roamed over Gwen's sleeping form. '_How did she force me out of her mind? I shouldn't have kissed her.'_ Arthur rolled his eyes. He moved towards the bed. '_Was it too much for you?'_

Impulsively, he placed a small lick to close her wound. His large hand pushed her curls from her peaceful face. He was amazed and astonished that she had slept through their encounter, he exhaled deeply as Gwen snuggled closer to him. "Don't leave," she murmured sleepily. Her small hands curled in tight balls. Out of the newly acquired insight on Gwen, what troubled Arthur most was, Gwen's past with her mother and that man and why in hell did she, Vivian, and Merlin meet with his wacky sisters. That they had gone to Madame Chloe for a psychic reading and unknowingly meet his wacky sisters, troubled him. He didn't trust his sisters, as he just knew they were up to no good. Something was different about his little wife, and he was going to solve the riddle.

Merlin's blue eyes watched Viv and Gawain dashing by him. "What's wrong?"

Viv's blonde hair whipped around her face. "They are VAMPIRES! Arthur, the blond cocky one, is draining Gwen," She yelled as she hurried after Gawain.

Merlin's mouth dropped open in shock, "You're going the wrong way. Out the door, not up the steps. Leave Gwen with the blond crazy… She's not any good to us as a Vamp. Goodness, you girls," Merlin yelled back. His shoulders as he followed after the running pair. "Going to cause my death."

Vivian stopped in her tracks, when she spotted a formidable beautiful Egyptian woman guarding Gwen's bedroom door with her golden brown arms crossed. Gawain stood with his jaw tightly clenched, when he realized the woman would not allow him to enter Gwen's room.

Sekhmet peered over Gawain's broad shoulder. "Oh, young one how was your journey?"

Sekhmet smirked when Vivian shot her a questioning look. "Such a young soul. Slaughtered in your prime, just as you were becoming your own woman. Have you told her fair Gawain?" she questioned.

Gawain lowered his dark head in shame. He didn't plan on explaining anything to Vivian; he stood by his resolution that she should be free to live her life. Vivian's life was in London. He had learned his lesson the hard way. Ignoring Sekhmet's question, he pleaded in earnest: "Not now. We need to stop him. He might kill her."

Sekhmet's eyes danced with mirth as she leaned against the dark door. "No, Arthur is binding himself with Gwen as it was meant to be. They are fine. He needs a few droplets of her blood. It will teach him empathy, which he is sorely lacking. It might do something about his personality."

Vivian liked the strange woman; she shared her opinion on Arthur needing life lessons. Gawain shifting nervously gave her food for thought, '_What was up with that? Creepy manor is full of secrets and lies. Nothing about them seems true.'_ Vivian decided that she was going to get to the bottom of this.

She smiled gently at Gawain, enjoying how his sherry brown eyes were trying to avoid her. _'He is being coy,'_ Vivian thought, while checking out his strong shoulders, _'I bet his body is amazing. Touching him would be like reading Braille. Ripples found in all the right places.'_

She quickly regained her senses, questioning her sanity. She was not in a dating situation but a scary situation; and he was most likely a blood sucking freak himself. Vivian decided it was probably best for her to get some food, not just any kind of food, but really good food, truffles definitely being considered good food. Just need to eat…and sleep, she would need that too.

Sekhmet interrupted her thoughts, beaming over their shoulders she addressed Merlin: "Fair Merlin, are you ready to learn about magic?"

Merlin curled his lips. "No, all I am willing to learn is how to get a train ticket, so then I could get the hell out of here." Merlin didn't want to be a wizard. He hated his name. He didn't want to be him. Merlin was evil and horrible person. No, they needed to depart, away from here and away from that Merlin.

"She's returned to Arthur," Leon calmly informed Lancelot via Skype. Usually, he enjoyed Leon's updates, but tonight was a bit difficult for Lancelot to swallow. His beloved reunited with her husband, while he was away from her again, shaking his head, Lancelot reminded himself, _'No… she's Arthur's wife. I will do the right thing. I have a life with Elena. She understands me; we are two birds of the same flock.'_ Lancelot closed his eyes, recalling the scent of sweet peas on a late night in July three years ago. He discovered Elena strolling in Hyde Park. His dark eyes drank in her perfection. He seduced her into his life. Maybe, he had lead Guinevere to her doom. Lancelot shook his dark head recalling how they were in love, passionate, beautiful love. Her lips had crushed his with ardent passion. It felt so wrong and right at the same time.

His dark eyes drifted over Elena' sleeping form. Her deep breaths filled the cabin. His lips pursed in a tight line. Sekhmet deliberately sent him on a mission, far away, for Guinevere to return to Arthur. From a distance he could not complicate the situation. He knew, loving Guinevere was so very wrong, but how could he ever stop? Her golden beauty had inflamed his sense; her touch had burnt his flesh. Deep in his heart, Lancelot didn't regret one stolen moment with Guinevere; but he also knew, never again, would he betray Arthur. Yet, he could not deny his feelings, he had loved Guinevere deeply. His only regret the pain the affair had caused, from it Lancelot had learned his lesson, he could never betray his king over a woman, never again would he abuse the second chance of trust Arthur had bestowed on him. He was happy with Elena. It was the best for everyone. But he could not help and remember…

"_Let's run away from her, darling."_

_His large brown hands ran cross her flat pale stomach. He inhaled the scent of English roses. His thumb smoothed her silken skin. Her blonde hair fanned across his starched white pillow. Her lips curled in pleasure as she looked at him with drowsy blue eyes._

"_Where would we go Lancelot?"_

"_Anywhere."_

_Amusement danced in Guinevere's eyes. "I am the Queen of Camelot. I cannot leave."_

_Lancelot moved away from her tempting body. "I love you."_

"_That is not the roles we have in life."_

Lancelot slipped into bed with Elena. He would stay away for now.

Morgana pouted pathetically as her hands broke a bit from a cold hard biscuit. She blinked away tears, wondering how they dared to ignore her request to stop by for tea. She had everything planned. Her best silver was polished, and her best China decorated a perfectly set table. She made sure that the linen had been perfectly starched and folded. She had waited so very long for this day. A quaint family reunion, just the girls and Merlin; she wondered if blue was still a good color on Vivian. She would hold Guinevere's hand again as she told her about Arthur.

Morgana tapped her fingers as she thought over her plan, _'I spent hours brewing a perfect spell to awaken Guinevere's memories in her newly acquired curly top mind. In her dreams Gwen would learn all about Arthur, Lancelot, and Guinevere's great love triangle. How would she feel about her two handsome lovers? How disappointing… nothing worse than congealing jam and stale bread.' _Morgana sipped a cup of cold Earl Grey. Her eyebrows suddenly rose; hopefully, she wasn't sipping the one laced with a sedative. With Vivian in her clutches, she would have lured Gawain back into her arms. Once Vivian was disposed of, they would be happy again. He would love her again. She would make Arthur understand. She would give him back Guinevere. Then, she would be forgiven and all would be well. Morgana smiled cheerfully.

"Shall I clean the dishes, sister," Morgana asked halfheartedly.

Morgause looked coldly at her younger sister. She had planned her revenge for centuries. But someone had foiled those plans. Morgause acknowledged, _'It had been a simple plan. When the fair came into town, it was easy for Morgana to disguise herself as Madame Chloe. Morgana charmed the unsuspecting trio into her lair. Hell, I should have just murdered them then and there, and sent the pieces to Arthur. Why do we need a plan to irritate little brother? Foolish me, foolish me!'_

Morgause recalled their plan, Morgana's delicate finger had traced Gwen's life line, and released Guinevere's memories. That girl relived her perilous and treacherous history nightly, her heart torn between two men who loved her desperately. Then when she called Vivian to offer her vintage Chanel from the 1950's and the canary had jumped at the bait, the plan was set and they should have been here!

Her brother and lover murdered their child without hesitation. His rightful heir was slaughtered like a dog. She had to kill Llacheu. He would have messed up her plans. Mordred was supposed to be Arthur's heir. But he could not embrace his son because of Guinevere. He loved Guinevere, the one who willingly gave her body to Lancelot.

"Where are they?" Morgause screamed in frustration.

Morgana shrugged as she cleared the dishes. "It's just rude. I made Vivian her favorite drink. She enjoyed it so very much last time." Morgana giggled. It would teach that harlot to steal Gawain from me. He was mine for all of eternity. One day, he would return to her. Morgana would welcome him with open arms.

Morgause smiled when she heard soft footprints behind her. A dark sparkle danced in her luminous brown eyes. "Yes, beloved?"

Freya disliked when her mother yelled, it sounded as if something was dying. It was a loud screeching sound which caused everyone to fall to their needs in pain.

Growing up Freya never expected kisses or loving hugs. Tenderness would be nice, Freya sighed wistfully. Mother loved her Aunt Morgana. Morgause was Mother, not Mum. She was never a 'Mummy.' Mother lamented her dead son's father. She spoke of him often. Her dark brown eyes looked longingly out of a large glass window. The outside world was always so green and fresh. Often she wondered about the world.

She never had a chance to attend school. Mother arranged a tutor. She spent hours studying at an online University. Freya had a mental note to rewatch Drew Barrymore in _Never Been Kissed_, the story of her life.

Freya smoothed her dark hair from her doe brown eyes. "What's the ruckus, Mother?"

Morgause turned, and smiled at her daughter. "Nothing, my dear. Old friends didn't arrive for tea. It was quite upsetting. We had planned for their arrival for some time. Now we must return to our calendar. Aunty and mother have to make plans for another engagement with our old friends."

"Oh, I'll help clear the dishes." Freya responded in turn.

Morgause watched her daughter removing dishes from the cluttered table. Life was so simple when Mordred arrived as a girl. As a young man he was prideful and uncontrolled. Freya was simple and sweet, borderline stupid. She was easy to bend to her will, almost as gullible as a young Morgana. She did enjoy her nights with Cenred to create her child in this life. The irony of it, Arthur's greatest foe was the father of his reborn son. No, Morgause shook her head. Arthur's reborn daughter. She just knew Merlin would fall for the charms of a beautiful woman. She would have her revenge on Arthur. A small smile curved her face. She could wait a bit longer.

Catrina crossed her legs as flower blew around her body. Her fingers curled as she channeled her magic. She allowed her spirit to connect with the fairy world. She smiled when positive cosmos energy flowed in her veins.

"Where are the children?" Her mind filled with images of her girls and Merlin.

Her eyelids quivered when she watched the encounter at the home in Wales. Catrina flicked her brown hair from her face as she returned to her earth form. A deep, dark rage consumed her. Methodically, she pulled a bag from the closet and packed her luggage. She was livid.

She spent hours creating boxes in Gwen's mind. Every night, they went on an adventure when Gwen was a child. Catrina would swoop the children into Gwen's mind. They built boxes to mind bad memories. She'll be dammed if the Pendragon and Lefay families would undo her years of protection.

Gwen wasn't strong enough to deal with her past. Catrina had planned one day to ease the truth into her mind. However, now wasn't that time. She would save her children from the overgrown leeches- those not alive but not quite dead bastards. She remembered to pack a few stakes. She was going to channel her inner Buffy. "Don't mess with my children," she muttered, "I'm going to hurt Arthur Pendragon. Possibly Gawain, for not notifying me before all this happened. Oh, and that damn Leon. He can mutter about Honeysuckles until the cows came home."

Bright sunlight beamed into the dining room as Arthur idly sipped a cup of hot black coffee. He decided to ignore the feelings of comfort he found sleeping with the girl. Despite the girl not being his Guinevere, something about her still enflamed his senses. He fought every urge to climb the stairs and return to her bed.

"Arthur Pendragon, you are a class A bastard," Gawain muttered from the doorway of the lavish dinette. "What in the aloof, distant head of yours were you thinking last night?"

Arthur's pink lips curled in a hard smile. He was not in the mood to entertain Gawain's nobility. Not only was it downright annoying, but this time he was overstepping his boundaries. Arthur reckoned that once in thousand years he was allowed to lose control. He actually touched a woman, and sipped her very essences… and…. He didn't feel an ounce of guilt about tasting her.

"Mind your own affairs Gawain. She's my wife." Arthur growled.

Gawain's head shook violently, "She is not your wife. Her name is Gwen, someone who is very new to life… this isn't-"

"Let me guess…Nothing is very right until you make it better, right?"

Gawain sighed and strolled towards the table. The chair made a loud scraping sound across the polished floor.

"Watch the floor."

"Wow, you care."

Arthur's cold blue eyes regarded Gawain's incredulous. "I have feelings."

"Your feelings are like a glacier in the Arctic. Harsh, unyielding, and your remnants are painful," Gawain replied insolently.

"Ouch."

Gawain placed his elbows on the table.

'Don't let the boys see you," Arthur admonished. "It's bad manners." Arthur spent hours attempting to teach his boys about chivalry. Even after a thousand years, they acted like they were raised in a barn. Duran chewed with his mouth open. While, Llacheu smacked. Arthur swore that they did it to annoy him. Duran was constantly dirty and climbing trees and Llacheu was just distant and moody. A thousand years of attitude from that boy.

Gawain sank his hands into his hair. "What about the boys?"

"They will be happy. Their mother has returned to us. I spoke with them last night before I approached Guinevere. Duran was very excited to have a mother. He wanted her to read him a story. He wanted to cook with her. Llacheu regarded the affair with disinterest."

"NEWSFLASH, SHE'S NOT THEIR MOTHER! She's not old enough to have given birth to those kids. They are older than her. Her name is Gwen. What is wrong with you Arthur?"

"Minor details."

"Arthur, listen to yourself."

Arthur angrily raised a hand to silence Gawain. "She's young, yes. She's had a life, yes. Her spirit is Guinevere. This is meant to be."

"You're crazy. She's not your wife. I don't expect Vivian to fall in love with me. She has a life and I'm not a part of it. Yes, it hurts…her eyes do not shine with love for me. My soul longs for…her. But Arthur, contrary to you, I love her enough to walk away." Gawain knew it was the right thing to do.

Arthur shook his hand. "You're a fool. You're afraid of the past, afraid of the dark shadows, afraid of what happened."

Gawain slammed his hand loudly across the table. Orange juice sloshed onto the table, "You're dammed right. My love caused Vivian her life, Arthur! Your demented sister murdered her. She was a young girl. Morgana took her life! I will not do that to her again."

"You are the one who says things are different now. Why don't you acknowledge all that is and could be different, this time around?"

"Meaning?"

"Maybe, she could handle my sister."

"Neither one of them could in the last life."

"I will protect Guinevere."

Gawain huffed in disbelief. "You did a bang up job in your last life."

"Meaning?"

"Arthur, you were obsessed with Guinevere. Your love turned to a strange lust-love-hate thing. You stole her child. You were distant and cold to her. You were never home. She chose to have an affair with your favorite knight to retaliate."

Arthur exhaled. "I know everything you said is true, but I want her."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why are we in Wales again?" Gwen asked.

Vivian and Merlin exchanged a look. "Well, my mum has a friend and we're staying with him for a spell," Merlin lied. Vivian was amazed by Merlin's ability to lie smoothly. He was an expert liar when the situation deemed it necessary. Vivian jumped as her eyes casted a dark look. She hated to lie. "Yes, sweetie, it's just a short break."

"Oh, what about the sale?"

"Oh, right, about that…Sophia is looking after things."

Gwen snuggled against her fluffy white pillows. Her small hands rubbed a red mark on her neck. Her fingers traced the healing skin. "Did I burn my neck on the seatbelt or something?" she inquired.

Merlin licked his lips. "You don't remember?" Something burnt you last night. It wasn't a seat belt, darling.

"No."

"Nothing from yesterday," Vivian asked curiously.

"Absolutely nothing, well, except waking up here."

Merlin rubbed his eyes; Gwen's brain was a seriously complex place. '_How does she do that? How can she suppress anything painful, unpleasant, or anything that she doesn't want to deal with in their life?'_

"You don't remember meeting your blond?"

Gwen stared at her friends in confusion. "What blond?"

Vivian crossed her arms, "The one from your dreams." How in the hell did this always happen to her? She buries anything painful in her complex difficult mind.

"What dreams?"

Merlin shut his eye as he prayed for strength. "The ones where you dated two men at the same time. You know the ones where you were a fickle slut."

Gwen's sweet laughter filled the room. "When was my last date? Me, a femme fatale that's Viv."

"Hey," Vivian squealed.

Merlin pulled Vivian from the bed. "Get dressed, and come down for breakfast."

"Okay, will do."

Arthur watched Merlin and Vivian sit at his table. Merlin's large hand proceeded to overload his plate with eggs, sausages, crumpets, and fruit.

"Help yourself."

Merlin smiled at Arthur. "I would say the same, except you might bite me."

Arthur bestowed a sour look at Merlin. He noticed Gawain stealing glances at Vivian. She demurely sipped a cup of coffee.

"Well, let's cut to the chase Arthur. She doesn't remember yesterday," Merlin began. "We should keep it that way."

Gawain shoved a fork full of eggs into his mouth. He didn't want to allow any words to escape his mouth. He longed for a pair of earplugs. He knew Arthur would erupt in anger.

"Pardon me?" Arthur asked softly. Gawain realized that it was too soft. Merlin didn't get a hint of malice in Arthur's supposedly gentle response.

Merlin met Arthur's eyes. "She hides things away in her mind. Yesterday was too much for her; so she blocked you out of her mind. She can't even remember the dreams. It's better this way." As he wolfed down a crumpet smothered in jam.

"No," Arthur spat forcefully.

Merlin ignored. "Anyway…after breakfast, we'll be on our way."

"You can go. She stays with me."

Merlin chewed his eggs as he says, "She doesn't remember you. It would scare her. She's not your food source mate."

Arthur chuckled, "I don't need her for food Merlin."

"Okay…lust." Merlin responded as he washed the eggs down with some grapefruit juice. "Yeah you binged on her neck. Gwen has a magnificent love bite on her neck."

"It is not lust," Arthur gritted through his teeth. "I have questions."

Merlin waved his hand in annoyance. "Look, Arthur, can I call you Arthur. Or would you prefer sire?"

A blond eyebrow arched. "Arthur, will do just fine!" he spat.

"You expect Gwen to answer questions about your wife's affair with your best friend. How would this be fair to her? To hold a thousand year old indiscretion against her."

Vivian noticed Arthur's nail scarping the fine linen tablecloth. "You could not possibly understand Merlin."

Merlin eyed Arthur coldly. "I _could not possibly understand_? Allow me to enlighten you. We read the books! We have seen Excalibur, the Mists of Avalon, King Arthur and the Sword in the Stone and as it turns out I have been a bumbling old fool to a cold hearted bastard… But, I don't understand!"

Vivian wrapped her fingers around Merlin's skinny wrist. "Merlin," trying to calm Merlin down, but he continued: "Gwen is portrayed as a WHORE! That it was all her fault. What about you, Arthur? You had a child with your sister." By now a vein throbbed in Merlin's neck. His face twisted in rage. His chest heaved unevenly.

"SHUT UP!" Arthur roared.

But Merlin wouldn't have it. A thought occurred to him and he questioned the table, "Where's Vivian in all of this? What role did Vivian play? How come they never mention Vi?"

Gawain lowered his dark head. "She died young."

Vivian smiled faintly, airily she asked, "Was it painful? Was I a beauty?" Vivian made a joke to defuse the tension round the table.

Gawain gave her a wry grin. "You were poisoned. Yes, you were a beauty, like a perfect star."

"By whom," she inquired curiously. Vivian didn't know why his words made her heart skip a beat, there was something about him.

"Morgana."

"What? Morgana murdered Vivian? Are they reborn or were they hanging around for a few thousand years?" Merlin hollered.

Arthur swallowed as he gave Merlin an even look. "They are alive. They are contained. They lie in Devon."

"We were on our way to Devon," Vivian offered cautiously. "Grace Moore contacted me about selling a few vintage Chanel dresses."

Gawain ignored the bad feelings in his gut. "Perhaps, a strange happening," he comforted Vivian.

Merlin's chair scraped the floor. "Nothing just happens! They tricked us. You tricked us. Grace Moore. Flip it around, Morgause. Look, we're just fine. We don't need you." His fingers clasped Vivian's wrist. "Let's get out of here. I'm getting Gwen. Someone need to take charge of this mess."

"You're not the Merlin that I knew," Arthur observed smoothly. "The Merlin I knew never ran from anything."

"Well, the Merlin you knew was never placed in a tree. I don't want to be your Merlin, ever again."

"You were a good man."

Merlin shook his head, "I was a monster. I stole Guinevere's baby. I arranged your mother's rape! I helped to murder Gorlois. There is blood and deception on my soul. How am I supposed to fine with this? It's not fine, Arthur."

"What about Guinevere?"

"Gwen, her name is Gwen. Don't call her Guinevere. Just Gwen."

"What about Gwen? She can't live her life suppressing memories. She needs to deal with her past." Assessing the situation, Arthur concluded that Gwen's current form of protection was dangerous and that Merlin could be a problem. He didn't like Merlin's attachment to Guinevere.

"The memories with you or the memories with her birth mother and the boyfriend," Vivian asked nervously, "I am with Merlin. Why open Pandora's box? It would appear I died young, and I never had a family. I never knew love. Your twisted sister murdered me. Merlin was awful. Guinevere broke her vows. Why would we want a warped family reunion? To share our feelings?"

"I do not share my feelings Vivian."

"Maybe, that's why she swapped spit with Lancelot, Arthur," Vivian countered saucily. "I read the books. You were distant, aloof, and even cruel at times. She was nothing more than your trophy, and you don't like people sampling your pie."

"ENOUGH!" Arthur roared. "I made mistakes. I'm just a man." Why was it that he was the only one who could see that this was their second chance at happiness.

"You mean, a blood sucking living forever man."

"I loved her," Arthur remembered sadly.

"Gwen is Gwen. Not your wife."

"That's a yes and no answer, fair Vivian," Gawain, loyal to Arthur, silkily pointed out. "Her soul was created by Guinevere. Her soul is linked to Arthur's. Whether you like it or not, she's Arthur's soul mate."

"What do you know about soul mates, Gawain?"

"The legend doesn't have a woman for you."

Merlin noticed a sadness filling Gawain's eyes. "I was dedicated to being a knight. Love was not meant for me." He kept his eyes from Vivian. He would not reveal anything to them.

"Basically, you were a monk."

Gawain chuckled. "Not really."

"So, you do understand. We will just pretend that we never met." Vivian stated.

"No." Gawain shook his head, "You can't spend your whole life running away. Merlin...Vivian, there comes a time when you have to face the past."

"Look, we had it with the past. Vi's dad took off; and we survived as a group. My dad was not in the picture. We won't discuss Gwen's family. We became a family. Don't tear us apart." Merlin pleaded.

"I saw what happened. Gwen needs to face her mother." Arthur stated as he regretfully looked into Merlin's imploring gaze.

Merlin shot the idea down, "No, thank you. We lived it as children. It was dark and confusing. Leave it be."

"To let her forget everything that she can't handle. That's absurd."

Vivian rolled her shoulders, "It works for us."

"Not anymore." Arthur barked, interrupting the trio's back and forth.

Gwen eyed the two young boys cautiously. They appeared to be conspicuously eavesdropping on the loud commotion that came from the dining room.

"Hello." Gwen smiled at the young boys. She was surprised when the little redhead dashed towards her and wrapped his arms around her small waist. Her fingers automatically rose to stroke his hair as he beamed at her.

Duran's heart burst with love for his mummy. She was finally here after so many years. He finally had a mummy. She was perfect. She was the perfect size. She smelled like wildflowers and chocolate biscuits. He would never leave her side. Duran snuggled his face into Gwen's belly.

"You're staying forever, right? I've been waiting for you. For so very long." he enthused.

The older blond boy stared at Gwen with anxious eyes. "Is it really you?" Llacheu didn't want to touch the woman. She was his almost mother. Was she the missing link? Could she make the blond monster happy? Father never laughed or smiled. He was a loving father, but something was missing. Llacheu spent a thousand years wondering about his mother. Now she stood before him. She was younger than he imagined and looked nothing like her portrait. Her brown eyes were so kind.

Gwen chuckled lightly, "Well, if you expected Gwen. Yes, it's me."

Llacheu offered a small smile. What should he say. I'll take you as Gwen or Guinevere as long as we can call you, Mum. Duran will probably call you, Mummy. Llacheu knew that his mother was hesitant. He couldn't tell her yet. But he won't allow Dad to scare her off. He might be 11, but he was the oldest 11 year old, ever. He could wait until she was ready.

"Yes, Gwen, we were expecting you. Dad said that you would come one day." Gwen smiled at the pleasant young man. Llacheu's brow curled when concern marred her dark eyes.

Her head flung around when she heard Merlin's voice yelling.

"What is going on in there?"

"The yelling? It happens a lot around here. You will get used to it." Llacheu grinned. "So…how long are you staying?"

"Forever," Duran muttered happily as Gwen's hands stroked his red hair. Gwen was surprised by the feelings forming in her heart. His little arms felt so right. The other boy's blue eyes were filled with such hope as he gazed at her.

A/N: sorry for the delay. Writer's block, sprang wrist, chipped teeth. my personal favorite tornados. I will be better in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

Dismayed, Vivian eyed Gwen when she floated into the room holding the hands of Arthur's children. The children of the dammed she mentally noted. That little one wrapped his hands possessively around Gwen's slim wrist. The other creature eyed his father defiantly. A chill ran along Vivian's spine when Gwen sat beside Merlin, smiling shyly at Merlin as she covered his large hand with her petite one.

Vivian groaned, shaking her head, why does she always choose that box? Why is Merlin her safe haven? Why, why. why… damn her mother for not allowing Gwen to deal with her problems. Those damn boxes were destructive and annoying. Arthur Pendragon was not going to like this.

Arthur noticed she was different than last night. Her fabulous hair secured by silver barrettes. She wore a demure pink cardigan. All things to hide the passion boiling beneath that innocent surface. Guinevere entered the breakfast room with their children. He ignored rush of lust in his loins. Why is she smiling happily at Merlin? Arthur smiled proudly at the boys. They seemed to accept their "mother" without question. They needed maternal love after a 1,000 years surround by Arthur and his knights. Duran beamed at Guinevere. Ever so often, he would reach up and traced her brown curls. Gwen would turn in her chair and smiled at their son. Arthur could never remember such joy in Duran. Even, Llacheu in his never ending bad attitude seemed to enjoy talking with his mother. His hands removed Duran's sticky fingers from Guinevere's hair. Arthur remembered the feel of her curls across his fingers.

Ever since Vivian could remember, Gwen would always make a big deal about small children. She adored them. The love Gwen had for these little germ carriers was a mystery to Vivian. She would bet her Chanel suit that the little one never washed his hands.

'Guinevere, did you sleep well?" Arthur inquired politely. Gawain twisted his lips in disgust as Vivian's brows knitted together in annoyance.

Gwen looked at the handsome man with such deep blue eyes and glorious blonde hair. He was so dashingly handsome like Apollo. Something in his gaze made her want to move next to him. She couldn't make her eyes leave his face. Gwen pressed her lips into her teeth. Pain makes you focus, Gwen thought. Don't look at him. She felt immature and childish. She knew her cheeks were red from the heat she felt in her face. She curled her fingers tighter around Merlin's.

"Yes," Gwen bubbled, "This is such a great class trip."

"Trip?" What in the hell is wrong with her? Arthur's suspicion of something was amiss were confirmed when Merlin's blue eyes widened. His large forehead cupped her forehead.

He couldn't hear what Merlin whispered to Gwen.

"16, silly, "Gwen gushed.

Arthur opened his mouth to question his wife about her secret conversation with Merlin. If Arthur had learned anything from the past, Guinevere could not be trusted when it came to secret chats and meetings with other men. She should never be left to her own devices. "Guinevere?" Arthur drawled; she raised his anger when it took her a moment to acknowledge him.

She smiled brightly at Arthur. A soft innocence shone in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Sir. I usually don't hear Guinevere. It takes a moment to respond," Gwen answered truthfully. Arthur leaned back in his chair.

A blonde eyebrow arched, he noticed Gwen didn't appear to recognize him. She called him "Sir."

"What the hell was going on?" Arthur questioned himself

Arthur wanted to pound on the table when Will entered to take the boys. A stern look adorned his face. "I have been searching for the two of you."

"My mu-," Duran began.

"Duran," Arthur admonished with a sharp movement of his head. The charming boy fell silent as his father issued a command. Fat tears filled his eyes as he crawled into Gwen's lap. His small arms wrapping around her neck: "Promise me that you won't leave. I'll be good…today."

Gwen ran her hand soothing along his small back. She couldn't understand the rush of emotion flooding her heart for these two children. She felt like she belonged with them. Maybe, she could be their au pair for the summer. Gwen pulled Duran's wet face from her shoulder. His little eyes searched her soul. She smiled at Llacheu who offered his hand towards his younger brother.

"Mu… No, Gwen, you will stay with us," Llacheu asked. Llacheu knew his mother didn't understand everything. She reminded him of a young robin that they found in the words. It was so young and fragile. Father taught them to hold the bird gently. It took them weeks to nurse the bird to health. She still flew around. He hoped Father would handle his mother with tender hands. I'm the world's oldest 12 year old. He knew things. He watched MTV and BBC after cast his father a hateful look. He expected his dad to make it a thousand times worst by the end of the day.

"Father?" Llacheu

Arthur's eyes met a version of his own. "Yes,"

"Remember the robin?"

"Of course, I'll be here. Go off for your studies."

Gwen watched Duran walk off with Llacheu as they ended towards the door.

"Come with us?" Duran smiled loving at Gwen. Her heart melted at the look of love in his eyes.

"Yes," Gwen whispered. "I'll be there in a moment". Duran happily skipped out of the breakfast with Llacheu and Will.

Arthur was not used to being ignored by anyone, including his wife. Then again, she did take Lancelot to her bed. Arthur breathed heavily as he watched her hurriedly drink a glass of orange juice. Gwen placed her glass on the table. She didn't acknowledge Arthur as she pushed her chair from the table. Her long dark hair swung around her face. An eerie feeling dawned in his stomach, his nostrils flared when Gwen leaned over a placed a soft kiss on Merlin's mouth.

"I'll see you later Viv," Gwen called as she walked from the room.

Vivian placed her coffee cup on the table. "I'm going to need a another bun." Vivian dreaded turning her eyes towards Arthur. She could feel his anger permeated the room. She gave Merlin a warning look, that dimwit had the nerve to look content. Vivian started to count in her head, giving Arthur to three to explode. To her surprise, he made it to five.

"What in the hell was that about, Merlin? Why did my wife kiss you? You hate each other!" Arthur roared. The dishes rattled when he slammed his fist against the table. Gawain grabbed Arthur's forearm to settle his nerves.

'Arthur, be quiet, they will return. Something is amiss here. It was like she's a different person.

Gawain shrugged at the molten fury in Arthur's ice cold blue eyes. "My wife… just kissed another man in front of me. At least, the blonde version had enough sense to hide from public eyes, Gawain," Arthur raged.

Merlin met Arthur's wild blue eyes with a calm stare. "How many times, do we need to explain this? Her name is Gwen. She's not your wife. You're dammed dirty old codger. She's twenty –four. How old are you again, King Arthur? Hmm, at least 1, 000 years too old for Gwen!"

Arthur leaned back in his chair. He missed the old days when Merlin was not only at his side but on his side, offering advice or solving his problems. He didn't like his faithful friend lying for the enemy or touching his wife. They hated each with a passion. Yet, here, they were.

Arthur studied the young people before him. Merlin was brimming with hostility. Vivian appeared to be mildly amused at the turn of events. Neither seemed shocked at her kissing Merlin. What did they know about his wife?

"Vivian?"

Arthur ignored the look of insolence from the young woman. It was either her or Merlin. "Yes, my lordship?" Vivian gushed with fake sweetness. Arthur gritted his teeth and offered a tight smile.

"What's wrong with Guinevere?"

Vivian placed her chin on the table and offered him a catty smile: "Well, Guinevere died over 1, 000 years ago. She was a dishonest whore." Arthur flinched." You were a lousy husband. You're only likable in the _Sword and the Stone._ Any other collection, you're an arse. Geezus Beezus, they got it right about your personality."

"Vivian, please, what's wrong with her?'

Vivian had to make a quick choice about revealing Gwen's secret. Her mother would be livid about revealing the secret of the boxes. Gwen couldn't spend her life ignoring her pain and resetting time. Constantly, returning to place of being 16 years old in the middle of her first love with Merlin. Goodness, whatever happened between Gwen and Arthur last night in that room, she couldn't handle it, and she ran away. Back to the secure world created by their mother.

Vivian stared coldly at Arthur. "What happened in her room last night?"

Vivian frowned as a red flush crept over Arthur's handsome face.

"You touched her?"

"Mind your own affairs."

"How far did you take it?"

"Answer my question."

"Answer mine!"

Gawain was impressed with Vivian. She had changed from the woman he remembered so many years ago. She had a quiet dignity and charm. Her sense of loyalty was amazing. In the past, she merely made demands for material items. He willed his fingers not to touch her golden locks.

Merlin was downright sick of staying in the Scooby haunted mansion. He was tired of Arthur. Gawain, Percy, will and Leon seemed like good chaps. Arthur was another matter, his eyes possessively raked over Gwen, as if she was his possession, his toy. She was a real girl…no, correction, she is a woman.

"Arthur," Merlin stated calmly, "Gwen and I were in love as teenagers. We were each other's first love and first kiss. It was sweet, innocent and wonderful.

Gawain's cognac eyes flew towards Arthur. To his surprise, Arthur did not lunge across the table and try to strangle Merlin.

Arthur's lips were in a straight line, "Where you or are you lovers?"

Merlin shook his head, "What part did you not understand when I said sweet and innocent? I never touched her. To be honest, I still love her. I will always love her."

"Well, isn't that dandy, Merlin? Try to hate her, in the past it made my life easier" Arthur snapped.

Merlin threw his napkin on the table, "I don't hate her. Never could, we aren't those people, Arthur. She's not your Guinevere. "

"Care to expand?"

Merlin swallowed and bravely explained, "I think Gwen should leave this house, and never returned. You're dangerous to her. She should leave with Vivian and me in the morning."

"No, she stays her with me and our children. What the hell is wrong with you, Merlin? I spent a thousand years waiting for her."

"I don't think so, she's in love with me. Not you. Thus, she will follow me and take my advice." Merlin countered

"Merlin, I'm warning you."

"Arthur, I'm telling you."

"Father."

Arthur placed his business papers on his cherry wood desk. He was currently behind in his art dealings. Sometimes, it was hard to fight evil things, raise children, and have a nutty person as a wife. The last two days threw a curveball into his normal ordered life. Guinevere added chaos to the calmness of his life.

He hadn't seen her in a few hours. She disappeared with the boys to their rooms. He hadn't eaten lunch with his children. He always ate with his boys. He couldn't deal with another hour of watching Guinevere fawn over Merlin.

"Yes, come in."

Llacheu shut the heavy door. He flopped down in the chair in front of Arthur's desk.

"Arthur."

Arthur's blonde eyebrow rose.

"Arthur?'

Llacheu grinned. "We need to speak like men."

"Really, you rolled across the floor last week over a Wii game."

Llacheu flushed in embarrassment. "Dad, things have changed. Mum is here."

Arthur twisted a pencil in his fingers. "Mum?"

Llacheu shrugged, "She's our mum. She smells really good. Her hands are soft. She hugs us. She's our mum."

"Understood." Arthur noticed something in Llacheu eyes.

"Dad, don't…Don't stop."

Llacheu placed his palms on Arthur's desk. How could he say this without losing all of his privileges? Honesty is the best policy. "I'm the worlds' oldest 12 year old. I know things... something is off with Mum."

Arthur didn't have words for his son. He was right; something was really off with his mother. She's insane.

"And, you need to be different with her. Nice and gentle."

"I'm nice, "Arthur scoffed.

"No... You're not. Maybe compared to a wounded bear that hasn't eaten in a few weeks. Okay, you're nice," he reasoned with a shrug. "She needs gentleness. Not your usual. I command and you follow. I order and you follow. This is a dictatorship, not a democracy. "

"I'm not that bad."

Llacheu rubbed his chin: "If you want a democracy, you should have been born to Thomas Jefferson. You aren't declaring anything in this house."

Arthur shook his head, "I realize that she's different than what I expected."

"Very different, Father."

"I'll be nice." Arthur advised his son. Llacheu frowned in shock, "As nice as I can be, Llacheu. I'm not rose and lilies. The world is a harsh place."

"Don't drive her away."

"I'm not a monster."

Llacheu stared at the ceiling and whistled. "That's debatable."

Arthur gave Llacheu a sardonic blue gaze. "I do have a dungeon."

"Yes, my room," Llacheu huffed

Llacheu placed his feet on Arthur's desk. Arthur stared at his child with disbelief. Did he really put his feet on his desk? The children are losing their minds. My household is in disarray.

A brisk knock at the door made Arthur dropped his rebuke about Llacheu fifthly feet on his desk.

"Enter."

Leon's curly head popped around the door. "Arthur, Catrina is here."

"Great, who else is coming to here? Without an invitation. I don't have enough plates or food to feed these people."

Arthur wanted to bang his head against the steel cabinet, perhaps, slitting his wrist would be less painful, to his chagrin he remembered he was immortal, thus killing one self was not an option. He made a mental note to thank Sekhmet next time that he saw her. To add to the sticky situation he found himself in, he now found himself being son in law to Catrina; she was his mother in law! How much worse could it get, he asked himself. This had to be remedied, reminding himself he was king after all and Catrina was his subject, bound to his will, she would have to answer to him, rectify what she had done and by the end of the day it would all be fine. That in mind, he went to face his newly appointed mother in law.

Annoyed he found her; lounging in his settee like she was queen of his house. Arthur promised himself that she would not interfere or control anything in his home. None of them would control anything. He was tired of being at Sekhmet's beck and call. He grew weary of fighting and killing demons and other monsters. His body ached. It was time for serenity in his house. He would have it, even if he had to strangle Catrina before tea.

"Arthur," Catrina exhaled frowning at him.

She has the nerve to frown at me. In my house, she's frowning at me, whatever is going on, this ends today!

Skipping the pleasantry, Arthur went right to the matter at heart, "Catrina, what have you done to her?"

Catrina wondered if Gwen reset her mind. Something must have occurred that she couldn't handle. Hell, she couldn't handle Arthur. She never could. It lead to her downfall and history would repeat itself again, if she did not put a stop to it. They needed to create a new order for Camelot.

"Whatever do you mean?" she batted him

Arthur's eyes bulged in anger. Whatever did he mean? Why didn't I behead her when I had an executioner? Burn her at the stake. Ridiculous witch. Arthur let out a small whistle, too many years dealing with her. Too many years of her hiding Guinevere from him. Too many years of just waiting and too many years have been lost.

"What have you done to her mind? Merlin and Vivian were not very forthcoming."

Catrina breathed a little easier. They had protected Gwen from Arthur.

"Arthur, Gwen is a sweet girl. A young girl just finding her feet."

"Catrina, I kissed her, tasted her blood. It was not the same as when I kiss Duran's boo boos. This was the kind of kiss that burned your soul. Cut ideas of mother goose out of this one.'

Catrina blinked in shock. He bit the girl? Please, Catrina hoped that he had not stolen her virginity.

"You took liberties with my child?'

Arthur dragged his fingers through his hair and tugged at it in frustration. What the hell is wrong with these people? No wonder, Gwen is insane. Once, this all is done and over with, he planned to keep them banned from his estate.

"Might I remind you that she's my wife?"

"Your point? "

"My point, I order you to get rid of your spell. From what I can tell, Merlin does not have use of his powers, yet. He could have not cast the spell. No way it could have been Vivian, it would have inconvenience her. This would leave you, mother-in-law dearest. Or should I call you Pandora?"

Catrina rolled her eyes at Arthur, unfazed she told him, "It's a very complex spell, Arthur. It requires much thought and planning. Let me take her home to London. I'll undo it."

Arthur knew Catrina lied. She always smiled when she lies.

"No, thanks. As your King, I command you to explain the spell."

Catrina's crossed her arms in a huff. She knew that Arthur controlled all over her actions. She would not be able to deny him.

"Arthur, one night as a child… Gwen had a horrible flashback of the abuse she suffered." Remembering Catrina shut her eyes tightly, "She awoke screaming and crying. Her eyes full of fear and pain. I had to make it better for her, remove all bad memories from her life, so I created boxes to pack away the awful memories. I gave her the power to revert to happy times, when one of the boxes threatens to spill into her existing life. I think last night was too much, you overwhelmed her and she retreated.

Arthur pushed his fingers into his brow, Catrina and Nimueh played with her mind. He made a mental note to murder Nimueh in her sleep. He couldn't hurt Catrina. The stress it would cause in his life, just did not make it worth it.

"So, you manipulated her mind?"

"I healed her."

Arthur stared at Catrina as she sat smugly on his settee. Dumbfounded he asked himself, saved her from what? Reality and sanity? Real emotions? Catrina's care damaged Gwen, this would end today.

"Take the boxes away." Arthur commanded Catrina.

She shot him a defiant look: "No, Arthur, Gwen is disturbed little girl. She needs caring and a peaceful environment, all her family can provide, so that we are clear, by her family I mean my family.

Did she really refer to Gwen as a little girl? Gwen was plenty of things, and he didn't associate childhood with his wife. Arthur's will was tested by everything that made him noble. His mind drifted to his yoga session with Sekhmet. He despised yoga, but if these breathing session helped him to calmly put Catrina in her place so be it.

"Catrina, I order to remove those boxes from her mind. Now, if you please."

"No." Catrina vehemently shook her head; Arthur had been horrible match for Gwen. Despite him having changed, she worried what Gwen would change into. After all as she recalled, Guinevere too started off as sweet young thing and low and behold became this dark twisted temptress. They caused each so much pain. She would not and could not live though another go around of Arthur and Guinevere.

"As a mother, you can't command me to harm my child. No, Arthur."

Catrina waited for a passionate show of temper. She swallowed nervously when Arthur bowed and strolled out of the room, fury surrounded him like a cloak.

_Camelot_

_Guinevere frowned when she came upon Lancelot sitting on a blanket in the meadow. She wanted time alone away from everyone, especially Arthur and Lancelot. Here, he lay drinking sweet wine and eating apples. Did he honestly think that she would eat and rest on a blanket with him? This was becoming out of control. It has to end today._

_She ignored the look of love on his handsome face. She batted away a single red rose clasped tightly in his hand._

"_My love, please accept my token of affection"._

_Gwen shook her blonde head as guilt, regret, and remorse ate away at her weary soul, she had to be honest: "I don't love you, Lancelot. I love my husband. There can not be anything between us."_

_Lancelot raised a rough hand to her face, "I know our love will hurt him. This cannot be denied."_

"_No, this is painful and it is wrong. It ends today."_

_Guinevere brushed her lips across Lancelot's. Her thumb traced his cheekbones. She pulled her hands from his grasp as she walked away from him. She never looked back at Lancelot standing perfectly in the meadow on that bright summer's day._

_They didn't notice Morgana hidden in a tree branch eating a red apple. _

Lancelot's present residence

"Dreaming of the past, Lancelot?" Sekhmet mused as she found Lancelot sitting at a river bank. His dark eyes idly watching fish swimming against the stream. He fondly remembered his fishing trips with Arthur, Gawain and Leon.

"Sekhmet, good afternoon, milady," Lancelot answered, always polite, he struggle to his feet to greet the ancient goddess, a small smile on his face.

Her ebony ancient eyes, shrewdly assessed Lancelot. "Do you dream of her?"

"Who?"

Sekhmet omitted a small chuckle at his attempt to hide his feelings, "Guinevere, well… now she's Gwen."

"No."

"Liar."

"We caused a great deal of hurt."

Sekhmet offered Lancelot her hand, "Yes, you did. Camelot was a horrible, glorious place of nobility and treachery.

"It was a place of honor."

"It was a legend. A tale of a noble yet flawed king, and his beautiful wife who became collateral damage and loony in the process and a faithful knight deeply in love with both of them. You made the wrong choice," bluntly she continued, "In the end you loved her more, Lancelot. More than you loved him and in Guinevere's end, she loved him more."

Lancelot stopped. "No, she was queen. She couldn't leave. Our love was real and strong."

Sekhmet rolled her eyes. She resisted the urge to tell him to talk to the hand. That might be the reason why she found American TV so refreshing.

"Lancelot, do I need to tell you about the Wheel of Fortune game? Do I need I to spell it out in huge letters? Do you need to borrow a vowel or call a friend to get a clue?'

Lancelot chuckled in merriment. "Wrong TV show, I can't call a friend on Wheel of Fortune. What do you know about the Wheel of Fortune?"

Sekhmet gave him an odd look. He never watched cable TV? Americans have the best TV game shows.

"How about Dr. Phil? You might need his services."

"Dr. Phil? Who in the hell is Dr. Phil?

"TV doctor or something like that. He helps people with dysfunction. You and Arthur could be on for months."

"I think not."

"Lancelot, you have another chance at the wheel. Do not attempt to spin the wrong fortune. Stay away from Arthur and Guinevere. Let them be a family, do not interfere at their chance of happiness."

Lancelot smiled as he ushered Sekhmet towards the cabin.

Gwen smiled as Duran happily hummed colouring in his picture book. She couldn't understand why her neck ached or how they arrive at this beautiful home. It had such beautiful rolling fields. She knew the boys must spend hours playing outside.

She looked over at Duran's picture. She spotted his father holding a sword with his blonde hair all over his head. She assumed that she was the lady with crazy brown hair. Why am I holding his father's hand? In another drawing, she spotted Llacheu and Duran playing soccer on a field. Gwen titled her head. Gawain, Leon, Gauis, Will, Vivian, and Merlin watched the game between the boys. She didn't recognize the dark haired man sitting on a rock alone. Her brow furrowed when she spotted a blonde hair lady with big black X covering her.

"Duran," Gwen questioned.

"Who are these people in your picture?"

Duran smiled. "Well, my family." His little fingers moved everywhere. "That's Llacheu, he's my brother. That's Gauis, Leon, and Gawain and Percy. He's is the tree." Gwen noticed a hairy face drawn on the huge tree. "Percy's huge with trunk arms. Lancelot is moody as Daddy calls him. So, he's on a rock. They are like Uncles."

Gwen nodded. "Who is this?"

Duran frowned as his eyes turned icily. "That's Elena. I don't like her."

Gwen eyes him carefully. "So, I'll get a black X, too?"

"No," Duran shook his dark hair. "You will never get a black X." Duran bit his lip. He had waited so long. He knew that he would get in trouble. She couldn't leave ever.

He placed his hand on Gwen's cheek. "You're mummy. Don't you remember? A long time ago, you were my mummy. You had to go away. Now, you're back. That's why you're holding Daddy's hand."

Gwen blinked heavily. Duran backed away as she seemed to be in pain. Duran figured that by now he was in deep trouble.

"You gave me to grandfather, mummy. To keep me safe."

Gwen shut her eyes tightly. She hated the rush of emotion from when her boxes popped open. She gasped in pain. Duran ran to his door. "Llacheu," he screamed. "Come quick. Hurry."

Llacheu mouth dropped when he spotted Gwen struggling on the small bed. Gwen clutching her head. "What did you do," he demanded of his little brother

"I told her that she's my mummy. She is"

Gwen's eyes open widely when the previously days events flooded her mind. She remembered carrying Duran from the back of the house. Arthur's possessive blue gaze. She remembered his hot kisses along her neck. Images of them in her mind came rushing back. She wiped her brow s she felt the pleasure from his bite.

She felt a small hand on her knee.

"Mummy?'

Gwen's head rose. She smiled at Duran's concerned face. Llacheu stood holding a glass of water. Gwen opened her arms to Duran and Llacheu. Duran scamper into her waiting arms and crawled into her lap. Llacheu, ever sensible, placed the glass on a side table.

"Look, I'm 12… don't really. " He shrugged and wrapped his arms around Gwen and his little brother.

"Mummy, I'm hungry, can we have biscuits?"

Llacheu couldn't believe that Duran was already manipulating their mother.

"Of course."

Duran hopped down from Gwen's lap and pulled her from the bed. Llacheu followed to explain to father about this mess. Duran ran to jump on the banister. He wasn't allowed to do it. He doubted mummy would allow his daily pleasure.

Llacheu rushed to Gwen's side when she doubled over in pain. Her hand clutching the rail

"I'm okay."

Llacheu blue eyes wide with concern.

'Mummy, are you coming?" Duran called from the bottom of the steps.

"Llacheu, where's your father? I need to speak with him." Either in his study or in his. "Llacheu helped Gwen to her feet. Take the back stairs, Duran won't let you leave him. If he's not in his study. Go to the kitchen, and find a white door."

"Thank you."

Gwen felt blinding pain aching through her. Just pure white rage, hot. Something pulled her towards Arthur, whether she wanted to go or not.

Gwen's head throbbed as she stumbled down a flight of stairs; blindly she clutched the old wooden railing. Gingerly, she placed her foot on the creaking step, a light flickering in the distance as she descended further into its darkness. Her hands felt the hard wall as her feet touched the ground. Nervously, she took a step forwarded. She hated the darkness, but she could not help herself, something/someone kept on calling her, she could not deny the urge.

His eyes narrowed when he heard the old steps creaking under someone's weight. It must be one of the guest or intruders disturbing his peace. The sound of metal clanking vibrated around the old cellar when his sword hit the ground. The session so far had not alleviated any of his anger brought up by Merlin and Catrina. His callused hand wiped damp hair from his brow. He moved in the direction of the stairs, while lowering the lights even lower.

Gwen swallowed a screamed when the hallway faded to uttered darkness. Fear spread throughout her petit frame. She gasped when a strong arm encircled her waist lifting her slightly from the floor.

"Why are you down here?" a deep voice demanded gruffly, "You aren't allowed in here. It forbade it to all."

Gwen licked her lips, "I don't know… I felt anger, your anger throbbing in my mind. All that I could think of was you… it beckoned me to come, to seek you out. I don't understand why…"

Arthur sat her on the floor. He spun her around in his embrace: "Are you in pain?"

The intense pain faded when his arms encircled her waist. Gwen shook her head: "It's gone." She didn't understand the new feeling that replaced it. Arthur was much too close now... Something, new… soft… hot and uncomfortable had replaced his anger, she felt it deep within her.

Arthur's gaze made her skin hot. Gwen pulled her eyes from his sapphire gaze. Arthur smiled when he felt her tremble when his hands cupped her chin. His large hand nudged her chin until her eyes rose to meet his eyes.

"Don't be afraid of me."

"I feel a bit faint." Gwen was desperate to escape his embrace. Arthur dropped his arms when he sensed her hesitation. He grabbed her hand and led her into his cave. He flicked the lights back on as he pulled her towards a large black leather settee. Gwen noticed a red and brown Persian rug covering shiny hard wood floors. A dummy suspended in the corner from a chain in a celling. A silver sword lay discarded in a corner. Another sword hung above the mantle, it gleamed. It screamed forbidden. She assumed that it was Excalibur. If any of this was real. Then, again, the huge mark on her neck made her aware of the reality she found herself. She mentally noted, that Arthur had everything down here to entertain himself. A home theater with a huge TV, sound system, and a state of the art laptop.

"Is this your hiding spot?"

Arthur smiled. Gwen stepped back from him. His fingers tightened on her hand. "Duran calls it the bat cave. He nicknamed Leon, Alfred. He wants to grow up to be Robin. Just wait… he'll ask you to be Barbara Gordon as Oracle or Batgirl."

Gwen shook her head, "He's a darling child. Both of them."

Arthur placed Gwen on the settee. Gwen's eyes darted around the room staring at things. "Are you hungry?" She shook her head quickly.

"Gwen, how old are you?"

"24."

"Thank God."

"Why?"

"No reason, dear."

Gwen swatted his hand. She jumped back when it grabbed her fingers. "Dear is my mother."

Arthur bit his tongue. Nothing was good about that cow Catrina.

"We need to talk."

"About? I-"

Thoughts rushing through Arthur. She is dumping me. I will lose my mind and crack her neck. He pushed aside other thoughts that sprang to mind, thoughts of a certain Robin in spring and Gwen. Damn Llacheu for putting the thought in my head.

"I don't understand. What happened between us last night? I'm not afraid of you," Gwen admitted, "I felt you anger…I wanted to be with you. I don't know why."

Gwen realized Arthur's forearms' were damp with perspiration from his workout. His blonde hair clung to his head. His chest had a sprinkling of blonde hair across his hard chest. Gwen sucked her lower lip into her mouth. Arthur smiled brilliantly.

"Can you put a shirt on?"

Arthur grinned. "I'll be right back. Gwen watched him grab a towel and wiped his sticky body and hair. She played with her fingers as the muscles rippled in his back as he pulled a white shirt of his head.

"Better?'

'Yes," Gwen lied. No, it wasn't better. She wanted to touch him. I am a whore. I have two men in my dreams. I think I guessed Merlin this morning. I did all kind of things last night with a guy that I barely know. Yet, I know everything about him. I want him to touch me.

"You're not a whore. Don't ever think that."

"What?"

Gwen blinked rapidly. How did he know her thoughts?

"You're not in love with Merlin?"

"Not since, I was 16. Who told you about that," Gwen demanded.

"Merlin and your mother," Arthur replied.

Gwen looked around like a small child caught with her fingers in the cookie jar. "My mum is here?" Arthur placed his hand on Gwen's knee. He felt her slipping away from him.

"Focus on me and our family, Gwen," Arthur urged.

Arthur ignored her wildflower scent. How warm and alive she had felt in his arms. He realized that he would kill anything and anyone that attempted to take her away. His large hand caressed her thigh as he urged to her to relax. "Don't be afraid of your mother, Vivian and that dammed Merlin."

"Am I really Guinevere from the legend?" Gwen whispered. She already knew the awful truth.

"Yes."

"Merlin is Merlin."

"Yes and no, I prefer the original version."

"He wasn't very nice. Neither was I. I broke my marriages vows and destroyed Camelot."

Arthur's thumb traced her jawbone. "I broke mine too. I too helped in the destruction of Camelot. It was group effort."

"My dreams are my life as Guinevere."

"Yes."

"Did you give them to me?"

"No." Arthur made a quick decision to temporally forget the part his sisters of doom had contributed to the current situation. He would deal with them on another day.

"I'm the boys' mother?"

"Do they know?"

"Yes, they have been waiting for a very long time."

Tentatively, Gwen placed her head on Arthur's board chest. Her eyes shut when he pulled her closer. "Do you hate me?'

"I did, not any longer."

"I'm confused." That was putting mildly. It dawned on Gwen that she was not insane, she started to realize that something had prevented her from growing up, she was tired of being stuck in a 16 years old time warp, she was tired of running from reality, at the same time she did not know how to make it stop.

"It's okay," Arthur soothed against her curly locks, "We can do this together.

"There is something that you should know?"

Arthur clenched his jaw. "Another boyfriend?"

Gwen shook her dark head. "No… silly. I'm insane. My mind is tricky. It hides my pain from me.

Arthur tightened his arms around her. He smiled in joy; Catrina didn't know her as well as she thought. His lamb hid secrets from her loving mother. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I make things go away until I can deal with them."

"How?"

"I don't know; Vivian said mother had me hypnotize as a sprog. I think it was magic."

Arthur frowned in her hair. "Probably. Can you stop?"

"I don't know. My mom can't know that I know. It's supposed to be a secret. We decided that we don't like the pills. Viv had a row with Mum over the pills, and mom confessed the whole plan to her.

"Are you really a vampire?"

Arthur chuckled in her hair. She can't stay on one topic. "Not really, I'm immortal as are the rest of the knights, Gauis, and the children. We made a pact with Sekhmet on my death bed. I served her. She promised to return you to me. A new life… second chance.

"But you bit me?" Gwen's touched the mark on her neck.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I don't think so… is that why I felt your anger?"

He made a mental note that, anger needed to speak with Sekhmet for clarifications about the blood bond. He became to realize not only did they share emotions, but it would seem that they could share thoughts. Arthur could taste her desire for him as she tried to fight it. He could feel her desire to break free from her life.

"I'm not sure."

"Oh."

Arthur ran his hands along her back. Her breath grew ragged as her pink cardigan grew tight on her arms. She wanted to remove it. It felt tight on her arms, confining.

"Arthur, I want to remove my sweater." Her heart beat rapidly as she opened her heart to him.

Arthur shot her a confused look. "Remove it."

Tears filled her eyes: "I never go anywhere without my cardigan… they are my… safety blanket." She smiled at Arthur weakly." I never take them off. I don't understand why I want to take it off with you."

Arthur's hands cupped Gwen's face. His thumb brushed the tears from her as dark eyes, promising her: "I'm here to take care of you. Like I never did in the past. "Arthur almost winced when a flash of pain flared in her eyes.

"I have marks, lots of marks on my arms. I didn't do anything."

"I know, it wasn't your fault," Arthur soothed her.

His blue eyes radiated calmness, it reassured her. Gwen's fingers dropped to her buttons. Arthur smiled when she slowly undid her cardigan. His hands slipped it from her shoulders. He tossed it into a corner of his cave. Arthur placed her small hands into his large rough callous one," So small, Gwen." Gwen shivered from the heat in his blue eyes. She trembled slightly when Arthur brushed his lips along the fading marks on her arm.

Arthur looked at Gwen with hooded eyes.

"I'm a bit crazy."

"I figured that out already."

"They tried to give me pills-

"Why," Arthur demanded. Pills and boxes were not helping her. She kept explaining about what she perceived as flaws. She was just per—slow down Arthur he thought. I'm moving too fast with her. No, I waited a thousand years. She getting a condense course on me.

"I said my mum was witch."

"I can think of another word.

Arthur pushed away the wave of fury when he saw the fading marks on her arms at the same time he wanted to jump for joy. He made more progress with Gwen in the last fifteen minutes away from them, than he would have ever imagined. They need to go away… all of them except the children.

Arthur dropped little kisses along her jaw. His hands placed Gwen's small hands on his shoulders. One hand covered her waist. Gwen lifted her mouth towards Arthur's. Tenderly, he placed his mouth on her opened mouth. His tongue enters the warm cavern of her mouth. Arthur felt hope when Gwen's tongue touched his. His other hand twisted in her dark curls. Arthur pulled Gwen down onto the leather material. Her fingers pulled on the hair at his nape. Arthur's hand laid on her flat stomach as his lips pressed hard. He covered Gwen's small frame. Arthur was surprised when Gwen's hand pulled down the lace straps of her camisole.

"I don't need..."

"Do it, I want you too," Gwen commanded.

Gwen bent her neck. Arthur could see the pulse in her neck Gwen reached up and placed a hard kiss on Arthur's mouth. Arthur's control slipped away, as his tongue licked her salty neck. Gwen's soft moans filled the room. Gently, he placed his teeth on Gwen's neck. He plunged his teeth into her soft brown skin. Her hands clutched his shoulders as he drank deeply. Her eyes closed tightly as pleasure coursed in her veins.

Duran slumped next to the basement door. He smiled when Sekhmet dropped next to him. She offered him a few chocolate biscuits. She decided not to laugh at the anger in his eyes.

"He took my Mummy to his pit. He's not giving her back."

"She's his wife, little one."

Duran gave the old door a solid kick.

"She's mine. I'm not trading her for a biscuit."

"She belongs with all of you."

"Well, I found her."

"Your daddy brought her here." His red lips pouted like a seasoned pro.

Duran frowned as he nibbled on his biscuit.

Sekhmet rubbed his back. "Everything will be fine."

Arthur rubbed Gwen's back as she lay on his chest. Her long brown hair spread across his chest.

"Gwen, I can't keep having you as midnight or afternoon snack."

Gwen pressed a kiss to his neck. "My mother is going to flip when she sees my neck."

"I have a broom that she can use." Arthur shrugged when Gwen twisted her lips. Her mother was a shrew.

'Arthur, what's your favorite color?"

"Red and Gold."

"Really?"

"Pendragon colors. Yours?"

"Blue."

Arthur wrapped his arms around her: "Like my eyes."

"Ego."

"The size of the equator."

Gwen snuggled deeper into Arthur's arms. "Favorite food."

"Lamb."

"Really?'

"Yes, I enjoy roasted lamb."

"Oh."

"Yours?"

"Carrots."

"Carrots?'

"I don't eat lots of meat."

"Why?'

"Mum, my first one always gave him the meat. I just ate vegetables and fruit. Or what was left over."

"Sorry." Arthur wished that he could kill them over again."

"It's okay. Don't think that."

Arthur rolled his eyes. This mental link stuff sure was going to make life different.

"I do like pasta with meat."

Gwen yawned; she could not keep her eyes open.

"Tired."

"A little."

"Take, a nap. "Arthur urged.

Gwen pulled her legs together.

"Gwen."

'Arthur," she murmured sleepily.

"Be 24 when you wake up. I don't like 16." He couldn't deal with her staring at Merlin with adoration in her eyes. He never wanted to feel such a wave of jealousy again over … Merlin.

"Okay."

Arthur placed a finger to his lip to urge Sekhmet to be quiet. His blonde head motioned to Gwen sleeping on the black leather settee, a blue blanket tucked around her chin. Sekhmet waved her hand at Arthur. Serenity had filled her heart when had witnessed Arthur tucking the blanket securely under Gwen's chin and had brushed a few loose curls from her face. Arthur followed her out of the basement. He looked around for Duran. He expected a quick kick to his shins for ignoring his knocking.

"He fell asleep after he ate six chocolate biscuits. You're the world's worst daddy. You're stealing his mummy. He won't stand for it."

"Wife trumps Mother." Arthur made a note to add Duran's his mental list of problems.

"He saw her first."

Arthur laughed at Duran's possessives of Gwen. "He is my child. He might look like Leogrance. Yet, he is a Pendragon. Llacheu is identical in my looks. But, he is gentle and soft like Gwen.

Sekhmet's head turned in shock: "Gwen?"

"Yes, my wife is Gwen."

"You didn't call her Guinevere."

"On one hand they are the same, on the other they are so different. Guinevere was tempting beautiful alluring. I wanted her the moment that I saw her. Gwen is broken, gentle, and I want to protect her.

Sekhmet arched an eyebrow. "Then, why did you bite her again."

Arthur flushed. "Do you know everything?"

"Yes,"

"I feel passion for her. I don't want to possess Gwen like I did Guinevere. I cared about nothing else except controlling Guinevere. Gwen, I actually talk with her. I never spoke with Guinevere. I gave her commands and orders; she followed. I made choices without her. I ruled her life. She hopped into bed with Lancelot. Such good times."

"Why the sad face?"

"I don't know."

"It's the blood bond, my boy. You felt Gwen's pain- it is part of it. It softened you towards her. She needs kid gloves."

Arthur nodded in understanding and demanded of Sekhmet, "Explain the blood bond in great detail."

"Do you want the cliff notes?" Arthur answered with a frown of displeasure.

"Arthur Pendragon, whenever did you lose your sense of humor? Then again, when did you have one?" She waved her fingers, "Well, a blood bond is when an immortal or other creature ingests the blood of a loved one. Their blood becomes part of you. So, you are able to feel each other thoughts. At extreme levels of comfort, you actually hear their thoughts."

"Can it be broken?"

"Death."

Arthur and Sekhmet continued walking in silence until they reached the river. Arthur idly tossed a few stones. Sekhmet studied her famous and favorite pupil. He was so moody and cranky. He was a good man or man thing. He deserved happiness. She had one last mission. Then, she would restore his mortality. First, he needed to put his house in order.

Arthur nodded tightly.

"I spoke with Lancelot."

Arthur paled and clenched his jaw, "Arthur, I told him to stay away. Enjoy his life with Elena.

"Will he listen?"

"No."

"Just like you, Lancelot will melt for those soft brown eyes. He will fall deeply in love with Gwen like before. It will confuse her. However, you have nothing to worry about.

Arthur's fist slammed into a tree.

"Did the tree deserve a punch?"

Arthur waved his hand. "Look, she's back. My, our children love her. I have these feelings that I can't explain for her. I have Merlin breathing down my back. Vivian shooting daggers of evil from her eyes. In the mother in-law from Hell in Catrina. Now, you tell me that Lancelot is going to make a play for her."

Sekhmet tapped her face. "An easy solution."

"What?"

"Take her to you bed and impregnate her."

"I can't believe that you suggested such as thing."

"You can. You aren't the living dead. Merely, immortal.'

Arthur shook his head. "No."

"When did you ever have scruples when it came to your wife? Don't be noble now, Arthur."

"No."

"The baby would prevent the boxes. A new life can't be reset, she would have to open every one of those dammed boxes create by Catrina. The child would bind you together."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't like babies. They caused so much pain for us in the past. I like getting my children where they can dress, feed, and bath themselves. No babies. Children should be delivered at Duran's age, around five."

Sekhmet ignored Arthur. Nimueh promised Guinevere on that faithful day that she would have her children returned to her. Babies would come where you like or not, Arthur Pendragon.

"At least, take her to your bed."

Arthur shook his head. "Absolutely no. It's being manipulative and controlling. I will not take her to my bed for my own purposes.

Sekhmet offered Arthur a blank look: "So, are you saying she would not enjoy it?"

Arthur opened and closed his hands. "Not open for discussion. "

"I'm just saying lead the situation while she's confused, and put an end to it. Merlin, Arthur, Lancelot. All these choices, all this confusion! I'm just saying …."

"She's not insane!"

"No, we are making her insane. Excuse me, you and your lot are making her insane."

Gwen stood outside the dining room, she could hear clanking dishes, voices chattering, and smell aromas from dinner being served. She blinked as she summoned enough courage to face all of them. She couldn't believe that she opened a hornet's nest by kissing Merlin. She avoided him most of the day. Her mother was in there. How would she explain the two marks on her neck? Arthur- oh Arthur, why do I keep doing those things with him. Those hot secret passionate things.

Gwen wiped her brow and braced her shoulders. She smiled brightly a she walked into the room. She felt all of their eyes on her at once. Catrina raised an eyebrow to signal her to seat beside her. Merlin's blue eyes looked expectantly. Arthur sat there like the King of the Castle. His eyes boring into her. She didn't dare look at anyone else. Gwen gave into her basic defense mechanism. She ran from the room.

She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Little one, "Sekhmet began," the time is over for running. You must face your past, present, and future."

Gwen was amazed by the woman's beauty in the purple lounge suit. The aura of calm and serenity that surrounded the woman.

"Hello."

"Hello, Gwen, my name is Sekhmet. I'm a friend."

Gwen smiled. "It's just-"

"Pull in every direction by everyone. Not sure which path to choose. A bit afraid of all of your choices. You see safety on one path, excitement passion on another and path that hasn't revealed itself. Yes, it's time to make your own choices."

Gwen nodded. "I'm ready."

Sekhmet smiled. "They aren't."

Sekhmet watched Gwen walk into the dining. She shook her head when a loud childish voice screamed. "She's sitting next to me." A pensive look came over Sekhmet's face. "Never thought Arthur's greatest foe for her affection would be Duran."

A/N: My grandmother was in the hospital. I might have a grammar error. It's going dark in Chapter 10. Yes, Chapter ten is done, and really, really really long.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: An ode to the stupid plans on Merlin!

Vivian watched Arthur and Gwen playing soccer with their children in the garden. How on earth did they get themselves into this mess? A huge complicated mess with kids and husband? Really good looking dashing blokes with amazing hair. Chubbs, Gwen's red head monster named by his mother Duran, used Llacheu scarf to prevent the boy from dashing past Gwen. Placing a hand on the cold window panes, she worried for Gwen's newly found happiness. Arthur dangled a golden ticket in front of her sister. Arthur wasn't Willy Wonka, and she hadn't found the everlasting gobbstopper, yet. Gwen's life had been so hard. Why was this easy? Gwen was the constant in Vivian's life, and she wasn't about to lose her sister and best friend to Arthur Pendragon.

Vivian analayzed their current predicament; Gwen was Arthur's reincarnated wife, and he waited a 1000 years for her. Arthur was amazing looking, absolute handsome… almost perfect. By all accounts, his love for Guinevere was intense and all consuming. How he could possibly spend over 1,000 years longing for her? How would Gwen reacted to such passion? It takes her forever to select shoes! Does he really want Gwen or such a memory from the past? Did this all go unnoticed? "Come on curly head wake up!" Vivian whispered to herself. Vivian knew Arthur was not able to forgive and forget; did everyone forget that he was the same guy who spawned a legend dripping of indiscretion and betrayal? There was no way Arthur, brooding and intense, would have forgiven the entire Lancelot debacle. Arthur should have never laid this at Gwen's feet. Not to forget there was mother dearest and the infamous mental boxes she created for Gwen's mind, another debacle that should have never come to fruition.

Viviane barely got a chance to speak to her beloved sister because they stole her way. Whenever she saw Gwen, one of them would appear, crazy Sekhmet Goddess, the Addams children, and the blonde bear. To make matters worse, they stole Merlin away from her too… for hours. Let's not talk about the Sprogs; Chubs, who was never a heartbeat away from his mother or Mini Arthur wanting to play Wii with his mother. A soon as Gwen placed her children in bed; the so called husband would appear with a wide grin and soft eyes, just like the fox from the Gingerbread boy. She could tell that he wanted to devour Gwen like a biscuit. Hell, he already devoured Gwen. She was the perfect little snack for Arthur Pendragon. He wanted to walk with her; talk with her; and sort pictures. Did she need to book an appointment to have a chance to see Gwen? Her thoughts were interrupted by a noise behind her, turning her head she hoped it was not her mother, as she was low on humor to entertain her mother's antics.

To her relief it was not her mother, warmth build inside of Vivian as she spotted Gawain's dark shiny mop of hair. Chuckling to herself she wondered how many hair products he must own.

Arching one of her eyebrows she asked Gawain, "Do I have a foul odor surrounding me?" She could not phantom why he would actively avoid her. Was he tired of her presence? He seemed to be a happy fellow with all other inhabitants around them, but with her he was tongue tied.

Gawain offered Vivian a small smile, noting to himself how he liked her scent, a freshly cut bouquet of Calla lilies," Certainly not, Vivian, you seemed lost in thought."

Vivian sighed, realizing that he was avoiding her question, it was another day of living in a Monty Python play. She felt that she was the only sane one left in a sea of chaos. Sarcastically, she wished for one of those mental boxes for herself.

Giving it another try, Vivian placed her hands on her hips, "Well, Gawain, is that really your name?"

He smirked and bobbed his dark head, "Indeed, it is."

"Well, then," taking the issue by the horns, Vivian pointing towards the idyllic scene in front of them, "Gwen is in love with that hateful blonde. She's mothering his offspring and everyone around here seems to be okay with that. Frankly, Gwen is off her rocker. How can she fall in love with a man who is immortal, sucks blood, all because he calls himself her husband? What kind of reasoning is that? This is a foul situation, she is in love with him and I strongly doubt that he loves her, but I am certain he is in love with the ghost of his former wife. Are you trying to convince me that he who mopped around for centuries could fall this quickly for Gwen? I think that he is in need of her warm blood, certainly not in love with her and let's not forget the spawns."

She ignored how Gawain's laughter in response went down rich and warm down her spine. She was not pleased with the Gawain's reaction and snapped at him, " Did I miss the amusing part?"

Gaiwane stepped towards her, both now facing the window. He took her hand and placed it on the cold glass of the window. She wanted to gaps when a surge of warmth filled her body. His breath was hot on her neck, "Have you ever been in love?"

Vivian shook her head.

"Vivian … this would explain why you miss the look of love on Arthur's face. Watch his eyes, they follow her every movement. His hand covers hers when she touches arms briefly. A dark passion fills his eyes when she approaches. Don't worry about Gwen. She has come home to her family."

"What about her former family? We are just kicked to the curb?"

"No," he whispered soothing, "Everyone has a place in our world."

"What's my place then?"

Vivian was about to ask Gaiwane to explain why he stiffened and withdrew back into his bubble. A large frown appeared on his face.

"I must bid you farewell."

"Why?" Vivian demanded frustrated.

"Lancelot is here."

"Oh, bloody hell."

She watched a handsome dark hair man slowly approaching the happy family.

Gwen chased after the soccer ball Llacheu had kicked over her head. She was a bit surprised to see a tall handsome man standing in front of her, holding the ball in his large hands. He smiled warmly at her. His brown eyes roamed over her face.

"Hello," Gwen almost yelled for Arthur, unsettled by the man's intense glare. His dark eyes seem to look straight into her soul. Gwen squirmed under his scrutiny.

"You have my ball. Please return it?"

Lancelot tossed the ball back to Gwen, "Forgive me, Guinevere."

Gwen swallowed, "How did you know my name?"

"I would know you anywhere." Lancelot could stop looking into her eyes. Guinevere were so blue like the sky. He could never really touch her soul. Gwen's eyes were so open and trusting, innocent , naive. A smile tugged the corners of his mouth. He dug his nails into his hands to repress his attraction for her. He closed his eyes and thought of Elena.

Gwen frowned nervously. Something was not right here, closing her eyes, a horrible realization downed on here. How could this be possible she thought, not here! Something inside of her recognized him. Something is wrong and so very wrong. She hated feeling that feeling inside of her. How this man made everything right for her soul when she was so lost and desperate for love. Gwen shut her eyes. When she felt a deep hatred for Arthur.

"Please call me, Gwen."

Lancelot smiled gently at his lost loved, "Gwen suits you."

"Should I call you Lancelot?'

Lancelot didn't expect her to recognize him. He felt embarrassed and looked like nervous schoolboy. She was s very different than before. Guinevere back in the days of Camelot inspired desire in most men. Her deep blue beckoned to him like a siren. Now, he stood drowning in her pools of warm chocolate eyes, a bright welcoming smile on her face. He didn't know what to think of Gwen except she was very sweet, too sweet for Arthur or him..

"Yes, I'm Lancelot." offering her his hand.

She moved the soccer ball under her arm, rewarding him a brief warm smile as her hand touched his. Lancelot inhaled deeply when he felt the coolness form her fingers.

"Gwen," Arthur called as he walked towards the pair surrounded by thick leaved trees. His blue eyes widened when he spotted Gwen holding hands with Lancelot. A wave of fierce jealousy washed over Arthur. His eyes hardened and anyone around him could not help but over hear his teeth grinding. His scowl didn't faded when Gwen smiled in his direction, however the cold look in his eyes made Gwen detached her hand form Lancelot. Her smile disappeared from her face. Arthur didn't feel any remorse over her uneasiness.

"He found our ball, Arthur." Gwen realized that Arthur didn't trust her.

"How fortunate, Gwen," Arthur drawled coolly.

"It is, Arthur."

Arthur ignored her comment as he met Lancelot's eyes. Arthur didn't like the look of admiration in Lancelot's gaze. He didn't like seeing her holding hands with Lancelot. What the hell is he doing here?

Gwen felt the tension between the two men. "He introduced himself, and I shook his hand to say hello," Gwen attempted to explain.

"Gwen, you don-" Lancelot trying to diffuse the situation

"Gwen, go see to our children, "Arthur interrupted curtly.

She swallowed a sharp retort. Gwen was happy to leave the two men, giving them a brief look over her shoulder as she disappeared behind a few trees.

"Why are you here, Lancelot?"

"No, hello?"

"Hello, why are you here?"

Lancelot stiffened his shoulders, "Sekhmet sent for me. We have a job."

Arthur exhaled his breath. He thought for a brief moment that Lancelot was here for Gwen. He almost forgot that Sekhmet mentioned an errand that needed to be completed.

"We could have picked you up on the way."

"Arthur, green does not suit you."

"Meaning, what?"

"Stop being jealous. I merely said hello to fair, young Gwen."

"No, your eyes assessed her."

"I did love her once." Lancelot regretted his admission.

"She was my wife."

"I thought we were past this." Lancelot knew deep inside that they would never be over this.

"Yes, when she isn't around." Yes, we were okay until she returned to me and our children.

"Arthur, please."

"Just remembered that we have a life, Lancelot. Don't ruin it."

"Maybe, you shouldn't ruin it Arthur." Lancelot feared that Arthur was much too controlling for Gwen. She would probably break from his demanding ways.

"Is Elena with you?"

Lancelot smirked, "Do I hear fear in your voice Arthur? Are you afraid your sweet young thing might have questions?"

"Meaning?"

"You can't act wounded when you had a life! Elena was your lover. I don't like it, but I deal with it. Will that sweet sheltered young girl deal with it? Have you spoken of devotion. Yet, you would have married Elena!"

" Answer the question, is she here?"

"She stayed in London. I'm not a threat. I apologies for baiting you." Lancelot wondered what came over him. He loved Elena. He barely knew this young girl. He couldn't fall in love with a soft smile and huge brown eyes. He wouldn't do it again. They had too much to lose.

Waiting in the drawing room, Leon silenced the approaching party with his finger. Duran and Gwen slept on its sofa, with Duran resting his head on his mother's chest. Gwen deep asleep had her arms loosely wrapped around the little boy. Duran's little fingers were wrapped in her hair.

Gawain looked over Leon's shoulder, "I guess the meeting isn't in the drawing room." His heart softened at the sight of the sleeping pair.

"Duran took quickly to her." Lancelot observed. He was truly happy for the little boy. He had longed for his mother for over 1,00 years. As for Llacheu under all his mumbling and complaining, he too had missed his mother's touch. They actively disapproved Arthur's relationship with Elena. Real mother or no mother was their motto.

"The children adore her Lancelot. It was very natural for them."

"How does Arthur feel about her? She doesn't exactly fit the image of Guinevere."

Leon was unsure of the right answer; he knew Arthur was easier to deal with as of late. He would never say anything appearing disloyal against his king. He knew that Gwen was a sweet girl. He had watched her grow up at Catrina's house. He didn't have a clue about her real identity. Consequently, he had a horrible row with Catrina over Skype, when the truth came to surface.

Gawain used the given opportunity to drive home his stance on Arthur and Gwen.

"He bit her."

The words hung in the air. Lancelot knew that Arthur needed to create a link between him and Gwen, a deep bond that could only be broken through death.

"I'm surprised that he made a commitment so quickly." Lancelot realized that Arthur wasn't taking any chances on losing her.

"Love makes you do crazy things."

Arthur strode into the room. He nodded at his knights. His eyes softened at the sight of Gwen and Duran, "The library, gentlemen. We won't disturb them." Arthur unwrapped Duran's fingers from Gwen's hair, and lifted him into his arms. Duran was much too heavy to lie on Gwen's tiny body for a lengthy time. Arthur swore he heard Duran mumbling, "No," as he settled his son into his arms. Arthur brushed his lips across his small brow as he carefully walked towards the door, "I'll meet you in the Library." Arthur shot Duran at puzzled look. Duran was heavy in his arms; he needed to spend more time with his boys in the woods.

Gwen shivered in her sleep. Gawain's eyes widened in dismay, when he witnessed Lancelot drape a blanket over her sleeping body. His gesture was much too intimate for Gawain's liking.

"Lancelot, "Gawain cautioned.

"She shivered," Lancelot explained. "She would catch a cold."

"Please, it was and is Arthur's responsibility to ensure she stays warm."

"I'm with Elena. Nothing will happen." Lancelot willed himself to believe that. He did truly love Elena.

Gaiwane gave Lancelot a hard stare, "Do not start and do not fall in love."

Lancelot turned his head away from Gawain's hard glance, "Gawain, you don't understand-"

"You're attracted to her."

"My soul is attracted to her."

"She's not Guinevere."

"No, to the contrary, Gwen smiles, and giggles. She's open, free… No, she's not Guinevere. Gwen suits her."

To his very own surprise Lancelot had realized, when he looked deep into Gwen's soul that his love was gone forever. Their forbidden love died with Guinevere. Gwen was someone new, sweet, and refreshing. She wasn't for him. He was glad that he made the trip to Wales. They could finally move on with their lives, he had found closure. Lancelot smiled sadly, giving Gawain an answer from the heart, "There is nothing between Gwen and me, and she belongs with Arthur."

Gawain wanted to believe his friend. Gawain felt complete adoration for Gwen when she was that small child with broken brown eyes. He killed two people to protect her from harm. Gaiwane understood the appeal of the sad brown eyes. That was the extent of his adoration however.

"Lancelot, I adored Gwen when she was a child. So very sweet and broken. You can't protect her from the bad things in life. It's not your place."

Lancelot shook his head in denial, "You don't understand." Gawain believed Lancelot until he gave Gwen one last look over his shoulder as they exited the drawing room. He realized that it was much too late; Lancelot was one step away from falling for her.

"The more you deny yourself. The more, you will want her." His thoughts drifted to Vivian. She drove him mad. He made a promise to stay away from Vivian.

"What's wrong with her?" Arthur wondered.

Sekhmet leaned against his desk wearing a fitted white t-shirt paired with boyfriend jeans. Her black leather bootie clad feet swung as she appeared to be lost in deep thought.

Arthur thought about interrupting her deep trance to help everyone focus on the mission ahead. Arthur cast Lancelot a dark look, noting that he actually had the nerve to smile back at him. Arthur was bit annoyed with his fateful friend. First, he came without calling. Frankly a tad rude and to top it all off he had the nerve to actually speak to Gwen. Arthur admitted to himself that, he forgave them 500 year ago. Lancelot was essential part of them team. He enjoyed his company. He loved him like a brother. However, he didn't want his brother loving his wife, not again. Then there was the whole Elena debacle, he never did love her, Arthur wiped the forming sweat of his for head. Arthur had so much in common with Elena, their love of hunt and horses. Arthur scrunched his nose. He hated to admit that he held common interest with Lancelot. They loved to chat about art and justice in the world, and that part of sharing a similar taste in women.

Arthur knew that Guinevere willingly entered into her illicit liaisons with Lancelot. She offered her heart to his friend. He knew that Guinevere made sacrifices to return to him, not Lancelot.

Arthur, acknowledged hurting Elena, but she quickly found solace that without him. Lancelot would have never met Elena, and she was his true blood mate. In fact, Lancelot should be delighted that he helped him on his path of happiness.

"Arthur, are you finished you inner monologue?"

Arthur shot Sekhmet a venomous look, "Ready for you orders, milady."

"Arthur, they aren't orders. I'd rather have you see them as small little mission to maintain the balance of the world. We fight evil in its basic forms. "

Sekhmet moved from the table. "For eons, we allowed evil to fester and grow in our realm. Now, we fight back. Years ago, Nimueh played god with Guinevere and Merlin's lives. She placed Merlin in that oak until I rescued him. In doing so, she maintained a part of his magic. She uses it to her advantage. Merlin cannot be himself… until Nimueh is taken out. We need Merlin at full strength, not wishy washy indifferent."

Arthur twisted his fingers, "We attack Nimueh's lair to restore Merlin?"

"Yes, back to the way he was."

Arthur didn't like the sound of restoring Merlin, as he wasn't overly fond of the new version. He didn't want Merlin scheming against Gwen. Guinevere understood the rules of the game. She played Merlin tit for tack. He didn't think Gwen could handle the real Merlin.

"Sekhmet, will he return to his true self?"

Sekhmet grinned to herself, touched that Arthur wanted to protect his little duckling from the evil in the world. It's about time!

"Merlin will have full use of his powers. He will not regain his former likes, dislikes."

"Any other questions?"

"You mentioned Guinevere, what does she have to do with this," Lancelot asked curiously. Leon covered his face with his large hand. Percy stared straight ahead. Gaiwane shook his head. They were all hesitant to look in Arthur's direction. The tension in the room enveloped them.

Sekhmet titled her head in understanding, "Ah, you have been absent, Lancelot. Nimueh and Guinevere made a bargain years ago. She promised to allow Guinevere to reunite with Arthur, if she passed a series of tests."

Sekhmet lowered her head sadly, "I joined Arthur's cause and recruited you to fight our battle with evil when I realized what Nimueh, Morgause, Morgause's pawn Morgana where up to." Gaiwane stiffened at the mention of Morgana, "Her pact with Guinevere was evil and cruel. It was designed to destroy Arthur. Hurt Guinevere, weaken Arthur."

Arthur folded his arms in displeasure, "Some of this is private."

"No, Arthur. He must know everything," Sekhmet disagreed, "Lancelot, Guinevere was given to an abusive family, to dampen her sprit. One night they took it too far." Sekhmet looked at Gawain, "Gaiwane handled the situation."

"It wasn't his right, "Arthur butted in, disagreeably blue eyes hardened on Gaiwane, and "She was my wife. It was my right."

Gaiwane responded dryly, "You couldn't have been impartial. You would have brought her to the keep. Raised her with Duran and Llacheu. It would have confused her, and the children. Now, she's ready to deal with you. How about thanks for protecting her?"

Arthur just stared at Gaiwane.

"Children, play nicely."

Arthur grimaced as he turned his attention to Sekhmet, who continued to explain,

"Nimueh snuck into Catrina's house, a planted a spell to create boxes in Gwen's mind."

"What?'" Arthur leapt from his chair, and moved towards the window. He struggled to control his anger.

"Nimueh created the boxes. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know everything, Arthur. I am not invited to the evil island to make plans. I'm a card holder for good. We're team good, not evil, thus we aren't on their invitation list when they make plans for mankind."

"Sorry, "Arthur muttered as he watched the sun lowering in the horizon.

"Arthur," a soft voice yelped from the drawing room. Arthur's head flew around in concern, "I need to excuse myself."

Arthur marched from the room. He didn't look back as he hurried to tend to Gwen.

Sekhmet eyed Arthur's knights with critical eyes, "He needs you more now than ever. He is under attack from the forces of evil-

"Morgan and Morgause," Leon interrupted.

"Of course."

"Is Catrina affected by Nimueh?" Leon asked curiously.

Sekhmet arched her eyebrow in question.

"She doesn't smell like honeysuckles," Leon mumbled under his breath.

"Everything will come together." Sekhmet reassured

Arthur found Gwen with her head resting on her knees with tears in her eyes. Tenderly, Arthur pulled her into his arms, "Bad dream?" he whispered against her ear, and "I'm here to help." Gwen rested her chin on Arthur's broad shoulder, "No, I felt such rush of pain." Her fingers traced a pattern on his hard back. "Just woke up screaming," Gwen mumbled.

"It's okay." Arthur soothed. He felt like a total wanker. His anger and jealousy woke her from her sleep. He knew she was tired. They spent hours talking into the night. Then, the boys constantly clamored for her attention. She had dark circles of under her eyes. She needed her rest. Perhaps, Sekhmet could recommend a nurse to help with the boys.

"Are you still tired?"

"Not, really."

"I'm going on a short trip in the morning."

"Oh."

Arthur tightened his arms around Gwen, "Don't worry. It's for Sekhmet. I'll be back."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Yes, everything is dangerous, love. I get scratches and bumps all the time, but nothing too serious. I mend in a few hours."

Gwen didn't know how she felt about Arthur leaving her. She loved his company. She didn't want to see him hurt, "When will you be back?

"Late tomorrow night. It seems to be a quick mission."

"Oh," she mumbled, "What time do you leave?"

"Sun up."

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

Arthur didn't know how to answer that question. He was attached to Gwen and enjoyed her company. She made his life better, easy happy. He wasn't sure if they were ready to take their relationship to that next level. He promised himself, not to touch her since the afternoon in his den. No biting, no touching. Just long walks, movies, chats and the time with their children.

"Gwen, that's not necessary."

Gwen pulled her head from Arthur's shoulder, "I meant… sleep. Can I sleep in your bed? Not… that… that."

Arthur was taken back about her squirminess regarding sex. She actively attempted to wriggle away from him. His large hand grabbed her chin, "Gwen, have you?" she lowered her eyes as her face flushed red, "That's not a polite conversation, Arthur.

"Not even Merlin?"

"Just a kisses and caresses. Remember you're the first guy that ever got my sweater off."

Arthur smiled proudly, "that's a sign.'

Gwen eyed him hard, "Sign of arrogance."

'That's me."

Vivian hated dinner times in Arthur's creepy manor. At least, the spawns were tucked away in bed. She didn't have to deal with Duran dominating Gwen's attention or opening his mouth, and showing mum his chewed food. The children only ate with them when trainings went on longer than thought or Gauis didn't feel like feeding them alone.

Gwen was mopey and depressed because the boys had a mission in the morning with Sekhmet. Personally, she was glad to get rid of them. Maybe, she could sneak away back to London. She had a business to run, she couldn't do this from Wales. Sure, Sophia was a great assistant and she spoke to her on a regular basis, but it wasn't the same. She grew weary of playing house in the woods. This was just not normal.

Arthur was an absolute bear, who had woken up from hibernation. Ever since, Lancelot appeared this morning, Arthur was downright rude. He barked orders at everyone. Except for Gauis. Gawain just laughed at his discomfort. Percy didn't show any reaction except for putting food into his mouth. Merlin appeared exhausted. She didn't want to know what happened between him, Sekhmet and Gauis for hours and upon. Lancelot was totally emo. He was so soft spoken and really nice, easy on the eyes. Leon was a stick in the mud. He kept trying to catch her mother's attention. Catrina ignored him like he was something under her shoe.

"Lancelot, where do you live?' Vivian asked softly. He was lovely on the eyes. He was so very sweet and polite. Not like that other thing with blonde hair.

Lancelot smiled warmly at Vivian, "London."

Vivian took a sip of a rich deep red wine, "Really, we lived there until we were kidnapped."

"You weren't kidnapped,' Arthur injected sharply, "You have returned home, where you all belong!" Arthur did not understand what Viviane's problem was, she should be happy, she found Gawain, but instead she did not stop complaining and whining, women!

"I do enjoy the sights, museums, parks, zoos,' Lancelot replied, "A city full of culture, vibrant. Always something to explore."

He smiled brightly at Gwen and Vivian. Gwen offered a soft smile. Arthur sent a dark grimace in her direction. She arched an eyebrow in question, wondering what his problems was, she was certainly not going to be as rude as he was.

"Do you explore your surroundings alone?" Vivian inquired. Gawain frowned at Lancelot.

"No," he answered merrily, "I live with my girlfriend Elena."

"Really?" Gwen asked

Arthur placed his wine goblet on the table. He leaned back with a frown, "Why is that of interested, Gwen?"

Gwen smiled at Arthur, "Duran drew a picture of Elena."

Lancelot chuckled, "Black X's again? He isn't fond of her"

Gwen's mother instincts peaked, "Why not?"

Leon choked on his vegetables. Gaiwane sipped his wine. Arthur gave Lancelot the look of death, "She's a bit bossy," Lancelot offered. Arthur exhaled. He half expected gallant Lancelot to inform Gwen about his brief and very minor affair with Elena. Gwen didn't need to know about Elena. It was beyond her realm of understanding, just something to remain in the closet. It was a gentlemen's secret. "I like to visit pubs. She isn't a fan."

"Well, we lived in the pubs and clubs," Merlin interjected happily, "The good old days before, we met something blonde evil lurking in the woods. Before we came here and our lives were ruined. The easy days of freedom before the doors of fates slammed on their lives. Nothing will ever be the same again." Merlin melodramatic concluded.

Everyone chuckled softly except for Catrina and Arthur.

To enforce his discontented, Merlin stressed, "Yes, we did have great fun on the weekends."

"How much fun did you have, Gwen in the clubs and pubs?" Arthur asked, there he was guilt ridden about his indiscretion with Elena and his wife in the meantime hung out in pubs and clubs like a little tart.

Gwen eyed Arthur with an aghast look, "Plenty of fun on the weekends. I was a regular party girl."

Arthur sipped his wine as he shot Catrina hard look, "I thought you kept her in eyesight? Instead, you let her, run all over London."

"She has a name! It is Gwen! Of course, I had freedom," Gwen responded tartly.

"Well, I thought you were kept in a holding tank. Just waiting for me. No, you had Merlin to canoodle with for years.."

Gwen could feel Arthur's anger, jealousy, and fear. She decided not to give into the need to hurt him back in response.

"My virtue is intact, Arthur. Anytime, you would like to explore, you just let me know, Love!" Gwen noticed that the table fell silent. What was she thinking? She felt no desire to quarrel with Arthur tonight, besides she had done nothing wrong. She loved her fun filled life in London. She was certainly not going to apologize because she wasn't living her live as a hermit. She just told everyone in the house that she was still a virgin. She lowered her eyes in red hot embarrassment. She hated feeling Arthur's sense of satisfaction.

Lancelot watched her emotions play across his face. He felt so horrible for her. This was just wrong; she was not made for us, much too soft.

Gwen's sassy remark snapped Arthur out of his jealous haze. His eyes focused on Gwen, as she advised him, "I think it's time for Duran's bath." Merlin looked at his dinner plate as Gwen rushed out of the dining room, like a mouse when the housecat returned. Arthur's eyes bore into her back.

"Arthur, that's the real Gwen who has sass. She's mastered the art of the one liner, in particular when she feels overwhelmed. Take away the boxes and the pills and meet the love of your life!" Merlin quipped. "Or did you prefer weak, clingy, and needy like other people." Merlin looked at Catrina.

Catrina sipped her wine, "She couldn't deal with life, Merlin," she hissed.

Arthur tapped his wine glass. He didn't like the bond between Merlin and Gwen. He didn't like having to answer to Merlin of all people. Now, Lancelot knew that their relationship was chaste. He didn't want these people in his house. They needed to leave as soon as possible.

"Of course."

Catrina hid her distaste; Arthur's influence on Gwen was not an occasion for celebration. Gwen's influence on Arthur wasn't exactly as planned either, currently the situation did not go as planned. I can't lose control of the girl. I spent too long perfecting my plan. Catrina placed a hand on Merlin. She noticed a slight tremor on the boy.

"Do you need me to pass the wine?" Merlin asked curiously. He shook Catrina's hand of his shoulder. It was kind of creepy how she was all affection with him lately. She wanted way too many cougar hugs, and walks in the woods. She was constantly trying to touch him.

"So, what's for desserts?" Gawain asked gaily.

"Are you robbing Buckingham palace?" Gwen asked softly as Arthur lounged in the boys' bedroom. His strong legs were encased in black leather. A tight black tee seemed to be molded to his chest. He even wore black gloves. Excalibur was attached to a black belt around his waist. He never looked more handsome with the more sun rising from in the background.

"No, I'm waiting on the portal to open."

Gwen smiled tightly.

"Going to wish me luck."

"Maybe, you need luck from someone wearing a pristine white dress that lived in convent. Never had a drop of wine or a bit of beer.

Arthur smirked, "I'm sorry. I'm a hard man, Gwen. I will not apologize. You want my heart take me as I am."

Gwen exhaled, "Stop blaming me and yourself for the past."

"So, I'm not going to get a goodbye kiss then?" Arthur interrupted, staring deeply into her brown eyes. He didn't like her near Lancelot. If it were after him, he never would have them in each other vicinity.

Gwen shut her eyes. She tiptoed around Duran's bed. She rose on her tiptoes when and placed a quick kiss on his strong jaw. She started to move away from him when a strong arm grabbed her forearm. Arthur lowered his head and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Gwen's hand cupped his face as she retuned kiss with matching intensity.

"What are doing?" Duran squealed from his bed.

Arthur broke the kiss and gave Duran a challenging look, "I'm saying goodbye to mummy."

"That's not a wave."

"That's how daddies say goodbye to mummies."

Duran scowled as he jumped from his bed and stormed towards Gwen and Arthur. He nudged his chubby body between their legs.

He looked expectantly at Arthur. Arthur smiled and placed a kiss on his brow, "Take care of mummy."

"She belongs to me," he stated with crossed arms.

Arthur gave Duran an exasperated look. He needed to reign in his little boy. Duran was jealous, controlling and possessive. Bad traits to have, he would know.

"Wonder where he gets this from, Arthur?" Gwen questioned.

Arthur smiled when he realized Gwen could feel his thoughts, "Your side of the family."

Merlin shook his hand from walking in the portal. They could have at least told him to wear sunglass, when they pulled him into the mission. The blazing lights made his eyes ache. He rubbed his dark head absentmindly. His eyes focused on the stark modern furniture of the villa they found themselves in, his blue eyes could detect a peck of life or warmth in the home. He vaguely heard Arthur yelling not to touch anything. Merlin walked slowly through the house. He discovered a huge sitting room with large glass windows. He spotted a blue ball floating above a marble pool that held pure water. His fingers traced the ball. It felt familiar under his fingers tips.

"I know you," he whispered. He placed a palm against the orb. He eyes shut tightly as the orb began to vibrate through his body. He felt the energy as it flowed into his brain. His eyes popped open as his soul began to mesh together with it.

He found himself on the cool floor. A dark smile covered his handsome face. He felt invigorated; he rose to his feet, and brushed dust from his clothing. He waved a hand across the bowl of water. An eyebrow arched when he watched Gwen, Vivian, Catrina, Gauis, and the children eating breakfast, "You've been spying on us, Nimueh. You naughty little girl." Merlin muttered.

Leon leaned against a wall. He flicked his head to signal to Lancelot to move. His brown eyes watched Lancelot hurry up a flight of stairs. He quickly joined Lancelot on the stairs. He breathed deeply when he smelled honeysuckles.

Lancelot watched in amazement as Leon brushed past him rapidly. Lancelot frowned in concerned as Leon hurried owned the hall. His large foot kicked the wooden door open that appeared in front of them.

"Leon, here!" Lancelot hollered in panic, "Catrina," Lancelot muttered when he spotted Leon removing rope from her body, "If you are here…"

Lancelot backed out of the room. "Arthur," he shouted, "We have a problem!"

Merlin's eyes narrowed as he realized the deceit,

"Nimueh is at the house," Merlin stated calmly as Arthur, Gaiwane, Lancelot, Percy, and Leon came rushing towards him, "We need to leave."

Merlin waved his hand, and opened a portal. He could feel Arthur's fear as his heart pumped wildly. Merlin watched his friend enter the portal. His eyes glowed amber as he sent a fireball into a wall.

Llacheu pushed his toast around on his plate with a frown. He licked his lips in distaste. He took a bit and frowned Duran pushed his plate away in distaste.

"I eat toy soldiers for breakfast."

Vivian rolled her eyes at the redheaded little guy, "Out of eggs. Blame your father."

Duran frowned, "We don't eat Marmite, ever. We have Nutella on our toast."

"Out of Nutella."

Duran folded his arms in dismay, "You're just like the other blonde."

For a change the little monster peaked Vivian curiosity, "What other blonde?"

"Elena's, she's cranky like you and daddy." Duran muttered under his breath.

''Duran," Llacheu reprimanded, "Just eat it."

Duran face brighten up, when Gauis walked in carrying a tray with fresh toast and Nutella. Gwen followed him with a large smile.

Duran almost bounced in his seat when he saw the jar.

"I found a jar in the back of the cupboard."

"I hope Arthur has a good solicitor, Gwen," Vivian muttered, "You're going to need it."

Catrina slammed her coffee cup on the table; she felt that something was wrong with her, a break in her magical force. She felt like she bled magic. As if someone plunged a dagger in her heart. The sudden loss of power was as if a bandage was ripped of her and she could not help herself but twist and sneer her read lips and burst out at her dining companion, "Guinevere, that's your real name. Not Gwen. You haven't changed one bit, you foolish girl! Still pining for him. I offered you everything. But, it's always about him." Her long nails grabbed the table cloth.

"Mum?" a startled Vivian asked. For once Vivian was speechless, what on earth had gotten into her mother.

"You dumb blonde, can't you see_"

Llacheu grasped for Gwen, when he witnessed Catrina's eyes turn to blue, "What's wrong with her, mum? Her eyes changed…is she a chameleon?"

"All you had to do was to stay pure and chaste. How hard is it to remain innocent? It would have been perfect," Catrina screamed, "You could have had children with Merlin. Everything could have been perfect."

"Who wants big eared brats with Merlin?" Vivian asked rising from the table, but sat down when Catrina directed a hateful glance in her direction, "Just saying." Vivian mumbled

"Catrina," Gauis began gently, "Calm" – Gauis stopped mid-sentence and his mouth dropped open, as Catrina's very face began to change and transform into Nimueh.

Duran dropped his toy soldiers and scooted towards Gwen, who pushed the little boy behind her back. Llacheu hid behind Gauis, "Who is she?"

"Mummy?" Vivian asked.

"That's not your mother, Vivian. It's Nimueh." Gauis calmly explained as he wiped his hot forehead.

"She's mad."

"At least she did the right thing! She did not crawl back into Gawain's bed. No, she didn't fall for his charm! She had a bit of self-respected, Guinevere. Not you. You fell for his brats, and his fake charm." Nimueh pointed her finger at Gwen, slamming her other fist on the table.

"I haven't done anything with Arthur."

"You want to."

Gwen didn't know what to say. She wasn't discussing her feeling for Arthur, right now, in particular not with this thing in front of her.

Gwen tightened her arms around her children, "What do you want?"

Nimueh moved wildly around, a crazed look in her eyes, "You... Guinevere, I want you. Think about, how much it would hurt him if you gave Merlin a child. He finally found you, and you would be in love with Merlin."

Vivian scowled. "That's dumbest plane ever, almost as dumb as placing Merlin into a tree. Just stupid."

"Shut up."

"No, it's stupid. You need attraction to have sex. You moron."

Gwen gave Vivian a hard look as she attempted to shield her boys, "My children, Viv." She warned.

Vivian tossed her blonder hair, ignoring Gwen and concentrating on Nimueh, "Let's see you made Gwen crazy for a while. She's no longer your storage unit. Merlin is afraid of trees and termites. He won't watch the Lord of the Rings, because of the trees," Vivian yelled, "Did you think about this? Chubs here, could drafted a better plan."

Nimueh's chest began to heave as sweat poured form her face, "I killed the Hobbits years ago."

"You killed Hobbits. They were so peaceful and nice," Vivian remarked.

Duran screamed when Nimueh jumped on the table and crawled towards them. He grabbed his plateful of Marmite toast, and tossed it at her head. Nimueh hissed in his direction, "That didn't work."

Gwen's mother instincts kicked in, pushing the little boy towards Vivian. "Vivian take Gauis and Duran," and was startled when Llacheu ran from the room, "Hey, don't leave us. Toss a chair or something, Mini Arthur," Vivian yelled after him.

"See, Guinevere," Nimueh hissed, "He ran from you… you were a horrible mother. In their time of need, you pawn them away. Just like before. You gave Gwydre to Sir Kay, and he died in the woods," Nimueh tautened. "Poor Guinevere. How about Amhar floating away, don't ask Arthur for a cruise," she cracked. "Then, that Egyptian witch saved the fat monster and your golden boy. They can't help you now,"

White rage formed in Gwen. She had to protect her children. Her eyes looked around the table for something. She grabbed a fork and plunged it into Nimueh's hand. Nimueh's face contorted in pain as the fork sank into her flesh. Her blue eyes flashed in admiration, "Finally, a sign of life. So much better than sleeping with his friend, Guinevere." She looked at Vivian, "That was a stupid move."

Vivian nodded in agreement, "That was a stupid move."

Gwen couldn't believe her ears, "Really, Viv, I know that you don't fancy Arthur. But really, agreeing with the monster."

"I'm a witch!"

"Viv, run." Gwen ordered, watching Viv, Gaius and Duran leaving the room, while keeping an eye on Nimueh, whose blood pooled on the table, "I did everything to turn him off from you. I took your great beauty. I had your soul beaten down. Despite it all, he fell for you, wants to possess you. I will never let that happen," Nimueh proclaimed with an eerie calmness, "Just come with me like a good little girl, you are my good little girl aren't you?"

"Mum? Llacheu called breathlessly from the doorway, "Come with me… I had to get my sword."

Gwen's brows knitted together, "You have a sword? You know how to fight?"

"My father is King Arthur." Llacheu reasoned

Gwen quickly ran around the table, grabbing his hand and dashed deeper into the house. Nimueh's laughter filled the house. Her blue eyes glazed with insanity as she pulled the fork from her hand. She waved the fork in the air. Droplets of her blood flicked around the room. She smirked when the specks of blood began to bubble.

"I need a little help. I'm coming for you Gunne…vereee. Do I sound like him?"

Vivian stumbled as Duran clasped her hand tightly. She stopped to catch her breath. She realized that she couldn't get away with the old codger and the fat little boy. "Baby fat, my bum." She signed in defeat; she smiled at Duran and held out her arms. Duran looked over his shoulders, wondering if perhaps Nimueh might be the better choice.

"Now, little man."

Duran climbed in her arms, "Where to Sprog?"

"Daddy's den."

Gauis nodded as they ran towards the kitchen.

Vivian sat Duran by the white door. To her chagrin, she noticed the door had a coded security box.

"What's the code?"

"Guinevere," Duran supplied quickly.

Her elegant fingers quickly punched Guinevere into the key pad. She slammed her hand against the wall when it didn't pop open. "It didn't work."

"Try something else from the past."

"Like what?"

"Didn't you read the books?"

She typed in Excalibur, Camelot, Merlin, and quest. Holy grail, Monty Python. The door remained firmly shut.

Duran tugged on her jumper, "Not now, Sprog."

"Vivian," Duran whined, "Look," he pointed to a small army of gnome like creatures. They were small with leathery brown skin and teeth- sharp huge shiny teeth. They swarmed towards them. Duran's mouth dropped open as he scooted behind Gauis. Gauis wheezed as he grabbed a broom to bat away the little things. He gasped when the little things jumped back up, thick drool oozed from their mouths," They are not dying," he screamed.

"I'm too old for this," Gauis muttered as Duran looked around his old body.

Vivian's eyes widened in horror, "Holy badly written horror flicks," she cried.

She quickly typed Gwen. The lock clicked open as the door popped open. Vivian was too scared to be amazed by Arthur's attachment to Gwen. She pushed Gauis onto the steps, and grabbed Duran by his shirt. She slammed the door loudly.

"Guinevere, listen to me, darling," Nimueh cajoled, "I have Catrina, we can run away, have a good life. I'll take care you. Make you forget about Arthur. Just the five us again, Vivian, Catrina, Merlin, you and me, how does that sound?"

Llacheu and Gwen pressed against a wall. Sweat beaded on Gwen's brow as she listened to her son's frantic heartbeat. Llacheu wrapped his hand tightly around Gwen's.

"No answer. How rude. You're making me mad!" Nimueh tapped her foot impatiently. "Do you want Mother mad? Do I need to act like your first mother? Do I need to smack your face, Guinevere? Your mother called you Guinevere. Did you tell him that? No, you didn't tell him that…"

Gwen bit her lip when Nimueh's footsteps came closer, "Do you think Arthur can love you? He doesn't love you. He loved HER! She was his obsession. His reason for living, she was his everything. What … are you?"

Llacheu motioned his head towards the staircase.

"You're nothing except some innocent… virgin. He just wants to suck the life out of you, Guinevere. He wants that… will he want you after he takes it? Doubtful! That's why, he's waiting… it's like wine to savor, fermented… "

Llacheu looked around the corner. He saw that Nimueh was still in the other room. He pulled his mother in the direction of the steps. He couldn't lose his mother after so many years. His mother was small… tiny, and he wasn't going to let anything take her away.

"Or, maybe, just maybe, he does want you. He's just toying with you. Something about Virgins…" Nimueh cupped her pale face with her bloody hands, "For Arthur this is just a game of revenge or he is testing you? Did you like Lancelot? He's quite handsome, soft and sweet like you. Perhaps, that the real game that is being played. You, Lancelot, and Arthur, together again..."

Gwen and Llacheu rushed towards the steps. Gwen screamed when something bit her leg. Llacheu blue eyes widened when he spotted a gnome sticking to Gwen's jeans. His sword blade slashes the creature into too. His shoulders sank when he saw an army of them in the corridor.

"Mum, we have to run. Don't look back."

Gwen and Llacheu rushed to towards the attic. Their chests heaved in the darkness as they hid quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

Notes of Beethoven greeted Arthur, Merlin, Catrina and the knights as they stepped out of the portal. Their eyes widened at the destruction around the house. Catrina covered her mouth with a shaky hand. Where were her girls? She couldn't believe the blood, broken chairs, torn drapes, and broken glass around the house.

He couldn't feel her? He didn't like this new feeling of nothing. Arthur's lips tightened as he motioned Percy to move forward. Leon screamed when a gnome jumped on his shoulder and bit his neck. Lancelot grabbed it and tossed it into the air. Merlin sent a fireball to engulf the creature. Leon placed a hand to his bleeding neck.

"What the hell was that?"

Arthur desperately wanted to call out for Gwen, Vivian, and Will. His children and Gauis, but knew it was too dangerous to alert Nimueh and the beasty things to their presence.

"Gaiwane, Percy, go to my den search for Vivian, Gauis, and my family," Arthur ordered, "Find Gwen."

"Lancelot, check the upstairs. Leon watch over Catrina." Arthur command. Arthur knew he had to set worrying thoughts of Gwen and the children, this had to be just another job, no emotions. Thinking of them would cause him to make a mistake. "Watch out for those things."

Merlin waved a hand. A loud popping sound rang through the house. A terrible smell floated around the walls. "I hate pestilence.

"Merlin, follow the music." Merlin gave Arthur a bright smile of encouragement while trailing after him.

Gaiwane yelped when something hit his legs, causing him to fall the final few steps in front of him.

"Oops," Vivian gushed, dropping to the ground, effectively joining Gaiwane, who at this point, could be found rolling on the floor in pain.

"I'm terribly sorry." She brushed the hair out of his eyes. She smiled apologetically.

"I don't need a new knee cap," he muttered.

Duran threw himself at Percy's legs," Up," he ordered. Percy settled the boy on his shoulders. Feeling safer, Duran threw his arms around Percy's head, "Is daddy here?"

Lancelot touched the red fluid dripping from the banister, realizing from its feel that it was blood. It was the sweetest smelling blood that he had ever encountered. Instantly, he knew that the blood belonged to Gwen. He didn't understand the pain in his heart. He pulled his sword from his sheath, his dark eyes darting around. Stealthy and determined he continued up the stairs, spotting another droplet of blood. His eyes narrowed as he followed the trail that lead him to the attic. He placed a hand on the doorknob. He jumped back when Llacheu bounced out waving his sword.

Lancelot's eyes widened as Llacheu faced him. He was impressed with Llacheu stance, especially for an 11 year old. Llacheu withdrew but kept a firm grip on his sword. A harsh look carved on his face. Lancelot knew that Llacheu was ready for a kill be it someone or something.

"Llacheu, it's Lancelot," he soothing called out the boy's name getting him into a relaxed state of mind.

Llacheu mouth opened, licking his dry lips, he dropped his arms as if they held the weight of the world. Soon his sword clattered against the floor, relief flooding through him, "Dad is back. He's downstairs with Merlin?"

Lancelot nodded in confirmation, having a chance to look around he asked the youngster, "where are the others?'

"Vivian took Gauis and Duran. One of those things bit mum." Llacheu frowned when he remembered his mum

Lancelot face grew concerned. "Where is she?" he asked breathless.

Llacheu flung open the attic door. Lancelot spotted a trail of blood and found Gwen at the end of its trail, her head resting on a step, her eyes closed, and soft moans escaped her lips.

"How long has she been like this?" Lancelot inquired as he lifted Gwen into his arms. His fingers brushed her damp hair when her brow. She moaned in pain.

Arthur and Merlin found Nimueh sitting on the sofa drinking a glass of red wine. She raised her glass in acknowledgment to Merlin and Arthur.

"Gawain's sure brews up decadent batches, just perfect for reunions," she gushed, "You found your magic, Merlin. Cheers to you, and back with him, where you belong. It was always about him."

She gazed loving at Merlin as he viewed her with contempt. "You loved me once, Merlin… well just as much as you can. Only one person mattered in your life. Nimueh took a sip of wine. She swirled it around in her mouth, knowing she tasted the end of her life.

Merlin stared deeply into her wide blue eyes, as he asked himself, "How could I have missed the darkness in your soul? You blinded me with your beauty. You caused so much pain. Hell, I caused so much pain?"

"Where is my wife?" Arthur demanded.

Nimueh arched one of her brows, "Oh, Arthur, returning to your roots, all that passion of Guinevere. But you know this one, she's not really your wife."

"She's my wife," Arthur responded decisively, "Where is she?" he commanded.

Nimueh shook her head, "There we thought that you wouldn't want her. She's so very different… not beautiful, sexy… soft, breakable. It was so much fun toying with her. She came to me… all of those years ago. She wanted forgiveness from you… she wanted your love again." Nimueh chillingly continued, "She would have agreed to anything for you." Nimueh cruelly concluded, "And she sure did. I took everything from her."

Arthur tighten his grip on his sword, "Where is my family?" he sneered.

"Around, Arthur, around. Worried? Tsk…tsk, milord. There is no rush, otherwise she will not have time to give Lancelot a touch, kisses or two.'

"Get out, Arthur." Merlin commanded, with a wave of his wrist, Arthur flew from the room. Arthur found himself in front of a shut and locked door. Merlin knew had Arthur stayed, the situation would have escalated. Merlin needed to deal with her on his own for the very last time.

"This is about us, Nimueh."

"Was the tree that horrible, darling?'

"Devastating! I was trapped in a tree!"

Nimueh shrugged, "Will you accept a sorry?"

"Why?" Merlin couldn't understand why she did it.

Nimueh scratched her head, "I wanted it all, the power, it is I who should have reunited Camelot. I, Nimueh should have been its savior."

Merlin stared at Nimueh, he looked straight into her soul and saw nothing but darkness, blackness, evil in its purest form.

Merlin rubbed his head, "I'm tired of this, and I want the full truth."

The corners of Nimueh's mouth turned up, "I made a pact with Hecate and Morgause. Magical pacts have payments. The dark powers want … Arthur." Nimueh waived her hands pointing in the air, "Connect the dots, Merlin," she derided him, "He was born of magic. It was quite simple. His greatest people that he loved trusted were the two of you, the great Merlin and Guinevere. What better way to get to Arthur by using the two of you! So we came up with a plan and gave you two emotionally, distant parents, and Guinevere, I don't need to tell you her story, for the record, she agreed to her torment. It had all worked out perfectly, had it not been for Catrina, such a meddlesome witch. So, I snuck into her domain and I planted the idea about the boxes in her mind and we had Guinevere or Gwen, back in our clutches"

"Why?" Merlin repeated, what of the concept of why did Nimueh not understand? He had spent years in the damn tree because she made a pact with a wicked witch.

"So far you have not told me anything in particular new, let's cut to the chase and spill the beans."

"Hecate needed payment of blood, purity, virginal blood, who better than Arthur's reborn wife?" Her eyes shone with glee. "We planned to offer her as a gift to the darkness. That pretty little blood all over the altar." Nimueh closed her eyes as she thought of the image.

"Where do I fit into this?"

Nimueh grinned, "It's so easy to manipulate children. The boxes, whenever she got out of line tried to escape our mental torment, our clutches, we forced her back into being a child. Lovely plan. Naturally we counted on you, you always the protector and defender of Gwen. You fell for those sad brown eyes. We had all three of you, Guinevere, Vivian and yourself. We effectively weakened Arthur, without any of you knowing. We knew that you would do anything to save her. Plus, I have- excuse me, "I had your magic. Finally, we were going to win." Gleefully she continued, "Everyone knew that she was alive except him. It would have torn apart Sekhmet's merry little men. In his anger, Arthur would have joined us. But now we must go back to the drawing boards." Nimueh wiped her damp palms on her skirt, "He is magic after all."

Merlin shook his head, "You came up with all of this?" Merlin's shoulders sank. His mind was assaulted by thousands of images: kissing Nimueh; practicing magic with her; and that fateful day when she tapped him in a TREE. He felt a burning love and consuming hate for this beautiful deranged creature.

"Yes, with Morgause help."

He folded his arms, "Capturing me was brilliant. Hiding Gwen was brilliant. This however was just foolish."

"It would have worked."

"Let me guess, those meddling kids ruined everything."

"You did."

Merlin was tired of Nimueh. He had no patience to deal with the outfall and reunion with his former lover. She was a danger to everyone in this house especially Gwen. Merlin closed his eyes. He had to make a choice. He was a different person. They glowed amber when he slowly opened them, "Goodbye, Nimueh." She smiled slightly, "I did it for love."

Merlin waved his hand. Nimueh's hand traveled to her throat. Her hand shook as she grasped for air. Her eyes bulged as water began to rush from her mouth. Merlin watched her struggle to escape her watery death. Despite it all, his heart felt something for her.

"Daddy," Duran cried in relief as he spotted his father. His small arms reaching for him, "I was scared." Arthur brushed his hand over his son's hair and lifted him into his arms, "I'm here, Duran. Always."

Looking over Percy's shoulder he only saw Gaiwane with his arms wrapped around Vivian's shoulders. Gaiwane smiled in embarrassed, "She hit me with a golf club." Arthur swallowed a smirk. His blue eyes searched over everyone's face. He noticed Gwen and Llacheu were absent.

"Where are Gwen, Will, and Llacheu?"

"Arthur," Vivian started to explain, "We separated when Nimueh went all alien during breakfast."

Arthur swallowed; he quickly gave Percy his youngest and issued a stern order, "Keep him here. Regardless of what he says."

Percy wrapped his massive arms around Duran's squirming body, "Daddy?" Duran asked questioning Arthur waved a hand when he heard whimpering in another room. Percy passed Duran to Catrina. Duran smiled when honeysuckles surrounded his worn body. Arthur's large hand pulled Excalibur from its holder. The afternoon sun gleamed on his sword. Carefully, he rounded the corner. He exhaled when he spotted Will lying in a pool of blood.

"Will."

Will shook his head, "Those damn garden gnomes things attacked me."

Arthur swallowed a laugh. Will was never much of a fighter.

"It's safe, Arthur called, "Will, where's Gwen and Llacheu?"

"I don't know."

Arthur hid his feelings, and his eyes scanned his home. Fear trickled along his spine when he smelled her blood. A burning pain erupted in his leg. He could see her blood, and feel her agonizing pain. It was like someone lit her blood on fire as it coursed through her blood. Arthur struggled to focus. Her scent beckoned Arthur's feet towards the stairs.

His heart stopped when he spotted Lancelot holding Gwen in his arms. Llacheu stroking her hand.

"Dad, it bit her." he cried.

Llacheu ran into Arthur's arms, his blonde hair sticking to his forehead, "Daddy, save her," he begged.

Arthur ignored the jealous feelings that had crept up when he saw Gwen cradled in Lancelot's arms. Her eyes shut tightly. She seemed so little in his arms. Lancelot gave him a glum look, "One of those things bit her."

Lancelot transferred Gwen into Arthur's waiting arms, "Gaius," he hollered as he hurried up the steps.

Arthur watched Gwen sleeping; a fine sheen of sheet covered her small bod. Her skin felt so hot. She twisted against the cool sheets on his bed. He couldn't believe Nimueh's gnome thing poisoned her. Merlin, Gauis, and Catrina removed the venom from her blood stream. Yet, she had to ward off the effects. He couldn't believe this happened in his home.

He made plans to return to London. London was more condensed. He could eliminate her enemies. Besides, Duran enjoyed the woods. It wasn't safe. Besides, they had homes in London. They wouldn't stay in his home.

Arthur pressed a cool cloth to her damp forehead. Gwen flinched in her sleep; her fingers clutched the sheet. He wondered about what dominated her mind.

Gwen walked slowly into a cold drafty castle. Her nightgown floated around her feet. Her body ached from exhaustion. She walked to a beautiful ornate mirror. Instinctively, she placed a palm on the cool glass. Her eyes widened in shock.

Vivian's finger impatiently tapped the shiny wood table in her father's banquet room. She hated waiting and she didn't like surprises. She always told people what she wanted. Surprises lead to mistakes, and she wanted perfection. Gawain was different; he ignored her commands and squeals of frustration. He did as he pleased with her requests. He had the power to silence her with a tender finger of her lips. On the other hand, the feel of his fingers brushing her heavy blonde hair brought her ecstasy.

"Gawain," Vivian whined.

"Be patient."

Vivian scowled in displeasure. "Now…"

The worst part of the whole thing was the silk blindfold covering her sky blue eyes. She was completely at his mercy. Vivian liked to be in control. She hated when people were able to ignore her demands. Yes, her father was in charge of the kingdom. He wrote treaties and waged wars. Vivian ruled the castle with an iron fist. Her whims were always catered to… Until now, Gawain made her heart beat rapidly. Her palms grew sweaty when he stepped into the room. She felt exposed when his eyes roamed over her face. He made her feel fragile, vulnerable, and open to her desires. Vivian hated her love for Gawain. Yet, she longed for his touch His presence conjured passionate thoughts that her nurse warned her about. Deep in her heart, she knew that she would never be happy without him in her life.

Vivian jumped when she felt cool felt pressing gently upon her lips.

"Drink," Gawain urged. His breath felt hot on her ear.

She parted her soft lips. A sweet wine entered her mouth. She closed her eyes to savor the wine.

"What do you think," Gawain whispered.

"It's a sweet red wine for late nights or with desserts.

"Maybe," Gawain admitted cheery. "Try this one."

A deep robust wine filled Vivian's mouth. It felt smooth on her tongue. "Well aged."

Gawain's laughter slipped into her heart.

Vivian bounced up and down in her chair during the banquet as she watched Arthur caressing Guinevere's' face. His blues simmering with love for her. A deep pain ached in her chest. Her father stared at her in dismay over her action. She knew he would lock her in her chamber for a very long time. Vivian slumped from her chair. She ignored her father's calls. She raced from the chamber. Her silken covered feet carried high higher and higher into the corridors of the great caste of Camelot. Her tears dampened her bodice as his chest heaved. She ached for love for Arthur. Her life would be nothing without him. She stumbled towards the edge of the ramparts. Her blues eyes looked at the hard ground. He would forever remember her death. She climbed upon a large grey stone.

"Princess, it's going to hurt."

Vivian turned her head to see Gawain leaning against a stone wall smoking a pipe.

"Stay out of this."

"A beautiful young girl wasting her life on a man that doesn't love her."

Vivian frowned at Gawain. "What do you know about love?'

"Lots."

Gawain moved to stand behind Vivian. His hands covering hers on the hard cold stone. His breath hot on her nape. "Passion and true love is beautiful and real."

"No, it's painful. Lonely," Vivian whimpered softly.

"Turn your head," Gawain commanded.

Vivian moved her head slightly. Gawain caught her lips in a kiss.

"Vivian and Gawain," she whispered. "Vivian was in love with Arthur. That explains so much."

When Gwen came to herself again, she felt her leg throbbing with pain. She pressed her curly head against the fluffy pillows. It was Arthur's room; it was dominated by masculine blues and browns. Gwen turned her head to see Duran sleeping next to her and Llacheu calmly playing a video game in a chair next to the bed.

"Llacheu?" Gwen whispered.

The boy placed his game on the table with a plop, "You're awake. Gauis, Catr- Granny fixed your leg." With pride in his face, he continued, "Duran told me about the fork. Brilliant, mum. Just brilliant. You have to teach me how to do that." Llacheu gave her Arthur's smile without the cockiness.

"Thanks." Gwen felt motherly pride swell in her as Llacheu looked at her with admiration.

"Dad's downstairs. Everyone cleaned last two nights, the house was a wreck, and blood was everywhere. We had to get rid of the body. So, everyone had a lie in today. So they are pa… finishing cleaning"

"Body?"

"Nimueh, Merlin said to cut her up and toss in the river."

Gwen nodded in understanding and horror. A loud grumbling sound came from her empty stomach. Llacheu grinned at her embarrassment.

"Are you hungry? You never ate yesterday. I'll get you something." Llacheu smiled at her at the door,

"Things are good, mummy."

"Thanks." Gwen kissed Duran's cheek. He smelt like biscuits, warm and familiar. "My boys," Gwen whispered...

Gwen closed her eyes for a moment, and she tried to organize her thoughts. Her eyes opened when a soft knock caught her attention.

"Come in."

Gwen smiled when Viv's blonde head appeared around the door. "Hello."

Gwen reached for her sister; Viv climbed on the bed, and nestled between Duran and Gwen. Gwen swore Duran kicked Vivian in his sleep. Gingerly, Gwen scooted over to make space for her sister.

"Feeling better."

Gwen nodded. "A little pain."

"I'll find Mum."

"Please don't."

Vivian laid back and smiled at Gwen. "It was fun in a Michael Meyers sort of way."

"I didn't fancy it."

The women laughed softly.

"Vivian, I had another dream."

"Let me guess, Arthur and you, Lancelot and you, Guinevere and Arthur or Lancelot and Guinevere," Vivian replied sarcastically.

Gwen smiled sweetly. "No, you were in love with Arthur until Gawain kissed you."

Vivian's mouth dropped open. "I need a pub night.

"This was your own fault, Arthur!" Sekhmet began.

Arthur stared at her in astonishment, " My fault? You allowed that creature into my home."

Sekhmet shrugged. She had her doubts about Catrina being the real McCoy, but she hadn't been sure, "Arthur, I'm on team Good. I didn't receive an email about Nimueh and your demented sister's plans."

Merlin chuckled. "Everything in the end was okay."

"No,' Arthur bellowed, "Gwen could have been killed along with Vivian. They aren't immortal." Merlin so calm about Nimueh's attack on Gwen. She could have been killed, and Arthur wasn't there to protect her. Sekhmet was like I thought something was wrong. He was furious with them.

Sekhmet and Merlin exchanged a glance. Sekhmet smiled at her agitated friend, "Arthur, I advised you to make love to her, but you had to be so moral and noble about it."

"You said impregnate her."

Sekhmet blinked, "Yes, the baby would give her immorality for nine months." Rubbing her nose she noted, "Did I leave that out? Besides, you want to."

Arthur managed to contain his desire for Gwen. He wasn't going to discuss it with Merlin and Sekhmet.

"How would a baby protect her?" Arthur watched them with hooded eyes. "I don't like them. Too much trouble."

"The baby carries your DNA. You are immortal, thus your child will be by default and I would hope in nine month from now, this mess we found ourselves in is over with."

Arthur rubbed his eyes, "I don't like babies. Our children gave us so much grief. I can't risk having an unprotected infant in our lives. No, babies for us. Why do you want one so bad?"

"Babies are wonderful. She was promised a baby. I owe her that. Plus, I need new recruits. Babies are wonderful, can I say that again?"

Arthur protective instincts kicked in, starring at her, he advised Sekhmet, and "The kids are off limits. I'm not having a child with Gwen, ever." Arthur knew that Guinevere began slipping away from him with Gwyrde's death. Babies weren't worth the trouble.

"A topic for another day. You're right, Arthur about the baby. You won't have a baby with Gwen."

Arthur smiled in relief.

"You're going to have BABIES with Gwen. You can't change fate."

Arthur gave Sekhmet a hard glance," Fine, you take Gwen's baby, and return it when the child is five. I don't want anything to do with a baby!"

Sekhmet rolled her eyes. "I need my knitting needles."

Merlin smiled suggestively, "Arthur, Gwen has a figure, and she has soft lips- I know. Nothing like twisting your fingers around those curls."

Arthur's nostrils flared in anger, "Merlin-"

"Don't you love making him mad?" Sekhmet chuckled

"It's good fun." Merlin laughed

Arthur, who had enough walked away, "I need to see the children off."

Catrina held Duran's hand as Arthur gave him and Llacheu instructions on how to behave during the stay in London.

"Boys, I will join you with your mother in a few days. Listen to your grandmother and Leon." He had a hard time to believe that Leon and Catrina had a thing going and was not terrible sure how he had miss that? His mother –in-law was cougar. Or was Leon a dirty old man?

"Duran, don't eat a lot of sweets." Arthur noticed Duran's little belly was quite round.

Duran smiled happily, "Of course, daddy,' he lied." He had a few biscuits in his pockets.

Arthur hugged his children, "Llacheu, I'm so proud of you... taking charge."

Llacheu patted Arthur's arm, "I'm ready to go to London."

Arthur shook his head. Llacheu hugged his father tightly, "I took care of mum. We took care of mum." Arthur's heart melted with love for his children.

Gwen rubbed lotion on her legs. She couldn't believe that Merlin was able to heal her leg. She didn't even have a scratch on her, but it did feel a bit sore as if she had twisted her ankle. She kept the pain to herself; she couldn't deal with the constant hover. Gwen looked up when Arthur entered the room. His brows knitted together.

"Why are you up?"

Gwen wrapped the slash of her robe tighter together, "I want to go down stairs and see everyone."

Arthur shut the door, while kicking his boots off in the progress. Blue eyes met deep brown eyes, "Everyone is on the way to London."

The bottle of lotion fell from Gwen's hand, "What?" She breathed hard, would the boys, Merlin, Viv… leave her alone in the woods. Just walked away from her. Because Arthur gave a command!

"I made a decision. This manor is wide and open. It is too dangerous here. London isn't as wide open," Arthur informed her.

"The boys are gone." Her children were gone. They didn't say goodbye to her.

Arthur nodded.

Gwen's chest heaved. "I didn't get a chance to say goodbye."

"You'll see them in a few days," Arthur responded causally.

"Really? I don't get a say?" Gwen pressed her lips together.

Arthur wasn't in a mood for an argument with Gwen. It had been a tiring few days. First, she hurt her leg. Second, she was in Lancelot's arms. Third, he found her with Merlin rubbing her leg. Fourth, there was that debacle of something trying to eat his kids and wife. Those things could have munched on Vivian. He was out of patience and was not in the mood to discuss his choices.

"I made a choice. It's over. End of discussion," Arthur drawled with a note of finality, wondering what was wrong with her? This is how their relationship works. I say, and she respects and obeys my choices. It was all rather straight forward if anyone asked Arthur.

"I don't get a say?" Gwen repeated her question

"No." Arthur did not understand why she would question him.

Gwen's fingers curled into a fist, "You don't control me, Arthur. So, I'll go home with Vivian, and reorganize my life on my very own, thank you very much."

Arthur looked over his shoulder, informing her, "You live with us in our home."

"You didn't ask." She was perplexed how he could simply assume that she would follow along his plans. She had a life in London. She had a life to return to. Why the heavens would she go along with this.

"I don't have to." Arthur gnawed on his cheek. He didn't want to argue with her.

"I'm not one of our children, I am an adult." Gwen glared at him, her fingers itched to hit him.

"Then I suggest you do not act like one of them?" Did Nimueh leave one of the boxes? She certainly acted like a spoiled child.

Gwen hopped off the bed and stomped towards the door, "I think I'm going to go get dressed." She opened the door but jumped out of the way, never getting a chance to leave the room, as Arthur's slammed it shut in front of her, "Don't walk away from me like this."

She gasped in surprised, when she felt his breath hot on her neck. "Open the door."

"Where were you going?" He asked softly.

"My room, I need to pack."

"This is your room. Your room is with me." Arthur placed his head onto Gwen's head, his arms snaked around her waist, and "It's been a bad week, Gwen. We fought Nimueh and with my cosmic luck, Lancelot arrived… saved the day. He is so fabulous nice-"

"This is true, Lancelot is nice."

"That's the problem. I'm not a nice guy. I'm hard and demanding."

"The cave man is getting old, Arthur. I don't want Lancelot. Why…."

"Do you want me?'

Gwen stroked his thumb.

"Yes, very much so in particular, these last couple of days, Arthur. "

"I was terribly jealous."

"You don't have a reason to be."

"I don't like seeing you laugh with Merlin or sample wine with Gaiwane or cook with Percy or go on nature walks with Leon. I'm a man, I can't stand the thought or sight of you anywhere near Lancelot."

"I don't know to say." Gwen responded tightly.

"You're angry with me…again?"

Gwen rested her hands on his large hands.

"It's easy to be angry with you."

Arthur chuckled, "I would say I'm sorry. But, I'm not. I set the rules here."

"Yes, lord and commander of the house, you forget one minor detail you do not control me."

Arthur tightened his lip, which was exactly his problem. He, Arthur Pendragon, was not in control of her. She wasn't bonded truly with him. Arthur shut his eyes and hardened when he reopened them.

"I don't want to control you," Arthur tried to wiggle himself out of the argument, "You belong with me, you are my wife."

"Really, not according to Nimueh, according to her just poor substitute."

"No, I want you, more than you know."

Gwen sucked her bottom lip, her eyes lowered, "I need to get dressed."

"You're fine." Arthur's blue eyes darkened, " You are beautiful."

His hands felt hot through her robe. She hadn't realized how thin her robe was.

Arthur brushed his lips along her neck.

"Arthur…?"

"Shh"

Arthur bent down and lifted Gwen into his arms. He carried her back into his bed. He smiled when she pressed his mouth against hers. Gwen hands rose to his shoulders, while his hands undid the sash to her robe. His hands ran down her soft legs.

Gawain's dark head looked around Viv's living area. He admired the soft greens and blues in her house. He imagined that kitchen was a sunny yellow. The house screamed warmth and cozy.

Vivian gave Gaiwane a cold look, "What do you mean? You're staying with me?"

"Are you going to offer me a glass of wine?"

Vivian scrunched her nose and shook her head in annoyance, she informed him, "Wine is offered to guests and you do not fit into the guest category."

"I also like sweets."

"I like freedom, it would appear you can't always get what you want. Why exactly are you here?"

Gaiwane wasn't in the mood to argue with her. This was a bad idea. He didn't want to be alone with her, ever, curtly he informed her, "Arthur's orders. You can leave the house, but not without the company of your family."

Vivian shrugged in defeat. She tossed her handbag onto a pale green chair and walked towards the kitchen. Gaiwane heard her open a cabinet and a few drawers. He grinned when she returned with a glass of white wine.

"I have white only. Or would you like a taste of my cooking wine?"

Gawain's fingers brushed Vivian. Their eyes locked, he wondered by one of Viviane's earlier remarks that he would not fall into her bed anytime.

What's with the look, Fabio?"

Gawain stared at the love of his life. He didn't know how to answer her question. He longed to trace her lips; to feel her soft hair wrapped around his fingers, ; and sit on a couch.

Vivian had to know; she couldn't wait another moment. "Were we lovers?"

The heavy breath of two people permeated the room; her hands caressed his damp back as she closed her eyes tightly. Arthur buried his face in Gwen's long tresses . His hand gripped her soft thigh as his mouth left kisses along her collarbone. His lips trailed to the curve of her neck leaving tender kisses on her hot flesh.

"Do you submit to me," Arthur whispered softly against her skin. Gwen's hand pushed her heavy hair away from her slender neck, baring it to Arthur for the taking. She grasped in ecstasy when his teeth sank into her neck. Her nails sunk into his shoulders as her body shook with pleasure. Arthur never felt so alive when he connected with her soul, making her his true mate.

Morgause's dark eyes clouded over when she viewed Arthur and Gwen's entangled limbs in his bed. Her body shook in rage.

"No!" she muttered full of scorn, exhaling deeply, she placed her hands on the cool marble to steady her quivering body. Her lips turned in a smile.

"Well, Arthur, my darling little brother, another nine months won't hurt me. Your daughter will serve Hecate nicely with her sweet pure blood. Morded will be revenged."

Morgana stared at Morgause with disgust. She planned to murder Arthur's unborn baby. That was just cruel and mean. A baby? Really, a baby. Morgana hide her censure, and smiled at her sister. She had done a lot of horrible things. She wasn't a baby killer.

Arthur rested his head on his hands, "What I have I done?" he wondered as he listened to Gwen sleeping soundly. No, he knew what he did, he deliberately sent everyone to London to be alone with her.

"I had every intention of seducing her!" Arthur wiped his face, "Why do I feel like a complete and utter bastard?" Arthur thought it best to ignore his feelings of guilt and to ignore the sense of triumph, when he discovered that Gwen's virtue was intact, exactly as she had professed to him. It was such a powerful experience for them. She was finally his; Lancelot would never come between them again..

Arthur leaned back and slipped under the covers. He pulled Gwen into his arms, " You are mine," he whispered as she snuggled into his arms. He brushed his lips across her eyelids; Gwen rested her hand on his bare chest.

He just wondered for how long. Happiness was not a common theme in his life.

A/N: This was the second half of chapter 10. It was much too long. I'm going to make you guys really mad at me in a few chapters. Please bear with me; it's purely plotline purposes. Nimueh's plan was pretty foolish because I think the women of Camelot have silly plans. Nothing really to make you think what!


	12. Chapter 12

Six weeks later

Arthur was exhausted as he walked into his drawing room. Not only did he hate traveling through portals, but he grew weary of demon hunting with the boys. His eyes closed in exhaustion; his body was worn out. Really, he was much too old for this life; he felt over a thousand years old. At one time, he loved the chase and the rush of fighting evil. Things were different now; he wanted to be home in his soft bed with Gwen… and Duran. He could really sleep without Duran. He wanted a sweet smile and glowing eyes when she appeared in his doorway.

Boma lived in a lair that smelled like the highest pits of hell, while his boots had crushed all kinds of freaky evil little creatures. Damn things… have names; it's hard to kill something with a name. Not to forget the unidentified sticky glop covered his black t-shirt. He smelt like a skunk, a filthy stinky skunk. Damn Americans, and their filthy native animals.

Gwen closed her eyes as leaned back in her warm lavender water bath; a few candles in the background illuminated the room. Duran was sleep in his own bed; she had waited until his eyes were so very heavy, before she carried his sleeping body back into his own bed. Goodness, she need to watch his diet; she could hardly wrap her arms around his little body. Gwen smiled at the thought of having a night of sleep without Duran's elbows and knees in her back. She loved her baby, but his little limbs delivered sharp painful jabs into her unprotected ribs.

She placed a soapy foot on top of the rim of her tub, feeling guilty; Arthur had left three days ago to complete a mission for Sekhmet. She hadn't heard from him since, and sleep evaded her since his departure. Lying awake in her bed, she had attempted to make a mental connection with Arthur, but she felt nothing, when she tried to communicate with him and it worried her.

Gwen frowned as a foul odor filled the bedroom , assaulting her senses.

"Did I skunk sneak inside?" she wondered aloud. No, they don't have skunks in Europe. Merlin encountered one during a school trip to Jamestown. He didn't appreciate his bath in tomato juice, and he was stinky for a very long time.

"No," a deep voice growled.

Gwen's eyes popped open in delight as his smooth voice rolled over her damp skin. Her heart reached as a happy smile covered her face. Water splashed over the side as she sat up. She wanted to scream for happiness: "Arthur."

"Yes."

"You're back?"

"Yes, I reek like hell. What other man would be in your room?" Arthur wanted to kick himself; he needed to work on his jealousy.

Gwen didn't care that he smelled. She was so excited that he was home. She ignored his jealous question.

Arthur poked his head around the door. Gwen smiled at him from the bathtub. He inhaled his wildflowers, and he felt like his life was right again. Arthur noticed Gwen had several flickering candles around the bathroom. Foamy white bubbles covered the tub hiding her body from his seductive eyes.

Gwen reached a soap hand for Arthur: "Come to me."

Slowly, Arthur walked towards Gwen. He had changed into his bathrobe, leaving his offending clothes in the hallway. His dark blue dressing robe made his eyes shimmered like sapphires. Sitting on the rim of the bathtub, Gwen took his large hand and kissed it.

"I missed you, Gwen."

Gwen's eyes filled with love for him, it almost made him leave the bathroom, and she still had the ability to unnerve him. She always surprised him in good ways: preparing roast lamb for his dinner before he left for a big mission, hiding little notes with little messages to brighten his day, and that she always waited for him to come to bed. Arthur knew that she didn't like to eat or touch lamb; it touched his heart in so many ways.

Arthur cupped her chin, his thumb stroked her full bottom lip: "Enjoying your bath?"

"It is very lovely."

"Where's Duran?" Arthur expected his little monster's radar to go off, and his little boy to come barging into the bathroom. With his little hands planted on his chubby waist, his rather large mouth shouting commands that Arthur wasn't to touch his Mummy. According to Duran, Gwen belonged to him, and Arthur had to explain to him that Mummy was special to everyone. She belonged with Daddy and Llacheu too. The explanation fell on deaf stubborn ears.

"In his bed, fast asleep and dreaming of candy floss."

Arthur slipped his fingers into Gwen's hair, pins clicked when they hit the floor. Gwen trembled when her curls fell around her shoulders. "Arthur…"

"I like you hair down."

"Get in, Arthur."

Arthur's eyes widened in shock as his fingers stroked her neck. He noticed her eyes grew darker with desire. Arthur smiled at his wife; his heart soared with happiness; Gwen never took the lead in their relationship. Arthur gave Gwen a hard kiss as she stared at him with such hopeful eyes. He rose, and slipped out of his robe. Water spilling out of the tub as he climbed in.

"I don't like baths."

"You'll like this one," Gwen whispered. She leaned over and brushed her lips across Arthur's.

Freya stared at her mother as she knelt in front of a marble altar in the basement. Black candles flickered as Morgause raised her hands chanting to Hecate; her eyes closed as she prayed for guidance from the dark goddess. Freya made a decision to move in with her dad, Cenred. He was normal except for his undying loyalty to her mother. It wasn't mutual. Her Mum and Aunt were mad in a bad way, and she certainly wasn't into the Wiccan scene. She wanted out of the den of death.

Aunt Morgana might not have all her marbles; her mother, however, was an absolute nut. She actually sacrificed little animals as an offering to the high goddess. As soon as Mother's head hit the pillow, Freya was out of there.

Morgana watched Morgause as she prayed for guidance from Hecate, her lips mumbled about an offering of Arthur's baby girl. Morgana knew that she caused Guinevere plenty of pain. She did convince Gawain to spill the beans about Guinevere's bit on the side. Deep inside, she really just wanted to be part of family, murdering Arthur's baby wasn't a good plan. Yes, she murder Vivian , a thousand years ago. However, Vivian deserved it, after she stole Gawain from her.

She had brewed a pot of arsenic tea for Vivian back in March, but Morgana had a few scruples. She would not murder a child. She could murder Vivian because she deserved it. She would tell her maker that Vivian earned her death. Besides, it was painless, just few drops of poison. It was nothing like the void in her heart when Gawain turned his back on their life together. Her love for Gawain had not lessen over the years.

She was still miffed that Morgause slaughtered or attempted to slaughter Llacheu over 1000 years ago. She was glad that the Egyptian goddess was able to save the boy. No, she had to think of something to protect Arthur's baby. After all, they were part of the same family.

Morgause felt Hecate's evil flowing form through brain. She had a mental picture of Arthur's new daughter; she had his eyes. Damn brat, no, she could not plant the seeds that the baby belonged to Lancelot. Not even born, and making trouble for her. Perhaps, it could be Merlin's child.. She could almost smell the baby powder scent, innocence. Morgause would steal her way, and place her –

"Morgause, really?"

Morgause's blonde head flew around. "Quiet, we must show respect for Hecate."

Freya rolled her eyes, and thought of things to pack. Morgana wondered what had become of her sister.

Gwen's damp curly head lay against Arthur's chest. His heart thumped in her ears. The bath water cooled around them. Gwen placed a hand on Arthur's hairy leg.

"I worry about you when you're gone. I am afraid that you won't return to me.

Arthur kissed the top of her forehead: "I'll always come back, if you have a bath ready."

"I thought you didn't like baths," Gwen murmured

"I don't like them alone."

"Stop being fresh."

"Just honest. Don't worry about me, usually I am safe, did I not come home scratch free? Hopefully, I'm here for the next few days.

Gwen snuggled closer to Arthur: "Any plans?'

"Legal matters with Elena."

Gwen grimaced. She was glad that the bathroom was dark. She didn't want a lecture on being polite to Elena. The woman had despised her on spot. Gwen has always been polite to the woman, but she grew weary of Elena's rudeness.

"Peachy."

Arthur realized that Elena could bring troubles to his happy home. He hadn't touched her in years, and he didn't have any desire to rejoin her bed. Gwen wouldn't understand his relationship with Elena. It was firmly in the past.

"Then, maybe, we can eat out. Just us."

"Like a date?"

"A date?"

"Yes, we are never alone."

Arthur could agree with that one. Somebody was always around then. Gwen shivered against his chest. His hand rubbed her arms: "I'll get your gown. Carefully, Arthur climbed form the tub. He frowned when he opened the door to the bathroom.

Arthur ignored Duran watching Glee on their bed. He stomped to the wardrobe; he wanted to grab the silky sheer nightie. He frowned as he removed the cotton Mary Poppins' nightgown. Duran scowled at him as he walked past the bed. His little feet swinging in rhythm with Artie's voice. Arthur realized that it was his mistake. He should have never taught Duran how to use the DVR and put an end to his demanding ways for Gwen's attention and time, nor should he have ever allowed him into their bed. His head shook when he heard Duran crunching on a biscuit. Great another night sleeping on crumbs. Arthur slammed the door as he re-enter the bathroom.

Gwen jumped as the door vibrated in her ears. Her mind felt Arthur's annoyance, baffled she stared at him. Arthur smiled as he helped her from the tub, tenderly drying her damp body.

"Raise your arms."

Gwen complied quickly with Arthurs' wishes. The cool crisp cotton slid over her shoulders. Arthur lead her to the vanity. His hands deftly brushed the tangles from her snarled hair. He twisted his fingers into her head to detangle a few knots.

"Maybe, he asleep by now."

Gwen swallowed a laugh: "Duran?"

"I found him in our bed, I just can't deal with him tonight."

"Arthur, he just a boy."

"A boy that's going to spend the night in his bed and not ours."

"I'm waiting," Duran squealed from the bedroom: "Hurry up, I'm sleepy. What are you doing?"

Vivian scowled in disgust as Gwen attempted to buy a pregnancy test.

"Gwen, pick one. It's real simple. Buy it and pee on it. Pray that gramps is sterile. Those two monsters of yours are more than enough."

Gwen rolled her eyes. Neither of them had used protection, she certainly had not been on the pill. She couldn't tell her Mum about this. She could be pregnant by Arthur. It was so very hard to keep him out of her mind. He usually stayed away when she was with Vivian. The dislike was intense and mutual.

Settling on one brand, Gwen grabbed it and headed to the cashier.

"Was that so hard?"

Gwen brushed past her: "Yes." How could she explain that she might have baby growing inside of her from her alive, but she be dead immortal boyfriend husband thing. She's only known him since March, two months . A baby would be a bit much right now. Gwen had a hard time dealing with this baby thing. In two months, she fell head over heels with Arthur. It was nuts, and she trusted him in ways that she trusted no other man in two months. Gwen flexed her fingers; get past the two months part of this.

Vivian didn't know why she was so awful to her sister. She loved her so much. Life was good since they returned to London. Gwen worked at the shop while the sprogs were at school. Viv grew to like the little guys. Arthur was a different matter. Arthur was a first class nitwit, a handsome first class twit.

She finally managed to get Gawain out of her house; she hadn't seen him in few weeks. He went to Napa to inspect grape plants or something. She had not exactly missed him, as he was much too confusing for her. He sidestep her questions about their relationship in Camelot. He mentioned a few words that they share a few strolls in a garden, and a couple of kisses. Vivian knew that he was lying to her. She wanted to know why. She found him devilishly handsome and caring. Sometimes, he was friendly and chatting like Lancelot. They were both handsome and dashing. Gawain was a mystery, and Vivian wasn't in the mood to play Sherlock Holmes. She brushed Gawain out of her mind, and stared at the worry marring Gwen's face.

Vivian grabbed her sister's arm: "You are a wonderful mother. "

Gwen sighted as she continued to pay, Vivian threw in a package of condoms. "If you aren't knocked up, you might need these. Do you really Arthur's spawn living in you?"

Gwen scrunched her nose at Vivian, "If I am knocked up, maybe you can use them for Gaiwane."

Vivian licked her lips. " Good ole Gawain isn't interested in his past like Arthur. He must enjoyed his immortality. Well, at least, I won't be spawning for the undead."

"Not funny. It seemed like he loved you deeply in my dream."

"Really, it's not. He sucks your blood. Wonder what that sprog will do to you? I need reality, not fantasy, Mina Murray."

"Shut up!"

Vivian didn't understand Gwen's reaction to the negative test. Gwen just sat there, wiping her forehead, and crying. Those better be tears of joy..

"Gwen, are you okay?"

"Just relieved a bit… everything is changing so much for me.."

Vivian pulled Gwen into her arms: "Oh, sweetie."

"I'm a mother to children older than me. I have a husband, but not really. Everything is changing. Mum has a boyfriend. My ex-lover, but not my lover is back in my life. He's really nice and to make matters worse my husband or not husband is an arse when he is around him. That Elena woman is so rude to me. I have done nothing to her, I just need…"

Vivian knew why Elena was rude to Gwen. She watched how Arthur was so very careful around Elena. He never spoke to her. Elena hovered whenever Gwen and Lancelot were in the same room. Vivian congratulated herself on her keen observation skills; Arthur and Elena had a very personal relationship. Obviously, they were lovers in the past. Arthur was much too hesitant around Elena, which made him an arse. Gwen couldn't be in love with Merlin, total innocence. Vivian knew without a doubt that Arthur and Elena knew each other in a biblical sense, and she didn't mean a prayer meeting. Lancelot could do so much better. It's a shame that Gwen fell for the other thing. Lancelot was a keeper. Goodness, Lancelot really liked Arthur's taste in women. Gwen needed to have fun, and act 24 again. This was too much for her. Vivi worried about her sister: "A night at the pub?"

Gwen laughed. "I think you're right."

Gwen wiped her tears, and tossed the pregnancy test into a bin: "A night of fun. No Arthur. No kids. You, me, and Merlin.

"Pick a night."

"Arthur will have a fi-"

"Why tell him?"

_Elena crossed her arms as she faced Arthur. Fury glowed in her eyes._

"_You thought I was her."_

_Arthur racked his mind for the right words to explain his actions. Yet, he couldn't find anything to say. He shuts his eyes. He realized that he hurt Elena. His actions would always be regretful in his mind. He didn't love her. He couldn't attempt to continue this sham of relationship. If he chose a life with Elena; he would chose something because it was easy. Elena was pretty and fun. She wasn't complicated or hard. They were similar in so many ways. His heart didn't race when she saw her._

"_I love my wife."_

"_What wife? A memory of a harlot that took Lancelot to her bed…"_

"_Watch your words, Elena."_

"_She's a ghost of the past. I'm here, ready to love you. Just you." Elena pleaded, tears filling her eyes. "I love you."_

_Arthur shook his head. "I can't say back it. I don't love you. It would be so easy, if I could."_

Elena shook her golden blonde hair to focus her thinking on Arthur. He was enchanted with that girl, and she would bring nothing except pain to his life. Elena frowned at the very thought of Gwen. It would be easy to make her go away. She wanted her out of their lives. Elena looked at Arthur as he sat reading a report.

"Arthur."

'Arthur."

"Arthur, are you listening to me," Elena demanded.

Arthur was exhausted from the last couple of days. Duran was behaving like a two year old. Arthur was so glad that he missed those days; babies were too much trouble. He stomped his feet and howled every night until he fell asleep. Arthur actually had to hold Gwen in his arms at night. She tried to go soothe their little beast. Duran might be five, but he was over a thousand years old. Arthur put his foot down, and hell broke out in the house. Duran was limited with his sweets, and he to go bed at 8 sharp, no exceptions. Arthur was dead on his feet.

Arthur offered Elena a hard look: "I didn't ask for the report on Gwen's background."

Elena tossed it on his desk: "You move her into the house. She's mothering your children. You don't have any questions about her.."

Arthur twirled his pen in his fingers. "She's my wife. She has every right to be here."

Elena couldn't believe how Arthur and Lancelot were completely under the little ninny's spell. Lancelot thought she was innocent like fairy floss. Arthur was totally besotted. His eyes gleamed when she entered the room. That girl could have Arthur, but her influence on Lancelot was not endearing nor welcomed.

"Arthur, she's from a troubled past."

"I know."

"She has mental health issue."

"I know."

Elena didn't catch the anger building in Arthur's blue eyes. That's why they didn't work, too much alike. Gwen always knew how to push him and when to stop. Elena just kept going until the gates of his fury rose like a great river after a storm.

Elena had witnessed how Arthur wrapped his hands around Gwen's waist. She caught Arthur kissing Gwen, and something inside her snapped when it dawned on her that they were lovers. It hurt when it shouldn't have mattered. So, he took the tart to his bed. What was he thinking? She could have anything.

"What about her past with men? Fidelity isn't her strong suit."

"She was a virgin, happy?"

Elena didn't expect that answer. She smiled sweetly, too sweetly. Just one more thing to lure Arthur into her trap.

"Does she know about us?"

Arthur rose from his chair: "Are we done?"

Elena knew that the sparrow didn't know that Arthur had a relationship with her: "So, no?"

Arthur stared at Elena. She was incredibly beautiful, caring and smart. She was everything that a man could want. Lately though she annoyed him. He couldn't deal with her anit-Gwen campaign, and focus on his business and family. He might transfer his dealing to Lancelot. No, Lancelot would be at the house every day.

"Nothing to tell." He knew his words would hurt Elena. He didn't want to deal with her or discuss Gwen with his former lover. He wanted them to be separate.

Elena's shoulders stiffened: "Fine, be that way." She pulled a paper form her folder: "She's squander over 5000 pounds."

Arthur's face twisted: "On what?"

"Toys and food."

"What!"

Elena smiled when Arthur stepped into her trap. How would the little thing deal with angry Arthur?

She hid her smirk. She didn't have anything against the girl. Threats need to be eliminated. That girl was a threat in her relationship with Lancelot. She had to go. She didn't like her influence on Arthur.

Arthur snatched the invoices from her hand; his blue eyes scanned over the papers. He couldn't believe that she bought Wiis, games, and other ridiculous things for the children. Arthur was quite angry with her. She couldn't buy the children's affection with gifts. She needed to build a real relationship with them based on love and respect. Maybe, he should rethink the whole nurse aspect for the boys. At 24, she might be too young to deal with the children. She couldn't be their friend. She needed to act like their mother.

Arthur tossed the papers on his desk. "I need a nurse for the children."

Elena smiled brightly. "I'll ask for recommendations for you."

Gwen tossed her purse on an end table as she entered the house. She heard his voice. She flinched when Elena's feminine tone answered him softly. Great, tea with Elena. She couldn't deal with her snide remarks about everything. Where she went to University. Her past problems with her original mum. Arthur didn't say anything to Elena. Surprisingly, Lancelot or Percy would give her a cold stare. Percy mumbled words of censure to Elena.

Gwen didn't know what was wrong with her. Why are hot tear spilling from her eyes; a sense of dread swelled in her stomach. Arthur was so confusing to her. Vivian was right; it happened so fast. Now, she was a mother, and a wife to Arthur; he was a hard man. Hell, she wasn't even really his wife; just a glorified girlfriend. Usually, he was lovely to her except when Merlin and Lancelot were around. Merlin baited Arthur to no end. Gwen asked him to behave, and he didn't listen to her. Merlin would press a kiss to her cheek; Arthur's eyes would bloom with fury. Then, Arthur would disappear into his study with Merlin, and talk for hours. They enjoyed each other's company as along as Merlin kept his distance from Gwen. Arthur's jealousy was powerful and overwhelming

Lancelot, goodness, Arthur was bear whenever he was around. Even worse, when he was with Elena. Gwen always reassured Arthur that she wasn't attracted to Lancelot. Her words didn't make a dent in the shield around Arthur's heart. It really bothered her over the last six weeks. Her constant punishment for crimes committed by Guinevere over a thousand years ago. Fleeting memories that haunted her mind. It wasn't fair.

Gwen understood why Guinevere had an affair. She didn't hate her. She felt so much compassion for being able to love and hate Arthur so much. Lancelot was such a nice guy; it must have been easy to fall in love with him. Maybe, Gwen didn't feel that why because they were so much alike. They were both Emos. Lancelot was gentle and soft. Gwen didn't need or want gentle or soft. She desired blue eyes and silky blonde hair. Vivian didn't understand her desire to be with Arthur. Sometimes, she didn't get it either. She was so drawn to him. Merlin pushed her towards Arthur, sung his praises. Still, he did things to make Arthur jealous. Merlin said it was a test of devotion. Gwen felt they had enough tests to last an eternity.

Her mother was supportive of their happy little home. She adored the children. The boys loved their Granny. Leon and Catrina were very happy. Gwen caught them holding hands. Mum deserved happiness in her life.

Gwen braced her shoulders as she walked to Arthur's study. What did Mary Poppins say? A spoonful of sugar makes the medicine go down. Yes, she would eat a sweet after being polite with Lancelot's witch.

Gwen slipped her Uggs from her feet. Carefully, she glided down the gleaming hardwood floors. She stopped suddenly when she noticed a change in their voices. She knew that tone with Arthur. Gwen always gave them space when Arthur used that tone with her. It was cold like a glacier, almost harsh as winter. It could wound your soul, if you allowed it to fester in your heart. Sekhmet helped her so much when they had a disagreement. Sekhmet offered advice into Arthur's psyche whenever they had a minor disagreement. Goodness, what would happened if they had a real row? Most of them were over Lancelot or Merlin, mostly Lancelot. He was a part of their lives. That was never going to change.

"Arthur, are you going to tell her," Elena questioned.

"No."

Gwen wondered what Arthur needed to tell her. What else was he keeping from her?

"Arthur, it's not a secret. It's bound to come out one day. It would be better if you told her."

"Or I almost married you, but I didn't. The children wanted their mother, and only their mother. Okay, it was red hot attraction. I didn't love you. It was purely physical on my part."

"Right on target with your tongue."

"You started this.

"Do you love her?"

"Of course, I love my wife."

"No, do you love her?"

"That's none of your affair."

"Arthur, are you using protection?"

"Is that your concern?"

"She could become pregnant."

"No, I don't want any children with Gwen."

"Does she know that?"

"I haven't said anything to her."

"She's young. She might want children of her own."

"She has the boys. That's all that she needs. No babies, ever."

Gwen stood froze to the floor. He doesn't want a child with me? Why?

"What should I say? Oh, by the way, I like to share women with Lancelot. I slept with Elena."

"That was cruel and coarse, Arthur," Elena snapped.

Gwen didn't bother to turn around. She walked backwards towards the door. Wordlessly, she slipped her feet back into her boots. She grabbed her coat from the closet. She just fled Arthur's house. Tears filled her eyes as she rushed away. She wanted a box. She needed pain to go away. She didn't have her boxes. She didn't know how to deal with this. She couldn't deal with anything. She just started walking with tears streaming from her eyes.

Llacheu didn't feel like entertaining Duran. He grumbled that his tummy pained him. He wanted his Mummy to rub his tummy, and make him feel better. Will rolled his eyes as the little one complained and griped about everything like a grumpy old man. He wanted his mummy. He didn't understand why Mummy wasn't in the car waiting with Will like every day. He called Vivian to demand where she was. That conversation was quite terse. Vivian coolly responded that she didn't take orders from Nutella smelling little sprogs. Then, he marched around the house screaming for Mummy. Llacheu was beyond annoyed with his little brother. Duran's Mummy was also his Mummy. Sometimes, he wanted to discuss things like girls with her. He would talk with Mum after the monsters, Duran and Father, went to bed. He needed his mummy time. He did admit that he adored his mother. He didn't like this feeling or not knowing where she was.

Llacheu arched a blonde eyebrow when he spotted her purse on the end table. He opened it; he noticed that her wallet was still present, and a bag from the chemist. Impulsively, he grabbed his Mum's bag. It swung from his hand as he marched into Arthur's office.

He rolled his eyes at Elena. Then, he remembered his manners. "Hello, Elena.

"How's school Llacheu?"

'Peachy."

Llacheu was polite. Deep inside, he knew that Elena didn't really like children, especially Arthur's. Now, he had business with his father. "Where is my mother?" He dropped her purse on Arthur's desk with a thud.

"She's with Vivian at her little shop. Peddling used clothing with her sister," Arthur offered flatly. He was annoyed over the money that she wasted. Why did she even continue to work? He could afford to take care of her? They had many terse discussions over that ridiculous shop.

"She wasn't with Will when he came to school this afternoon."

Arthur sighed. "She's probably busy with Vivian."

"I called Aunt Viv. She's not with her."

"I don't know."

Llacheu wanted to pull his hair out his mother was missing. His father didn't seem to care.

"Dad, this is her purse. She does not have any money! She's wandering around London without money or her mobile," Llacheu screamed. "It's not alright."

Elena was a bit shocked by Llacheu outburst. She was surprised by his devotion to the girl.

Llacheu didn't bother to wait for Arthur's response. He stormed room the room. Arthur heard his feet pounding on the stairs.

Arthur grabbed the Chanel satchel from his desk. He grabbed a bag from the chemist. A deep frown formed on his handsome face. Why in the hell does she need condoms? What in the hell does she need condoms for? Arthur screamed her name in his mind in attempt to make a mental link with her. He was surprised by the jolt of pain when it bounced back in his mind. She blocked him out of her mind. He couldn't communicate with her or read her emotions. How did she learn to do that?

"Call Gawain, Elena," Arthur demanded tersely. "Tell him to get here now!"

"He's in Napa."

"Tell Merlin to open a portal! I want him here now!"

Lancelot was shocked to find Gwen standing in front of the bronze Peter Pan statue in Kensington Gardens. He said her names several time before Gwen actually turned her head to acknowledge him. Lancelot didn't like what he saw in those sad red rimmed chocolate brown eyes. Guilt ate at his soul. This was his fault. He was Guinevere's lover. He caused so much pain in this girl's life. She didn't do anything to deserve the sadness in her eyes.

Gwen wiped a few stray tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you."

Lancelot smiled warmly at her," You seemed lost in your thoughts. "

"Perhaps."

"Do you care to share?"

Gwen waved her hands in front of her small body. She smiled sadly; she could fell nothing, but pain from the emptiness of Arthur's words. She would love to tell anyone about the pain in her heart. She shouldn't tell Lancelot, anyone except Lancelot.

"I shouldn't say."

Lancelot admired her loyalty to Arthur. He doubts that the boys, Merlin, Viv, or her mother sent her crying in the middle of the day in a Kensington Park. Here, she stood in front of Peter Pan. Maybe, he should ring Viv. She gave him her mobile number last night. She was at an art gallery opening.

"Why did you stop here? In front of Peter Pan?"

"Well, Wendy means friend. It's a form of Guinevere."

Lancelot gave her a surprised look. "Really."

"Yes, Guinevere means fair beauty, desirable. It really doesn't fit me," Gwen attempted a lame joke.

Lancelot resisted the urge to give her a hug. Maybe, Gawain was right; Arthur should have left her alone. She could have had a happy life with Merlin. Both of them unaware of their connection to Arthur.

"You're a wonderful young woman, Gwen. Don't ever let anyone cause you doubts."

Gwen pointed at Peter Pan. When things were painful; I dreamt that I was Wendy… I could go fly away to Neverland. I would be safe. No adults. My mum saved me. I guess… I learned to hide my feelings. Not well enough obviously.

"What are you hiding?"

Gwen curled her fingers in frustration. "I was angry and hurt… Now, I'm just annoyed with Arthur. He had a relationship with Elena. They were lovers."

Lancelot wiped a hand on the back of his head. Arthur told her about Elena. Wow, he was surprised. Arthur never wanted to talk about his relationship with Elena. It lasted almost a year. "Gwen… he didn't love her. He loves-"

"Her."

"No, he loves-"

"I meant Guinevere. Arthur loves Guinevere, not me."

Lancelot moved his head from side to side. This was really uncomfortable. "No, he loves you."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"He doesn't say it."

Lancelot really just wanted to grab her hand, and pull her to Arthur's home. This was really Arthur's problem. He wasn't going to explain Elena and Arthur's relationship. Lancelot accepted Elena's devotion to Arthur; it pained Lancelot at times. Especially, when he caught her staring at Arthur, a secret gleam I her eyes. Lancelot accepted her lingering feelings for Arthur because he broke Arthur's trust. Still, he loved Elena with his entire heart. He would live with her feelings for Arthur as penance for his affair with Guinevere.

"He feels it."

"Whatever."

Lancelot laughed at her annoyance.

"What's funny?"

"You. Did you honestly expect him not to have relationships with women? You weren't reborn for over 1,000 years, Sweetie"

Gwen placed her hands on her waist. "No…. Lancelot. I've been in Arthur's bed. I didn't expect him to wait for my return. I realized that he had women over the years. "

Lancelot smiled in admiration. She was different than Guinevere. She had spunk. "So, what's the problem?

"Well, Elena is a shrew."

Lancelot swallowed a laugh. Elena was difficult to manage at times. "Okay."

"I resent Arthur having an issue with my visits to pubs and clubs. I went to university. I went to parties. I drank. I had a good time!"

Lancelot smiled wanly at people staring at them. Gwen was quite angry; random people cast her strange or concerned looks. Lancelot smiled at them like she's nuts.

"He acts likes I should have been in my room knitting socks for Duran. No, I had a LIFE. Guess what, so did he."

"Tell him."

"You're right."

Lancelot watched her march in the direction of Arthur's house. He decided to follow her to make sure that she didn't walk into traffic. He was going there anyway. Arthur needs to be put in his place for a change.

Arthur's breathed heavily. He clutched his mobile in his hand. He called all of her friends; he didn't know most of those people. Gwen wasn't anywhere to be found. Where in the hell was she?

His dark blue eyes turned in the direction of the door as it slowly creaked open. His concerned meshed into anger when Gwen walked in with Lancelot.

She disappear in the afternoon, and resurfaces with Lancelot. She had a purse full of condoms. Arthur felt a black rage for her. He wouldn't be a fool twice in one lifetime.

"What does this mean? And, where were you," Arthur demanded of Gwen. First, she's not there to collect their children. Then, she arrives home with Lancelot with her face flushed and breathing raggedly. He was in the mood for Gwen's witless look on life. I can't harm a fly. She was dangerous to his very soul and heart. He wasn't going to deal with her excuses or whatever… She would obey him… or

She was a bit surprised by the anger dancing over the hard planes of his face. He held a few sheets of paper in his fist. Gwen knew that Arthur was angry over something, and she wasn't in the mood to deal with his anger. She could barely contain her own fury. Gwen shrugged in response.

Did she just shrug at me? Was I dismissed with a shrug. Arthur opened and closed his fist to manage his fury. This is Lancelot's fault and Vivian's. Vivian adored Lancelot; she always sang his praises. He is so nice and sweet. That blonde head witch encourage Gwen's association with Lancelot. Probably, covered for her when they were together. "Where were you," Arthur spat. "Out wasting more money on toys to buy the boys' affection? Or were you with him?''

Gwen turned confused eyes on Arthur. Better than playing office with an ex-lover. Of course, I'm the ever harlot.

"What are you rambling about?"

Arthur didn't appreciate another dismissed look delivered by Gwen's molten brown eyes. What is she angry about? I'm her king; she needs to show me some respect. "You spent over 5,000 pounds on toys."

"So, it was my money."

"What? The children didn't need all of those things."

Gwen wiped her forehand. "I donate toys to children in care all of the time, Arthur."

Arthur was baffled. "What?'

"We have annual fundraiser for children in care. Once a year, I make a donation with our store funds."

"No, you used the house funds."

Gwen closed her eyes. "Duran likes to play. He grabbed the wrong card. OOOPS! I'll pay you back."

"Not necessary," Arthur admittedly guilty. "It just when I went through the books with Elena-

"Elena, did she make multiple copies of the transactions? How did the legal eagle miss the deliver address on the invoice. Or did she just over look it," Gwen's voice dripped with acid.

Arthur wasn't in the mood to deal with Gwen's dislike of Elena. It bothered him that Gwen had a life without him. He didn't know about the fundraiser. It was his fault; he didn't ask her about her life in London. Arthur offered her a sweet smile. "Forgive me, I made a mistake. I don't know about your life in London."

Over the last few weeks, Gwen deferred to Arthur's moods and emotions. She arched an eyebrow. "Why bother to ask questions, when you don't care about my life in London. I have a few about your life before we met. Care to answer them? Forgiveness, goes both ways, Arthur."

Arthur's nostrils flared in anger; his blue eyes hardened like sapphires. He wasn't in the mood for her insolence. "The boys looked for you. You weren't here when they arrived home, and you didn't collect them from school.. Elena has been very polite and helpful to you."

"Well, Elena was here, darling. You could have sent her. Oh, tried that before it didn't work. Why don't you have her mother them again? Or, that was very successful, was it? She's everything… that you need, and more."

Gwen enjoyed watching the color drain from Arthur's face. "What?"

Gwen ignored his shocked what. "Where are the boys?"

Arthur moved to leaned against the wall; he folded his arms across his chest. "Duran insisted that you were at Vivian's. Will took our sons to the shop."

"I'll ring Viv to reassure the boys." Gwen's hand dipped into her pocket. Then, she realized that her satchel was missing. She shut her eyes and licked her lips. She noticed her purse wasn't on the end table. "Did you move my purse, Arthur?"

"Why, is there something that I can't see in your purse, darling?

"No."

Lancelot shifted on his feet. This was very uncomfortable. He should have gone home. Damn, why was he so nosy? The tension was thick like fog. The anger gave him a headache.

Gwen frowned when Elena entered the foyer with a smirk on her face. "Still here? Arthur, is it a new bed in our… no, your bedroom?"

Arthur's jaw clenched. Why would I need a new bed?"

Gwen's lip curled. "I never realized that you were a cheap bastard. I thought you would have replaced the bed…"

Arthur moved from the wall. His feet carried him softly in front of Gwen. "What did you call me?"

Gwen smiled sweetly. "A cheap bastard. Then again, you're a hypocritical cheap bastard."

"Watch your words."

Gwen waved her hands. "Of course, we must walk on tiptoes around Arthur," Gwen yelled. "We can't hurt his feelings. He's the King," she screamed.

Elena's heels clicked a she moved towards the angry couple. "Gwen-"

"Elena, how does Arthur rate in bed? He's been the only one. I had a few kisses with merlin… as a lover how does Arthur rate? Just wondering. We shared a bath a few nights ago. It was so delightful. Did I please you, darling?"

Elena's hand covered her mouth as her eyes widened in horror. Arthur's eyes hardened. Lancelot looked at his shoes.

Arthur gave Lancelot a hard glance. "Why did you tell her," Arthur demanded."

"Of course, Lancelot is always the guilty party. He's out to get you, Arthur… No, you moron, you told me," Gwen whispered. "I came home, and was I enlightened about a lot of things. A, you don't want a baby with me. B, you were Elena's lover, and C, you don't love me. Great afternoon."

Arthur grabbed Gwen's chin in his hand. Lancelot moved to interrupt the encounter. He didn't like the look of fury in Arthur's eyes. Elena hurried over, and grabbed Lancelot's arm. "Stay out of it," she demanded.

"Why, you don't Elena, "Lancelot answered. He moved to stand beside Gwen. "Arthur, release her face. Your anger is much too high."

Arthur's lowered in his blue eyes in shame. "Forgive me?" His hand dropped from Gwen's face.

"Gwen shook her head. "Forgiveness is fleeting, isn't?

Arthur stared at Gwen. He hated the look of defiance in her eyes. " I meant for touching you when I was angry with you. I won't ask for forgiveness our Elena. That's the past."

Oh, you can have a past, but I can't Arthur," Gwen questioned. "I'm a horrible person because I had a boyfriend. I was in love with merlin, first love. Still, I love Merlin. I had fun. I drank. I went to parties when i wasn't a basket case. You always condemn me for having a life. By the way, I know you won't hurt me physically. Emotionally is another matter, isn't it? I have a life, and I'm not offering condolences to you."

"A life that I'm not a part of, Guinevere."

Stop calling me that!"

You are Guinevere!"

"I'm not jealous over Elena. It makes sense that you had a lover. I don't get it. You like blondes. Why me?"

"You're my wife."

"No…"

"We were married."

"You married Guinevere. You loved Guinevere."

"I did."

"You need the dysfunction of your life with her. The passion and the pain. The hurt… you can't; let it go. Do you love me?"

Arthur lowered his eyes. "I care for you deeply."

Gwen nodded and brushed her tears away. "I'm only here because I have her soul."

"I'm trying."

"Not enough," Gwen admitted in defeat.

"We can make it work."

"Ha," She snorted.

"What does that mean?"

"The past… really? Oh, you can have your past forgiven?'

"Yes, I forgave you and Lancelot."

Gwen shook her dark curly head. "You didn't forgive me. I didn't do anything wrong."

Arthur's body shook with fury as a rage ages old overtook his emotions. "You took another man to your bed, Guinevere."

"No, I didn't." Gwen brushed his hand from her face. Arthur gave her a hard look. She watched him walk stiffly into his study, he returned holding her satchel. His large hand rummaging through the bag. "Trustworthy, sweet, perky Gwen… or seductive, sultry Guinevere. You have lots of her qualities. I can't believe that I fell for the sweetness. Naiveté, and so called innocence. Just waiting to be become-"

"Arthur," Lancelot reprimanded:" Watch your words."

Arthur grimaced. "Always there to defend her. What else were you doing?" He shook the package of condoms in front of Lancelot.

Lancelot shook his head in denial: "These weren't for me."

Arthur moved nest to Gwen: "So, who are they for? Merlin or someone else…"

Gwen breathed heavily: "I went to the chemist with Vivi." He thinks that I was unfaithful. Gwen blinked away a tear. Her heart began to crack.

"Why?"

"I thought I was pregnant." The look of distaste on Arthur's face hurt Gwen's heart.

"Don't worry, Arthur. I'm not pregnant. Pills take a while to work… so I bought them for you…"

"Are you sure you're not pregnant?

Gwen nodded. "Yes, you don't want a child with me. I understand, Arthur. Or do you need to see the test?"

Arthur realized his words were mean and hurtful. He could feel her slipping away from him. He didn't care. He didn't want to ride the Lancelot and Guinevere rollercoaster ever again. "I can't trust you or him… ever."

"Arthur, you won't trust us. I won't spend my life begging for forgiveness."

"Arthur,' Elena interrupted. Perhaps, she's not able to understand. Her importance in the triangle?"

Gwen whipped around on her heel. "I'm tired of you, Elena. Guess what, I don't want Lancelot. He's a nice guy. He's all yours." Gwen waved a hand when Elena opened her mouth. "Furthermore, stop being games with me. I'm a doll. I'm not weak."

"I-"

"You are a troublemaker. " Gwen tapped her forehead. "You might be brilliant, you as dumb as a block of rocks. Isn't this how Guinevere started the affair? She needed a shoulder to cry on, and she wanted to hurt Arthur. The more you cause trouble, the more the rift goes. Guess what, that when Lancelot is there to lend a shoulder."

Elena turned beet red. "Lancelot, we should depart. The child is not aware of herself."

"Well, the child knows that she's not stupid. The child knows all my first life… the indecent that must never be spoken of. Guinevere was in love with Arthur and Lancelot. That's the really problem, you're in love with Arthur and Lancelot. I guess this round; you're the blonde in the triangle. Really, we should depart… a tad too formal."

Elena's face flushed bright red at Gwen's words. "I, I "

"Yes, it's all about you," Gwen countered smoothly.

Lancelot grabbed Elena's arm to drag her to the door.

"You are crazy just like in the report."

Lancelot dropped her arm like it burnt him. "What report, "He demanded harshly."

Elena licked her lips; Lancelot would not understand the importance of the report. "I checked her background. She is a nutcase."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Really? Are you that insecure? I make you feel that insecure?"

Lancelot shook his head, and walked silently to the door. "I'm really sorry Gwen. "He wiped his forehead. "I'm sorry for loving Guinevere. I'm sorry for taking her to my bed. I'm sorry for hurting Arthur. I'm sorry for causing this fight… I'm sorry for hurting you. My actions caused so much hurt." Lancelot shook his head.

"Arthur, Guinevere ended the affair. She chose you. I hope… it helps." Lancelot's body shook with rage over Elena's actions.

Lancelot slammed the door shut as he walked out.

Elena's mouth dropped. "That is your fault," she screamed at Gwen.

"Of course, Guinevere and Lancelot, were are always to blame." Elena brushed past Gwen to stomp towards Arthur's office. Gwen whistled softly.

"Arthur, I'll phone in the morning."

"Of course, you will Elena," Gwen offered sweetly.

Elena shot Gwen a hard look as she walked out of the home.

Gwen wanted to cry so badly. She just wanted to run into Arthur's arms, and beg him to make everything right. She couldn't; she exchanged those boxes for Arthur. She placed everything in his hands. She wanted to be her own person. She just wasn't it when she was with Arthur. She was just weak and foolish.

"You caused problems for them, Gwen."

"What about our problems, Arthur?

Arthur shrugged. "I can't take away your affair."

"I didn't have an affair."

Arthur' saw white; he stomped towards Gwen. Guess, what Guinevere." Gwen shook at the use of her full name." It's your name. Guinevere, Guinevere, Guinevere!"

Gwen shut her eyes to keep her hot tears from falling. "You can't get past it."

Arthur frowned. "I thought I could." Arthur admitted sadly." I just can't. see, you died, Guinevere. The pain, hurt, and misery died with you. I didn't get a redo. Everything is still visible in my mind. Sorry, if it bothers you!"

She wrapped her arms around her satchel; in attempt to comfort herself as she struggled to form the words. "I'm going to go home. Can we make arrangements for me to see the boys? Vivian will come for my things."

Arthur nodded stiffly. "I do care."

"As much as you can."

"Let me drive you to Vivian's."

Gwen shook her head. "No, it's not Vivian's. It's my home."

Gwen offered Arthur one last watery smile. He watched her small brown hand turn the knob. "Good bye, Arthur."

"Good bye, Gwen."

Arthur ignored the pain in his heart. Just a few days away would give her clarity. It always worked in the past, Guinevere and Arthur would have a knock down row. She would run away to her father's castle. In a few days, they would miss each other. Guinevere would return home to his arms. She just needed to cool down. Then, they would talk like adults. Nothing could come between them now. His relationship with Elena wasn't a secret cloud hanging over their heads.

Two weeks later

Gwen stared at her Gyno in disbelief; Vivian gripped her hand tightly as her words hung in the air.

"Miss Leogrance, you're pregnant. Congratulations."

Gwen bit her lip to keep from yelling. Merlin nudged Gwen with his elbow. "Thank you," she murmured. "I had a negative home pregnancy test, just two weeks ago."

The doctor waved her hand. "Well, the test were not able to pick up hGC hormone. If you took one today, it would be positive. Now, I need you to fill in a few forms. We need your medical history."

Gwen stared at her doctor. How could she be so perky?

The father, oh hell, she couldn't tell Arthur. She felt his loneliness and heartache over the last two weeks. It broke her heart. His soul beckoned to Gwen. She wanted to run back to him. She knew that her path belonged with Arthur and their children. A fact that couldn't change. This baby was part of their destiny.

"Of course." She nodded to the doctor

"You an idiot, Arthur Pendragon."

"I'm not in the mood for you, Sekhmet."

Arthur wasn't in the mood for anyone except Gwen. She hadn't come home and stayed in her old house with Vivian. It hurt Arthur more than he could ever imagine. Her absence took the warmth out of his life. He began to realize that she might never return. He didn't need Sekhmet pointing out his failures as a man. Surprising, Duran understood Gwen's departure. He merely said," Mummy will return. She leaves and returns. It's okay, Daddy." Llacheu shot him murderous looks. Arthur was almost afraid to eat anything in the house. He knew his son wanted to yell at him.

"Arthur, go ask her to return to you."

"I can't."

"You can't or you won't."

Arthur stared at his feet. "I don't know how."

Sekhmet rubbed his shoulders. "Open your heart."

"I don't know how."

"Practice with me," Sekhmet offered sweetly. She hated seeing Arthur in pain. She loved him like a son.

Placing his hand over his face his heart spoke to him: "Hey, Gwen, I don't want a baby because they caused so many problems in our marriage when you were blonde.. I should have listened to you about Gwydre." Arthur's chest heaved in pain. "he was our little boy… I took him into he woods with Kay. That damn boar murdered our son. There was nothing I could have done to prevent it and could only watch."

"Arthur, oh Arthur…"

Arthur brushed away hot tears:"Or how about…. I couldn't save both of you on that ship. So, I chose you. I loved you more than our son. I watched him float away from us. Our baby drowned because I couldn't save both of you… I chose you… I loved you more…"

"Tell her."

"How about I was lonely… so damn lonely… I thought you weren't coming. Elena made me laugh. The sex was go-"

"Don't tell her that."

Arthur gave Sekhmet a watery smile. "Exactly, Elena filled a void for a while. She wasn't you or old Guinevere. In the end, it made me even more lonely and lost. How do is say all of those things to Gwen?"

"You already did," a soft voice whispered from the doorway.

Sekhmet disappear when Arthur's head turned towards the doorway. "You need to stop eavesdropping, Gwen. It's not becoming." Arthur hide his face as he wiped away his tears. "Are you here for the boys?"

Gwen stepped into Arthur's office. "No, I am here to see you."

"Really?"

"Really."

Arthur waved his arm toward an armchair. "Have a seat. Are you hungry?"

"Not really," Gwen smiled.

Arthur's eyes roamed over her pale face noticing that she appeared to have lost weight. "Are you eating?"

Whatever she had eaten, she had lost throughout the day: "Yes."

"You look tired."

"I have caught something."

"Have you been to the doctor?"

Arthur could read her mind. He knew that she was hesitant to tell him something." He walked to her chair and dropped to his knees. He caught her fingers in his large hands. "what's wrong?"

Gwen took a deep breath."I'm pregnant."

"How?"

Gwen rolled her yes. "Seriously, do I need to explain it?"

"You said you weren't pregnant."

"False negative."

Arthur brought her hands to his lips. He kissed them softly. "Are you sleeping?"

"No."

"Neither am I. The boys miss you."

"I miss them. Arthur stop changing the subject about the baby. I know that-"

Arthur looked at her hopeful adorable face, and took a leap of fate. "Can we send the baby away until its five?"

Arthur was not sure about bringing another child into this harsh world. This baby was Gwen; he had to try. He had to swallow his fears, and take a leap of fate.

Gwen shook her head no , and arched a dark brow. "Arthur Pendragon-"

""Babies are vulnerable and fragile.. my life isn't easy. What if something happens to the baby? It would tear us apart… I can't lose you and another child. I can't lose my life again. Meaning you and a child. I can't deal with that type of pain."

Gwen cupped his face, and pressed a slight kiss to his lips. "Arthur, we have to try."

"Gwen, I miss you so much… I'm an idiot, and everything else in the book. I'm trying-"

"Arthur," Gwen whispered breathlessly. "You don't-"

"I do. You are so young and open. Not hard and jaded like the rest of us." Arthur took a deep breath. "I love you." Arthur's eyes opened in surprised like he was in shock. "Not because you share a soul with Guinevere. I love you for you. I might not say it all the time. I love you. You have these friends without me. I turn stupid on occasion."

"Arthur-"

"If this baby is like Duran, I'm going to lose my mind. It's time to start over, and something new. This baby is our future. I'm going to try…"

"Arthur-"

"I'm going to have missteps along the way. Be patient with me."

'Arthur-"

'Come home, please."

"Arthur-"

"I'm groveling."

"Arthur, I need to vomit."

Arthur gave Gwen a look of horror. He watched her rush to the lavatory. The most wretched sounds came from her body. Arthur exhaled. He walked into the bathroom, and pulled the hair from her face as her body shook. His face scrunched in discomfort. Gwen leaned against the cool tile. He wet a rag and pressed it to her face. He cleaned away a few drops of sweat.

He offered her a glass of cool water. She shook her head in denial.

"I need a moment, Arthur."

Arthur waited nervously in the drawing room. He smiled when she appeared at the door. He rushed over, and helped her to the sofa. He pulled her ballet shoes from her feet, and placed her legs on the settee.

"Do you need anything?"

"I have everything that I need."

"Okay."

"Arthur, we can try. One day at a time."

Arthur smiled brightly. "Anything."

"Okay."

"Gwen, how long does the vomiting last?

"Usually the first trimester, another month."

Arthur exhaled. "I can work with a month."

Gwen grinned at him. "I love you, Arthur Pendragon.

"I know, and right back at you. One last thing, you can't run away, even when you mad at me.

"Don't make me mad!"

Three months later

Arthur's large arms wrapped around Gwen's swelling stomach. Her hair tickled his nose. He opened one eye when a little finger poked his ribs.

"Go back to bed."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"I need to talk."

Duran wasn't allowed to sleep with them. His limbs constantly moved all over the bed. Arthur didn't want him to connect with the baby. Duran seemed to understand Arthur's rule. Both boys were delighted when they were told they were going to have a little sister.

Duran walked to the end of the bed. He hauled himself over the edge. He crawled until he was wedged between Arthur and Gwen. His chubby fingers lifted Arthur's eyelid. Arthur batted away his fingers.

"Duran-"

"Daddy, Aunt Morgana wants to speak with you."

"What," Arthur yelled. He instantly regretted his loud scream when Gwen sat up in bed. "Arthur," she asked sleepily: "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he lied. "Go back to sleep." He pushed her gently back down onto her pillow. He rubbed her back as his mind raced with anger and fear.

"Aunt Morgana said that she needs to speak with you."

Arthur was suddenly wide awake and alert. Did Duran say Aunt morgana? How in the hell did his crazy sister find her way to Duran's bedroom?

'Stay with your mother," Arthur order calmly. He didn't feel calm at all. His crazy demented older sister was in his boy's room. Had she spied on Gwen and the baby? Arthur took quiet steps towards the hallway. He grabbed Excalibur from the wall. Nothing would harm his family ever, again. He would slaughter his sister in Duran's room. Hell, Duran could sleep with them again, and Llacheu. His handsome face twisted in anger as he attempted to focus his thoughts. He needed to channel his emotions.

Vivian stared into his dark brown eyes as her fingers twisted in his silky locks. She opened her lips slightly as his head lowered. She smiled against his lips as his tongue slipped in her mouth. Her hands rested on his strong shoulders as he caught her lips in passionate kiss. Her barefoot trailed along his jeans. His hands cupped her chin. He smiled at her when he raised his head.

Vivian smiled seductively. "Why did you stop?"

Doubts filled his head as his heart urged him to go on.

"This could end badly."

"Let's take a chance."

"Vivian."

"Lancelot."

Vivian's blue eyes seared his soul. He ended his relationship with Elena months ago. He finally realized that he couldn't compete with Arthur. Honestly, he didn't want to. Vivian was the love of Gawain's life. However, he didn't seem to want her this time around. They fought their mutual attraction for months. Until tonight, they watched a film, and had a few glasses of wine. Vivian insisted that she wasn't like Gwen. She wasn't bounded to the past. She had the right to seek her own future.

Vivian raised a hand to caress Lancelot's face.

"Not this time, I'm available. So are you."

Vivian leaned up and kisses Lancelot.

A/N: Hey, I gave you a head up about being mad at me. Arthur and Gwen are a set couple. They have to wait on their baby's birth. Lancelot is actually a nice guy in the story. Gawain is waffling and waiting. He said that he wanted Vivian to live her life. Vivian doesn't want the whole fated love thing. She always thought highly of Lancelot. Look, we need a triangle or two. Gawain never said that he didn't love Morgana. So, it's going to be fun times. This might be off the wall; I'm in a lot of pain with my ankles. My judgment might be jaded.


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur carefully placed his feet on the wooden floors leading to his children's rooms. Beads of perspiration ran down his clenched back. Ragged breaths lefts his chest as his hard eyes scanned for any signs of his wayward sister. Arthur leaned against a wall; carefully, he opened Llchaue's bedroom door. Relief escaped his chest when he spotted his boy sleeping peacefully in his bed. An arm thrown over his head as he snuggled in his warm covers. He quietly shut the door.

Arthur gripped Excalibur tightly as he peered into Duran's brightly colored room. He couldn't see Morgana. Brightly decorated trains, car, and airplanes were strewn across the carpeting. Arthur shook his head; Duran needed to clean his room. Gwen would attempt to help him, and she needed her rest. Arthur made a mental note to help Duran organize this mess.

"Ouch," Arthur howled as he stepped on a plastic army man. "Damn, Toy Story!"

Arthur didn't have a clue about Morgana's whereabouts. He believed Duran that she was in his room earlier. He hadn't spoken to his sister in over 500 years. He wished that he didn't have to have a chat with her right now. Arthur's ears perked when he heard mumbling coming from Aurora's room. His nostrils flared as the thought of Morgana invading his innocent baby's room.

Arthur lowered Excalibur as he stomped towards the baby's room. He frowned when he spotted Morgana sitting on the ledge next to a large bay window. The moonlight played across her beautiful face. Arthur realized that her beauty had not faded with all of her dark dealings and actions. His large hand flicked on the lights. Arthur arched a blonde brow when Morgan sent him a brilliant smile.

"Arthur," Morgana stated sweetly. "How do you fair?"

Excalibur slid from Arthur's hand as he stared at his older sister. It's two in the morning. She wakes my five year old, and she's standing in my unborn baby's nursery. She's here uninvited, and she wants to know how I'm doing.

"Well, Morgana, Duran lost a tooth last week after a thousand years. Llacheu has a pimple. Gwen's ankles are swelling, and I enjoyed my deep sleep until you had Duran pulled my eyelids to arouse me from my wonderful sleep. Got any more questions?"

Morgana smiled; Arthur noticed a sadness lurking in her demented green eyes. Her dark wavy hair hung over her face.

"I have missed you."

"What?"

Morgana rose form the ledge. She walked around the empty room with freshly painted pale green walls. "What decorations have you planned for the walls, Arthur?'

Arthur exhaled. "Birds, Llacheu wants someone or something constantly watching over his little sister." Arthur supported his decision to safeguard the baby. Arthur still wasn't keen on the idea of an innocent baby living in the house. Babies represented his failing as a man. Gwen constantly reassured him that this time it would be different. Arthur remembered seeing his little girl swimming around Gwen's womb with her strong heartbeat. Her little fingers moving as they sat in awe watching her delicate movements during Gwen's scan last month. At that moment, Arthur's heart melted with love for his daughter. Still, a lingering fear haunted his mind when he was alone.

"Robins, Sparrows, Love birds, and Owls."

"Ah, someone to watch over her. Good choice."

Morgana wondered about her own father. She couldn't remember Gorlois' face. He was always so big in her mind. Big… soft… kind, and loving, Arthur would be a loving father to his daughter, if she lived. That's why I here.

Arthur watched Morgana pull a small crystal from her pocket. She calmly walked to the bay window, and attached the crystal to the window.

"What are you doing?'

"I'm protecting baby girl Pendragon, the crystal will contain any demons or spells that might come this way."

"Why are you helping Aurora?"

Morgana smiled happily. "Her name is Aurora like Sleeping Beauty. So fitting, a daughter so loved by her parents. Endangered by an evil woman. Stolen away for most of her life raised by fairies. Lost forever to her parents. Not able to see... her first steps or smile. Her love going to strangers. Cheers to fighting Arthur." Morgana's heart clenched. She couldn't' believe that she was going to betray Morgause. She chose her brother over her beloved sister. If she chose this path, she could never return to her home. She would lose her sister. Aurora… would be loved in the home.

"Morgause is insane, Arthur."

Arthur stared at her. "You woke Duran and me to state the obvious?" Arthur was a bit annoyed. He really wanted to get 8 hours.

"She plans to sacrifice your baby… Aurora. She needs to make an offering to Hecate."

Arthur felt something dark forming in his soul. His sister would not harm his baby. Llacheu had been left unprotected, and that witch...

"Brother, don't trouble your soul. I have a plan. I need a meeting with the knights and the goddess.

"Why are you helping?"

"I don't kill babies. Only blondes."

"I'm blonde."

"Blonde women, they irk me."

Arthur didn't know if she referred to Vivian or Morgause.

Vivian watched with hooded blue eyes as he traced his fork through a fluffy cloud of yellow eggs. An unnecessary coat of guilt covered his handsome over their little snogging session from last night. She wanted to grab his hand, and whispered how soft his lips were against her own. She wanted to whisper in his ear about his tender fingers curled in her hair. Of how his fingers stole across her skin. Most of all, Vivian wanted to scream to the world about her feelings for Lancelot.

It wasn't like before with Guinevere; she was available and eager to pursue a relationship with Lancelot. He was really was a dear man that had a horrible choices over 1, 000 years ago. Perhaps, she was in love with Gawain in the past. Well, she couldn't remember it, and truthfully, what is fated love? Vivian believed deeply that she had the right to choose her own course of destiny. Besides, Gawain was vague about their past, and Vivian didn't appreciate the finer qualities of subtly. She preferred directness, and she wanted to have companionship in her life.

Lancelot munched on a mouthful of rich eggs. He felt like kicking himself in the arse. How could he kiss Vivian, and he enjoyed the snogging session. Vivian was extremely beautiful, sociable, funny, and witty. She had him feel comfortable. She was the only person that didn't make him feel like a heel. Gwen, Percy, and Merlin also treated him like gold. The rest of the boys forgive him for his actions, but it always seemed to resurface. He would never admit how Arthur, Elena, Leon and Gawain hurt his soul when he encountered Gwen. She was lovely, but she wasn't for him. He felt alive… free when he was with Vivian. With her, it was simple and carefree… happy. He felt like a complete man, not bound by ghosts and shadows. He knew that the relationship would lead to conflict. His soul, brain, and heart waged a fierce battle in his body.

'So," Vivian began," Any plans for the evening."

Lancelot's brown eyes twinkled. "Perhaps, you wearing a very pretty dress; sampling a meal of Indian food; and catching a play at the Theater."

"I can see that happening," Vivian replied as she swallowed a giggle. Lancelot made her feel giddy and silly. She never felt giddy or silly. Her stomach constantly whooshed around in her body when she met his luminous brown eyes.

Lancelot smiled behind his coffee cup. She was absolutely perfect in every way. She made feel like carefree. He hoped that he wasn't blushing.

Oil and water usually were a dangerous, destructive combination. The mixture could destroy an ecosystem. Arthur wondered why he allowed Morgana and Sekhmet to meet in his drawing room. Why didn't he select a dark alley or seedy bar? Goodness, he encouraged Gwen to meet Vivian at the worthless annoying used clothes shop. She vaguely mumbled something about a medieval ball to benefit children in care. Arthur smiled when he remembered patting her swell as he brushed his lips across Gwen's. He ordered Will to take the boys to the Zoo. They weren't to return until he sent a text to Will. Arthur gave Duran and Llacheu every pound in his pockets to keep them away from the house.

Arthur frowned; he gave Duran a few extra biscuits to persuade him from discussing his visit with Aunty Morgana. First of all, Aunty Morgana was not a welcome visitor. Duran didn't need an Aunty. He already had Vivian. She was bad enough. 3, this was a horrible idea. What was he thinking?

Arthur watched his sister and guardian calmly sitting at his table. Morgan wore her "I'm demented and dangerous look". Sekhmet donned her "I'm omnipotent, and like to torment Arthur look". Yes, the women in his life. He seemed to attract crazy, demented women, starting with his own mother. At least, Gwen was calm… sometimes; lately she was cranky or extremely hungry. He was afraid to place his hand near her plate. He always counted his fingers as she ate. Well, the baby needed nourishment.

The baby, his little girl grew inside Gwen every minute of the day. He was like a watch spinning in the air. One moment, he was absolutely ecstatic about the baby. One spin later, he wondered why in the hell, where they fated for another child? Now, he knew that Morgause had a dubious plan for Aurora. No, she wasn't Aurora any longer. He needed a new name for his girl. He would not create any self-fulfilling prophesy with that name. Perhaps, something simple like Agatha or Francis.

"Arthur, are you ready."

Arthur stared a Sekhmet," My apologies.'

Sekhmet wondered about Arthur's reaction to his sister. She had never expected in her wildest dreams that Morgana would turn on Morgause. So, the puppet master lost her favorite puppet, which left an opening for a clueless woman. At least, Morgana ignored most of Morgause's order. The next puppet would be a complete idiot.

Morgana grinned at her brother. "He always daydreamed… wanted to be the greatest king ever. He was until-"

"Ha," Arthur muttered. "More like waking nightmares."

Morgana actually missed Arthur, in a strange way. She knew his life was on a different path. It was time for an end to this madness. Camelot was lost forever. They could have a future.

"Morgause made a blood bond similar to Guinevere," Morgana stated flatly. "She is required to honor Hecate with blood. In her sick twisted thinking, she believed a sacrifice of Gwen, when she was pure would be an ultimate tribute to Hecate." Morgana lifted a suggestive eyebrow. "Took care of that, Arthur. I thought you would have waited for her to see your not snuggly side. Then, again, you showed her a few months back"

His golden head lowered in shame; he didn't need a reminder of his horrid behavior towards Gwen on the fateful afternoon. He didn't want to discuss intimate details of his life with Gwen. Arthur twisted his lips," Keep talking; stay out of it."

Morgan shrugged her delicate shoulders. "She honestly believes that she will be exalted with an offering of Arthur's newborn daughter. She plans to steal and murder the baby."

Sekhmet yawned. "Another stupid plan, the baby is immortal. Arthur says thanks, Sekhmet."

Arthur stared at the beautiful goddess. What?"

"Say thank you for protecting the baby."

"Thanks for everything."

Sekhmet face wriggled in displeasure. "I detect sarcasm. Not becoming, Arthur Pendragon.'

A pink wad of bubble gum exited Sekhmet's mouth. Morgana watched in amazement, her mouth slightly opened. Sekhmet smiled when she popped a bubble.

Morgana looked at her in horror. An immortal powerful goddess chewed bubble gum, how undignified. It was so… American.

"Well, the baby is Gwyrde's sprit."

Arthur gasped in shock. How could the baby be Gwydre? It's a girl. What in the hell is going on?

Morgana leaned back in her chair. "How?"

Sekhmet tapped her fingers. "Ancient Chinese secret, did you watch that commercial. That commercial was so wrong back in the last century."

Morgana turned confused eyes to Arthur. "What in the hell is she talking about?"

"She does this."

Sekhmet waved her hands to reorganize her thoughts. "Well, was I?

Guinevere was promised her children for her act of penance. So, Gwydre and Amhar will be returned to their mother as girls."

Arthur rubbed his eyes. "I can't take anymore. How do I protect my baby?"

The words floated in Arthur's mind. She was his baby; the soul of the baby that inspired such love in his heart. The child that taught him how to be a father. The child that he failed miserably.

"Arthur, be strong," Morgana consoled." Arthur was surprised when her cool hand covered his," things will be different."

Arthur couldn't believe that he accept strength from Morgana? She hated him and everything that belonged in his life.

"I'm old and alone, Arthur. I don't expect invitations for Christmas. I need peace."

Arthur could respect her need for peace, solace. Finally, everything seemed right in his life. Morgause would not destroy or disrupt his home. He would kill her first, and use her head as a scarecrow for every demon in the universal. Nothing would ever touch his children or wife again.

"How do I kill Morgause?" Arthur waited for a protest from Morgana. His eyes lifted in acknowledged as they faced Sekhmet.

"It won't be easy, dear one."

Gwen leaned in the doorway watching Arthur sketch birds on the pale green walls of the baby's nursery. Well, the baby also known as Aurora until this afternoon. Gwen was shocked by Arthur's sudden rejection of the baby's name. He wanted to keep the Vivian part of the moniker, but aurora was not permitted as her first name. Gwen wasn't in the mood to argue.

She rubbed her stomach gently as Arthur seemed lost in his own artistic world.

"Arthur?"

Arthur didn't' stop sketching. "Gwen, have you forgotten the rules?"

Gwen wanted to toss a paint brush at his golden head. He was the ultimate A type personality, a heart attack waiting to happen. Arthur established rules for decorating the nursery. She wasn't allowed in the room. The paint fumes were dangerous to the baby. She wasn't allowed to help create the nursery because she lost a football bet with the boys. She would never tell why she caved on the nursery theme.

"We need to chat."

Arthur's arm froze. He would lock Duran in his room with vegetables. That little bugger couldn't be trust.

"About?"

"Arthur, the medieval ball is in six weeks."

Arthur sighed. Vivian and Gwen organized a major fundraiser to benefit children in care, a ridiculous medieval ball. Arthur lived during that period, nothing to discuss. It was dangerous, dark, and crazy. People starved, and it was very cold. The food was limited; he preferred modern times. It smelled worse than Hell. It was miserable, and why are we reliving the pain from Camelot. Why not the 20's? He had a good time during the 20's.

"Okay, dear."

Gwen folded her arms, and rested them on her stomach. "You haven't tried on your costume."

Arthur turned his head. "It's not a costume. They are my clothes. They fit. Not an ounce of fat on me."

"So, I have ounces of fat on me?"

He felt her eyes boring into his back. Why did he always walk into her pregnancy traps? She was like a bath, lately. You had to stick your toe in carefully. One day, she's too hot. The next, the water is cool. It was rarely just right with her moods. Arthur clicked his tongue. He dropped his pencil on the window ledger. He noticed Gwen trembled when he stalked towards. He looked deeply into her brown eyes as he cupped her face. "You're a miracle. It does things to me to know that our child is grin in your body. Your body is like a perfect cocoon. He brushed his lisp across her eyes.

"So, you're going to wear the tights?"

"Tights… no."

"The Internet said you wore tights?"

Arthur hated the damn Internet. He wore pants. He wasn't wearing tights for anyone, even Gwen. "I wore pants."

"Fine, just be ready for the ball."

"Or course, darling. Gwen, what do you think of Agatha?"

Gwen's brows knitted together. "the Aunt from _Bewitched_?"

"Never mind."

Gwen stood in the doorway staring at a sleeping Vivian and Lancelot in Vivian's bed. His large face hidden by her blonde hair. Gwen realized that they weren't wearing any nightclothes.

Gwen wiped her face as Gingersnap moved around in her belly. "Now, you go back to sleep. Now is not the time to wake up, Gingersnap. Gwen decided to name her baby, Gingersnap. Something sweet with a tang!

"Well, the triangle needed a blonde."

Gwen didn't know what to think as she watched the lovers sleeping peacefully. Perhaps, she should go downstairs, and prepare breakfast.

A/N: The next chapter won't be for a while. I need to research medvial feasts to get it right.


	14. Chapter 14

Gwen gave Duran's pirate tent and sleeping bag a weary glance. She kept her mouth firmly clamped when Arthur and Duran went shopping. She spent the afternoon touring various museums with Llacheu. She didn't have a clue why Will had to accompany them. She arrived home to find Arthur and Duran constructing that thing in their bedroom.

It just didn't make sense because a few days ago, Duran wasn't welcomed to touch the door handle of their bedroom. Now, Arthur created a pirate fantasy... right next to their bed. She couldn't pull him out of the damned thing. He wore a pirate hat during his bath times, and Gwen wore wet clothing. He swore he was Captain Hook, not Jack Sparrow. Too much kissing and girls. His little sister would be Tinkerbelle. He planned to find wings for her. Gwen told him no. He ignored his beloved Mummy because she couldn't understand Neverland. Arthur said nothing.

Worst of all, Arthur constantly fed him biscuits. What the hell was going on? Arthur pitched a fit a few days before that Duran's belly was much too round, and all of a sudden her red head little mongrel happily slept on the floor beside her bed.

Gwen flinched when her other mongrel delivered a sharp kick to her side. "You aren't dainty, are you?'

The baby moved whenever Gwen was quiet or sleeping. Her favorite time was around two in the morning. Her little leg hammered away like a football player.

Arthur walked in from the bathroom suite, towel drying his damp hair. He smiled at Gwen. "Did she kick you?"

"Of course, she's going to play in the Olympics one day," Gwen responded crossly.

The bed dipped when Arthur slide next to Gwen. "Lie back," he whispered in her ear.

"Duran is in the room," she whispered.

"No, not that."

Gwen dropped onto her pillows, Arthur slid down to her feet. Tenderly, he placed them on his hard thigh. "They look so painful."

Gwen pressed her head back. "Just a bit."

She gasped when the cool lotion touched her toes. "Warm it in your hand… please."

Arthur used strong strokes to massage her feet. Gwen snuggled into her covers relishing his ministrations.

She thought about poor Gawain. He would be so hurt over Lancelot and Vivian. Love is love. You had to feel that something special in your heart.

"Arthur, were Gawain and Vivian in love during Camelot?"

_Gwen knew that they were lovers back in the past. It was common knowledge why… right she chose not to remember. Her convenient redo._

"Yes."

"How did she die?'

_What was wrong with her?"_ She died in her sleep, probably bad food." Arthur chose not to mention a poisoned glass of wine poured his sister's hand. "Why?"

Gwen bit her lip. Her feet felt awake. "Just thinking about fated love. That's all."

Arthur smiled at her. "We were destined to be together."

"What if I had met someone else?'

"No."

Gwen hated when she attempted to have a real conversation about the past with Arthur. He was so medieval at times.

"What if I had had a serious boyfriend before you… like a love in?"

_What was her problem?_ His jaw clenched. "No."

"Can you say anything besides- No?"

"What's the point of this conversation?"

Gwen couldn't open her mouth and divulge their secret. It wasn't her place. She pushed Arthur out of her mind. She hated when he did that. She only used their mental connection for dangerous times or when she missed him. Lately when she was hungry. He used it against her; he raided her mind to keep tabs on her. She didn't like it one bit.

Arthur could feel Gwen hide something from him.

"Say it."

Gwen had a choice the truth or another question that egged her lately. "Would you have been okay, if I had taken a lover?"

Arthur's fingers tightened on her foot. "No."

"Why not?'

"You're my wife. You are supposed to be chaste like you were."

"That's because I was nuts. If I had been sane, I would have had a lover."

"Thank you Catrina and Nimueh."

Arthur dropped her foot and gave Gwen a hard glance. "Gwen, the consequences will be steep if I catch you with a man. "

"Good to know. I was thinking at about picking up a lover at the grocery store." Gwen wanted to roll out of the bed. Her body was too cumbersome. She couldn't do it in a dignified manner.

"Mummy," Duran croaked from his tent.

They had forgotten about their sleeping child. "Yes, love, do you need water? Daddy can fetch it for you."

"Yes, can he bring me a lover to go with it? They sound really good. Do they come in chocolate?"

Gwen looked at Arthur. "No, darling, they are mostly bitter."

"She is really my namesake?"

Vivian marveled at Gwen and Arthur's baby girl, just floating around in Gwen. Then, again in the last five minutes, the little bugger shook her umbilical cord like she was a monkey in the jungle. They are going to name her after me. Yes, my personal baby monster, just what I always wanted.

"Yes, Arthur insisted. Her name is Vivian Grace Smith."

Vivian's blonde whipped around to face Gwen. "Not Jones like Arthur and the boys?" Arthur couldn't possibly use Pendragon as his surname in public. He adopted Jones as homage to his Roman origins.

Vivian thought his explanation for Jones was stupid. Jone and Rome don't rhyme. Just because he's the once and future king doesn't make Arthur right on this one; Vivian merely rolled her eyes and walked away.

Gwen smiled at her baby, her naughty baby. She was a handful already. She gave her a bladder infection because Grace played with her bladder. She taps away at her bladder; Gwen constantly rushed to the loo.

"Well… I haven't… mentioned it yet. Besides, I don't tell Arthur everything."

Vivian licked her lips. "You should tell him about Lancelot and me. Truly sorry about finding us snuggled in the covers."

Vivian sent the technician an icy look when her mouth dropped open. Gwen squirmed uncomfortably.

"You're happy. You're the best sister in the world. That's' why Arthur insisted that we name the baby after you, except she's going to be called Grace."

Gwen hadn't thought of the words to inform of Lancelot and Viv's liaison. They were such wonderful people. Vivian absolutely adored Lancelot, and vice versa. Vivian didn't have one firm memory of Gawain. What's the big secret? Lancelot ended his relationship with the she witch months ago. Elena constantly hung around Arthur. Gwen ignored the shrew when she was in their home. It was Lancelot and Vivian's secret to reveal. She wasn't getting in with them. Arthur was a moody bear lately. She was ready to pop him.

Well, Vivian Grace Smith or Vivian Grace Jones is one wild little chick," Vivian gushed happy as she watched Grace sucking her thumb as she kicked Gwen's inside.

"I do believe that she has inherited Arthur's messed personality."

"At least, you know that it is messed up."

Merlin stared at his almost sister and his first love. He couldn't believe the words he was hearing. They sounded so wrong. Viv and Lancelot, how in the hell did that one happen? He made a mental note to refuse to eat at Arthur's home. Bad things happened during meals with Arthur and his cronies.

His blue eyes roamed over Gwen. Her skin glowed; she seemed at peace with her new life. He wanted to smile and be happy for her. She belonged with Arthur, not to him. He constantly stressed to his blonde friend that Gwen wasn't his personal doll. Her small hand gently rubbed her stomach. The baby must have delivered a swift kick.

Merlin lowered his eyes, to hide his sadness. He felt lonely. The girls grew up and moved on with their lives. He killed the love of his life for Gwen. She had been a threat and he would do it again. Be happy for them. He smiled brightly.

"How do we break it to Arthur?"

Vivian arched an eyebrow. "Why, it's not his affair."

Merlin shook his dark head. "Oh, Viv, he runs everything. Get over it."

Vivian shook her head defiantly. "I'm not ending my relationship with Lancelot."

Merlin shrugged. "Then, don't hide it."

Morgana stood in the shadows of Arthur's foyer. She watched Guinevere arriving home. Her long curly hair hiding her face. Her hands resting on her swollen stomach, taking slow steps.

Morgana frowned in displeasure when Gawain enveloped the girl in a tight hug. He actually seemed to enjoy her touch.

"How are you Gwen?"

"Just a bit tired. "

"The baby?'

"Arthur, the boys, the baby, and the ball. I had a mini discussion with Vivian… it was upsetting in a way."

"Row with Viv?"

"Not really."

"Over?"

"The baby's name." Morgana watched Gwen waving her hands in dismay.

"Really?"

"Her name is Vivian Grace."

Silly name Morgana thought.

"I said her surname is Smith like mine. I'm not married to Arthur…"

Gawain wrapped Gwen in his arms. "He's going to have a fit."

"I know. We're not married. It's …"

"I know."

These little conversations would not do Morgana reasoned.

She watched the little sparrow hurry up the stairs.

Gawain stiffened when he felt her fingers trailing across his shoulder. Her touch felt hot against his skin. He ignored the sensation. His brain ordered his heart to freeze. He thought he had forgotten the feel of her fingertips.

"What do you want, Morgana?"

He listened to her soft steps as she circled him like a crow. "I expected a warmer hello, my darling.'

Gawain's hard brown eyes scanned over her beautiful face. "You haven't aged."

"So, you aren't nice to me because I'm not wrinkly?"

Morgana enjoyed baiting her former lover.

"You are fond of Gwen."

Fear parlayed Gawain's stomach. "Stay away from her."

"As long as you do, lover. Did you miss me?"

"No."

Arthur frowned when he encountered Morgana and Gawain talking in his foyer.

"Morgana, I said stay in the library until the others arrive."

"Oh, Arthur, I wanted a moment of Gawain's time."

"We're done," Gawain spat as he moved to go around Morgana.

"Yes, I admired his friendship with Gwen. He gave her a little shoulder to lean on."

Arthur folded his arms. "About?"

"Nothing, serious, Arthur."

Morgana smiled wickedly. "She's going to her give your daughter the last name Smith, not your modern name Jones. She's worried for nothing. That shouldn't bother you."

"What?"

"Arthur, you didn't marry her. What's the problem?" 

"The problem is that the baby Gwen is carrying is mine. That little girl will have my name. It's tradition, children are given their father's name. My baby will have my name."

"So, is marrying girl before you knock them up. Didn't follow that one, brother dear."

Arthur turned on his heel. They watched him hurry up the stairs.

"Enjoy browbeating Gwen, brother dearest."

Morgana gasped when Gawain grabbed her shoulders, roughly pushing her against a hard wall. She delighted in the fire burning in his cognac eyes. Her smirk seemed to enflame his anger.

"Now, darling, why are so angry?"

Gawain couldn't believe that she was still a meddling controlling witch. His teeth ached from the pressure he applied. He could hear his heart racing, maybe it was Morgana's.

Morgana attempted to place a finger of his hard cheek. He quickly grabbed her hand; pining it above her dark hair.

"Why did you do that, Morgana?"

"I'm helping my brother, and I want you."

Gawain couldn't believe his ears. She sent an enraged Arthur to scream at a pregnant Gwen. They were done.

"How! You just caused a row!"

"Tsk, tsk, so, caring," She mocked. "Ever the hero."

"Shut up."

"No, that's the problem… you never wanted to hear me. Do you want to help Gwen because your soul is heavy over your actions towards Guinevere?"

Gawain shook his dark head "You wouldn't understand."

Morgana's green eyes gleam as the memory assaulted her mind. "I remember that day… we had just finished making love. Your damp hair splayed across your chest. Our limbs entwined… slick skin, an intoxicating pleasure caressing our bodies."

"Shut up."

"No, I thought in my deepest heart… it would help by telling you. Guinevere would be forced to forgive Arthur over his tryst with Morgause. If you told him about Lancelot, except, it spun out of control. All of it is your fault, darling," Morgan replied sadly.

Gawain closed his eyes. Eons ago, he forbade his heart to love Morgana; her presence disrupted his code of honor. His mind was forbidden to remember any happy times with her. How he trembled under her touch. He scowled as he shut his eyes.

"You murdered Vivian."

"You loved her because she didn't disappoint you. You aren't forgiving, darling. Did she tremble for you?

"Enough," Gawain roared. "You know nothing of Vivian…"

Morgana flicked her dark hair in his face. "I know that she's not your destiny… neither am I," Morgana whispered softly. "You need to someone to save. We're survivors... Vivian, goodness, I hate saying her name."

"You don't understand."

"I know your better than anyone." Her fingers trailed over his firm lips. Gawain didn't understand why his control weakened. "Let me show you kindness, Gawain, for old time sakes."

Gawain stared into her peaceful green eyes. "No…"

"You like passion… heat, and I'm like the circle of fire."

"Morgana… this is wr-"

Morgana leaned forward. She felt his breath on her face. "Extinguish me," she whimpered against his lips. Her eyes closed when he pulled her roughly into his arms.

Gwen rubbed her forehead. Arthur annoyed her and she hated their mental link at times. His emotions were rarely sweet, peaceful... happy or kind. He was such a baby; she wondered if she would have to nurse him too.

She gave him a sardonic look when he opened their bedroom door. She placed her crocheting on the bed next to her thigh. She was never going to finish Grace's blanket.

Arthur really wanted to send her a tender smile of love and adoration. Sometimes, she just annoyed him. What happened to that sweet impressionable young girl that arrived at his Wales manor? She morphed into a sassy freshed mouth little munchkin overnight. She was much easier when she was insane. London did horrible wonders to her personality. Now, he was informed by his sister that she planned to deny their child, her birthright. First, she shouldn't have been chaste, and now the baby naming idea. Arthur needed to take control. He could sense that she hid something from him. He was going to put down the law right now.

Gwen's worse thoughts were confirmed when she looked at Arthur's face. At times she was mesmerized by its utter perfection. God blessed her beloved nitwit with such intense blue eyes, chiseled looks, and his rock hard body. Then, he opened his mouth…

"Guinevere, we need to chat."

"_Guinevere? About?"_

Arthur moved closer to Gwen on the bed. He briefly shut his eyes to harness his emotions, when he opened them again; he was facing Gwen who by now was tapping her forehead.

"Let's see… I couldn't possible cheat unless it's with Will. He is joined to my hip. Then again, its' hard to get around my mound. It keeps you away. Hmm, I do want to know why is Arthur always in a foul mood? Did I spend too much of his money? No, I'm still within budget for the charitable ball." Gwen shook her curly head; she could feel his anger boiling. She didn't care. "Let's see I was a virgin, only Arthur had the magic ticket because he only likes virgins unless… " Gwen offered Arthur a puzzled look," Was Elena a virgin?'" she decided to ignore his red face. "Okay, Arthur only wants virgins for long term, not flings." Grace gave her a swift kick. "Oh, you woke the baby, Arthur. Let's see, I haven't seen Elena. I can't attend her pity party or shrew fest. I'm all out of guesses."

Arthur breathed deeply. He realized that Gwen was still annoyed with him because their mini chat last night. Why did they live in the future? Mini skirts, bobs, and burning bras ruined everything. What happened to the good days, when he could decree, and she had to follow. It was so easy. Now, they expected you to communicate with them. Women!

"Guinevere, please look at me."

Gwen smiled brightly at her beloved.

"Without the killer clown eyes."

Gwen swung her legs onto the bed, and leaned back into her pillow. This wasn't going to be quick.

Arthur began to pace around the room.

"Practicing for the delivery of Grace?"

"No, I'm going to work on some papers while you deliver our child as it should be."

Gwen arched an eyebrow. "No, you're going in."

A look of horror crept over Arthur's face as he paled," No."

"Yes, that's what fathers do."

Arthur smirked, seeing an opening he took the moment given to him. "As the father, the baby will have my last name."

_Damn him with his dog ears._

"No, her surname is Smith. We aren't married… it doesn't feel right."

"You're my wife." Arthur wanted to scream until his vein burst from his brain. However it was uncivilized, regardless of its effectiveness in the past. Then again, Guinevere had an affair. Maybe, it didn't work so well.

"I'm your Baby Mama."

"Baby Mama?'

"Watched MTV."

"No, it's … tacky."

"Arthur, we aren't' married. I'm your glorified girlfriend…mistress...lover… piece of the side."

"That's not true. I love you, and we have a family."

"I love you, and our family. We aren't married."

"Fine, we'll get married. I'll call Elena."

"She'll just love it."

Gwen was surprised when Arthur crawled onto the bed. She didn't have a clue how he appeared over her, with his lips so close to hers.

"Darling, I love you so very much." He ran a hand over her belly. Our children mean everything to me. You're right, we should be married. I'm an old fool."

Arthur pressed his lips over Gwen eyes, so gently. He could feel her anger melting away. Her hands rose to his shoulders as he left soft kissed over her face. He was so very carefully not crush her with his weight.

"I acted so foolish because I can sense that you're keeping something from me. He pressed a kiss along her warm throat. "I hate it, when we quarrel. You can tell me anything."

"Arthur-"

He caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Arthur explored her mouth as Gwen's forgot her worries. She opened her mind complete to Arthur. He quickly scanned the contents of her brain.

He tore his mouth from Gwen's he stared at her in horror. "Lancelot and Vivian."

_Sneaky bastard_

_A/N: One of my bff is pregnant; her baby plays with her bladder as he swings on his umbilical cord. Great pictures of unmanned little guy! One more chapter… I'll force myself to write the ball._


	15. Chapter 15

Arthur was a bit jolly that Lancelot had finally with all his words of love found, true love. Why… Vivian, of all people. Yes, she was very beautiful, but her mouth was so sharp and tart. Anytime, she opened her mouth… it was awful.

Gwen arched an eyebrow. "I felt that way about you, darling. All handsome and perfect, then you speak."

"Are they in love?"

"Deeply."

"So, they need to tell everyone, and be open about it."

Sometimes, Gwen didn't get Arthur. He was so complicated and surprising. She was quite proud of him.

Arthur attempted to ignore the acid burning away the lining of his stomach. Gwen was just…

"I'm taking you kicking and screaming into the 21st century, Arthur. Whether you like it or not."

"I have an iPhone."

Gwen shook her head.

Arthur didn't like it. He missed his own life. He longed to be able to lock Gwen in her chamber. Perhaps, place her in the stocks until her head clear. Goodness, what was wrong with these people? Were they always like this? How did his kingdom manage to prosper?

It didn't survive because he was an idiot. He allowed the affair to ruin everything. His knights were disjointed in Camelot. They chose sides, and it allowed Morgause and Morded to destroy Camelot. Morgause couldn't have his baby girl. He needed her more than anything. He would pluck every strand of hair from her head. Lancelot, Gawain, and Vivian need to settle this thing. It wasn't his affair. He had a family again, a proper one. He needed to focus on Gwen and protect the baby. He could inform her about Morgause, yet. He needed her to baby and rested. He would stop fussing with her.

Arthur rested his blonde head on Gwen's shoulder. His heart flopped when she stroked his nape. He felt Grace kicking against his large hand.

"She's awake?'

"She likes excitement."

Arthur loved being in Gwen's arms.

"Gwen, I'm so tired."

Gwen melted when he muttered something so simple… sweet. When he showed cracks in his façade of invincibility, it made her love him even more.

"Then, sleep for a while. Just you and me… Grace."

"Vivian Grace Jones," Arthur muttered against Gwen's neck. My daughter."

Gwen shook her head. "Our daughter when she's born. My hostage for the next few months."

"Yes, dear."

"I like yes, dear."

Arthur wrapped his arms around her waist. "How about a wedding on the day of the ball? Full circle for us."

"Are you ready?"

'Yes," Arthur murmured. "I'll transfer my dealings to Lancelot. Elena is out. I don't want her upsetting you any longer. She's going to flip. I refuse to allow her anger to be directed towards you."

"What?"

"I know she's shrew. I didn't want to rock the boat. We're already on the Titanic."

Gwen made a note to do a happy dance later. She brushed her lips over his ear. "Thank you."

"You've been much too patient with her. "I'm sorry that I slept with her."

"Nothing to apologize for."

"I'm sorry that I'm medieval."

"You should say controlling, cocky, and manipulative."

"I don't like those words."

"I'm an old man. You expect me to change my ways. I'm trying."

"I know a dirty old man with a hot 24 year old lover..."

"Wife. Gwen, don't leave me."

"Never, your fourth on my favorite person list."

"Fourth?"

Yes, Llacheu, Duran, grace, and you. I ranked everyone by age."

"I should be first because I'm older than the children..."

"Take a nap."

Gawain wanted to lose the contents of his stomach. Flaying the skin from his body… pull out every strand of his hair and he stuck hot daggers in his eyes. He was truly sickened by his actions with that woman. He spent centuries away from that woman. He never thought of her once. One moment of weakness and he sat with pure self-loathing.

He massaged his eyes with his thumbs. Deep inside he hoped that it was just a bad dream. Timidly, he opened on eye, and there, she sat looking like a satisfied cat. He could swear that she purred in contentment like a big fat orange tabby cat that finally eaten the mouse. Damn Arthur, and damn his sense of nobility. Damn being lonely.

Morgana relished Gawain's discomfort; she spent eons waiting to recapture the man of her heart. She didn't plan to release him from her bond. He responded to her passionately to their encounter. No, she was being good. She deserved a karmic reward for being… nice. Such a boring word. She's saving the baby. Yet, Arthur decided to name her niece after the blonde trollop.

Morgana shot Arthur a look of death. He actually had the nerve to frown back at her.

Freya truly hated her parents. How could her father love her mother after everything? Here, they sat like a pair of happy maniacs. Father indulged her mother offering her freshly brewed tea and scones. Her mother eyed him with open content.

How in the hell did they ever make her? Could he not see that mother felt noting except contempt? His dark eyes lingered over mother with such love and passion. Mother's eyes were like dirt with car tracks. Messy and dangerous, remnants of people trying to get away. Away from her. Always away from her.

Mother watched Father sipping his tea out of the corner of her eyes. Freya had lost any desire to eat with her mother. She didn't want a crumb from a crumpet. She enjoyed her time away from the house of hell.

A slight tremor shook father's hand. A deep cough racked his broad chest. His face dampened as his tea cup clattered on the ground. Freya crawled towards her father as he slide from the sofa. His body gyrating as he gasped for breath. Freya watched the life slipping from his dark eyes. He attempted to smile as he wrapped his fingers around her hand.

"Cenred," Morgause began," i want my voice to be the last that you ever hear on earth. You served your purpose. You interfered with my family. You overstepped your boundaries. Freya does not belong here. She belongs with her mother."

Freya felt a strange dawning on her soul. Hate coursed through her veins. She could only think of being away from Morgause. She clamped her eyes shut. She wished that she was far away from her.

Freya frowned when she found herself standing outside of Buckingham Palace.

"What just happened?"

"What do you think of white jeans? In fashion, yes or no?

Morgana couldn't believe that Arthur tolerated this woman. She didn't care if she was a goddess. She was mad as can be. She belonged in a fantasy novel. She didn't live anytime in reality. Morgana might be a killer. However, Sekhmet was totally insane.

"Arthur," Morgana pleaded. 'We must focus on the matters at hand. Meaning baby Grace."

Sekhmet beamed at Arthur. "Her name is Grace. The next one going be named Charlotte after my favorite character."

Arthur signed. "As in Charlotte's web."

"No, Sex in the City. Charlotte was classy and sweet… hopeful as for the other characters…. Miranda was just mean and….."

Morgana slammed her hand on Arthur's table. "That's what I mean. What on earth is she babbling….?"

"Okay, Mir … Morgana, I digress," Sekhmet apologized.

Morgana stared at her in awe. "Really?"

Arthur understood Morgana's frustration. He had learned to ignore Sekhmet's little weird things that made her lively. Her silly comments helped with the tension in the room_. Gawain looked ill. Lancelot looked guilty. Well, he always looks guilty. Percy... well was Percy. Leon looked uncomfortable sitting next to Morgana. His sister sat unapologetic for everything._

"That wee baby growing in Gwen is the most important thing in the world," Lancelot reasoned.

Arthur would have started a major row with his comrade yesterday at such a comment. Today, he agreed that he would do anything to save his baby from Morgause. Even, if he had to kill his sister.

Leon smiled weakly at Arthur. "Cancel the Medieval ball, Arthur. It's too risky."

Arthur would give anything to make that ridiculous ball disappear. It wasn't the leggings that Gwen found for him. Too many people. Too many exits and entrances. Too much of everything. Morgause could taint the food and hurt his girls.

"I tried Leon," Arthur admitted. "She won't move without me be her side."

Leon shrugged. "I thought as much. So, we are on guard for the entire evening."

"Can anyone join this party," Vivian asked from the door.

Arthur's blonde head turned towards the door. He couldn't believe that Vivian stood in the middle of the door, and did her eyes just linger over Lancelot. Seriously, he should have learned something about discretion.

'What are you doing here," Arthur demanded.

"Last minute details with Gwen," Vivian spat back. "Goodness, you're rude."

Can this get any worse? My homicidal sister's head spun around at Vivian's present. It's like watching the Exorcist. Lancelot paled like a guilty child. Gawain darted his eyes away like he did something wrong. Merlin smiled at his mate, and waved her over to him.

The shouting would start in a few minutes. How many times did he have to tell them to stay away? He was tired of the shouting. He was too old for the shouting. The shouting always happened. Gwen would be upset over the shouting.

"There you are, luv," Merlin gushed.

Arthur was over Merlin's bff with the girls. He needed the wizard to focus on the task at hand. Not Vivian and his wife, Gwen. _She was his wife. He didn't care what she muttered. They had a bond that would last until the sands of time stopped slipping. Fine, he would marry her and be happy. He didn't want to think about._

"Really, Arthur must I listen to this, "Sekhmet asked.

Arthur rolled his eyes. _I always listen to her nonsense. She should stay out of my mind._

"Really, Arthur."

Sekhmet realized that she needed to leave Arthur alone. Her team of faithful knights drove in the fast lane towards the depths of despair. She didn't trust Morgana for a moment. The dislike was mutual. However, baby Grace was essential for her plans. Her plans weren't maniacal or evil. Arthur gave her something to do. Sekhmet feared losing Arthur; she feared the dark side of her nature. That's why she kept Arthur around to fight evil. As her champion, he gave her an opportunity to ignore her desire for blood and destruction. An irate Arthur would push her control to the limits. She could lose control again...

Sekhmet had a difficult choice; expose the Lancelot and Vivian love affair or allow Gawain to figure it out. He didn't have a reason to be upset; he didn't pursue her in this life, Sekhmet argued with herself. He turned his back on love. One false move and it would create such strife.

Vivian took one look at Lancelot; a wave of happiness consumed her soul. Impulsively, she walked past Merlin; her feet carrying her towards Lancelot. She placed a hand on his shoulder. The corners of her lips turned up.

"I need to sit here with Lancelot."

Merlin stared around the table, focusing on Arthur he asked. "Are all your tables cursed to create mayhem?"

Arthur shrugged. He gave Lancelot and Gawain a hard look. "I have rules for what happens next. Keep the shouting to a minimum. Don't wake Gwen. Then, I'm going to start shouting. Be finished by the time the boys arrive from school. Don't leave any blood around the house. I'm not cleaning it. Don't bring me into this. I'm trying to learn to … communicate properly. So, do whatever. Just leave us out of it. Better yet, I'm going back to bed. Call me when this is over. I'm just too damn old for this."


	16. Chapter 16

Gwen didn't have a clue why Arthur sauntered into the kitchen with a worried expression. She dropped a few eggs into her brownie mixture as "Gingersnap" played football in her stomach. She realized that her baby wasn't patient, she just knew it was an inherited gene she gotten from her father's side and shared with her brother Duran. Calmly, Arthur slide into a chair next to the table. He popped Gwen's baking chocolate into his mouth until she swatted his knuckle with a wooden spoon.

Arthur rubbed his red knuckles. "Do you hit the boys with a spoon?"

"No, they don't steal my food." Snatching her chocolate bars away from Arthur's greedy hands.

"It's our food."

"I'm feeding two."

"I can't have a piece of chocolate?"

"No!"

Gwen's looked past Arthur's shoulder when she heard yelling in the library. Arthur grabbed her hands to refocus her attention.

"Not our problem, Darling."

"But… I thought I heard Viv."

"Not our problem."

"Arthur," Gwen whined.

Gwen hated when he played lord and master with her life. She wanted to know what was going on in the library. Straining, she could hear Lancelot, Sekhmet, Merlin, Viv, Gawain and an unknown female. Maybe it was for the better and she decided it was better to continue mixing her batter.

"Our drama filled days are over… We have a family to raise."

"You're keeping something from me. I can feel it."

Arthur's mind was deeply complicated. She might have had boxes, but Arthur had mini fortresses wrapped in barbwire. She could attempt to search his mind for clues, but to her frustration knew it would not be terribly fruitful. As for Arthur, he merely read her mind or pressed hot kisses along her neck to make her talk like a stool pigeon. It was so unfair.

Arthur brought her hand to his lips, brushing kisses over her knuckles. "I promise, after we have the baby, when she arrives safely. See, I give kisses, not bruises." Gwen ignored the heat scorching her hand… that's why she has Gingersnap destroying her insides with tiny little kicks. She fell into arthur's passionate trap.

"Kisses give you stretch marks."

"I don't recall you complaining."

"Didn't know any better."

"Whatever, I'm the best thing that ever happened to you."

"The only thing like the chicken pox. You only get it once," Gwen replied giggling.

He wanted to caution her over the dangers lurking outside of these walls. He wanted her to wrap her arms around his tired shoulders, her hair brushing his face as she whispered that everything would be okay. Gwen wasn't ready to face Morgause. This was his fault he should have slaughter the wench centuries ago.

"Arthur-"

" Do you trust me."

"I do-," Gwen began, concerning filling her eyes.

"Good, now I don't have to lock you in our room."

Morgana wanted to laugh when she watched an array of emotions flickering over Gawain's face. His blonde tramp hopped into the sack with one of his best buds. Lancelot is predictable. His stupid fetish for blondes. They will lead you to hell, not a nice walk in the park.

Vivian stood defiantly next to Lancelot. "It just happened. I don't remember the past. I'm not Gwen and my heart isn't bound to anyone. We're happy." Vivian realized that she needed to take the lead on this one. Lancelot had already dealt with censure from his so called friends. She would fight for her man and their love.

Lancelot felt reassured when Vivian pressed his shoulder in acknowledgement. "I love her, Gawain. I won't back down."

"At least, you have some class about this one," Gawain tossed at Lancelot. Lancelot flinched at the harshness of Gawain's words. Vivi's ears burned with fury and shock.

Sekhmet looked around the room. She was only willing to deal with Arthur's drama, not the rest. This was sticky. "I have to groom my alligator. Catch you all later." In her formidable opinion, there was only so much drama one could deal with. They were a needy little bunch. She poofed away before they could say goodbye.

Merlin brushed hair from his eyes. He completely agreed Vivian and Lancelot, after all Vivian gave Gawain so many openings, and he shut her down. Lancelot was well suited for his in name sister. She deserved happiness. He wondered if he would ever meet anyone.

"Gawain that was a crass comment," Morgana chastised gently. "Love makes people do strange things. I should know."

Gaiwane didn't want to discuss Morgana's love. His mind still reeled from the hot and heavy session in Arthur's study. He could not believe that the witch still had a powerful hold on his heart. Part of him wanted to claim Vivian on the table in front of everyone. He closed his eyes. Another part wanted to follow Morgana to the ends of the Earth. Desire was painful, deadly.

"Yes, it was crass of me. Best wishes to the two of you."

Vivian eyed Gawain skeptically. He was too calm. A flip comment stuck to her tongue, but Duran popped his fiery mop of hair into the room. He beamed brightly at the inhabitants in the library. His eyes searched for his father, knowing that his mummy would be asleep or cooking his dinner.

"Daddy, where is he?" Duran demanded crossly.

Morgana didn't want to smile, but the boy reminded her of a young Arthur, rude and demanding. She questioned why he wore a pirate hat and brandished a small wooden sword.

Duran smiled when he spotted Morgana leaning back in her chair. His sword clattered to the floor as he rushed across the room. Everyone was surprised when Duran climbed upon her and wrapped his arms around Morgana's neck in a tight hug. Panting wet kisses on her cheek. Gawain frowned in disbelief. Morgana despised children.

Morgana didn't like the feeling floating her body. She felt warm and sunny. She couldn't stop her arms from encircling the little boy.

"Morgy, where have you been? I've missed you,' Duran whined.

"I've been busy."

Vivian ignored a pang of jealousy. She was used to being top dog. Merlin's eyes memorized Morgana's wavering emotions.

"Have you met my new mummy? She's different from the last one. Let me get her."

Duran hopped form the table before they could stop him. He lost his footing as he dashed from the room. He skidded across the floor and bumped his head on a side table, his pain apparent in the howl that permeated the air.

Gwen's head whipped around when the high pitch wail floated into the kitchen. Arthur frowned when he heard Duran's howling.

"That's Duran," Gwen cried as she rushed towards the kitchen door. Arthur quickly pulled Gwen behind his back as they rushed from the kitchen. Her heart ached when she spotted her little boy rolling on the floor. His small hands cradling his red head, fat tears running down his face. Her head turned when she heard steps thundering down the stair case.

"Mum?" Llacheu asked. "What happened?'

"I don't know."

Arthur scooped Duran from the floor, pressing his lips to his forehead.

"Hit the head. Hit the head… my head hurts," Duran muttered painfully. "Need ice." Gwen rubbed his small back as he sobbed in Arthur's arms. Wordless, Llacheu walked past his family into the direction of the kitchen and returned with a bag of ice, pressing it against his baby brother's head.

By the time Llacheu had returned, Duran's crying had turned into whimpers on Arthur's shoulders.

"Mummy," he whispered. "I want mummy to hold me."

Arthur rocked Duran's shaking body. Gwen could barely hold him before she was pregnant. He couldn't honestly drop Duran into her arms. Even though, Gwen stood before him with her arms in a bow. Arthur scowled at her. Gwen's mouth dropped in protest, knowing that she could manage to hold Duran.

"How about we watch a little telly, and you can place your head on Mummy's lap?"

"Llacheu too?"

"Llacheu too."

Llacheu wasn't in a mood to argue. Besides, Mum could hold Duran and rock him until he felt better.

"I'll make popcorn," he called over his shoulder as he marched back into the kitchen. "I'm not sleeping in your room."

'Check the brownies," Arthur requested softly.

Arthur grabbed Gwen's wrist and walked into the TV room. He settled his wife and child on the sofa. Duran snuggled against Gwen's belly, placing his ice bag on his small head. His legs on Arthur's lap. Duran rubbed Gwen's belly as he moaned in pain.

"Not everybody is with me," he muttered sadly. "Call Grandma and Grand Leon."

Arthur ignored his request. He wasn't in the mood for Catrina. She would blame him for having end tables. Gran Leon?

Morgana watched intently as Arthur and Gwen cared for their little boy. She was surprised by the empathy she felt for the little boy's pain and struck by the level of concern, Gwen had for the little boy. She witnessed Gwen, rubbing her belly, while at the same time holding onto the heavy little body in her lap. Arthur was so vey tender with his child. Never, could she remember a time to that Arthur was tender with anyone including Guinevere. In the past, he was full of harsh ruthless. Morgana was confused.

Gawain watched Morgana peeking in on her brother's family like she was tourist on a museum walk.

"They are a family, Morgana."

She turned to stare at Gawain. "I know what a family is?

"No, you don't Morgana."

'What's a family?"

'"They are caring and loving."

She wanted to hide when Llacheu approached. She lowered her head when the boy sauntered by popping popcorn into his mouth. He dropped to the floor loudly, and offered Arthur the bowl of buttery popcorn.

"I don't like this," Morgana muttered. She waved her hand and puffed away.

Gawain shuddered. He didn't like this either.

Arthur waited for the eruption from Elena. Thousands of emotions played over her face as she processed his words. He had to make a choice Elena or Gwen. The choice was easy, Gwen was his wife, he loved her with all his heart. As for Elena, she was a constant reminder of their liaison. Arthur didn't feel any regrets on his decision; Elena had bluntly displayed a disrespect demeanor towards his wife. He would no longer tolerate her presence in his home. Arthur hoped his expression was not bored and hoped that Lancelot twirling in the leather recliner would at least mimic regret.

However, hovering in the background, Lancelot murmured oodles of words of transferring files and contacts. She clenched her teeth tightly as fury simmered in her blood. Arthur thought he could toss her away like last weeks rubbish over his little crazy 25 year old nymphet. Suddenly, Lancelot was his trusted advisor. So, Gwen was his reason for living because she could spread her legs and get knocked up. Then, Lancelot had the nerve to ask for her files, they were her organized collected files on Arthur and his life.

To think, he thought that she would just go away. She was not that child that currently shared his bed. She would wait until the time was right, and Arthur Pendragon would pay for this cruel act. She had given him everything. He abandoned her for that girl. He fell for her young firm body, boobies, and fertile womb. Her crazy persona was like nectar for Arthur's soul.

"Yes," Elena lied. "It's time for me to focus on other endeavors."

Lancelot had spent years memorizing Elena's emotions; it had helped him to suit her taste and needs. He recognized the gleam in her eyes as dangerous and vengeful. She was seething under that cool exterior. He knew that she began to formulate a plan of attack in her mind. Arthur would not be her target. She would attack Gwen; a few months ago, his heart would have cracked. Finally, he realized Elena didn't love him. He was merely a ruse to maintain a connection to Arthur. Fury and passion didn't rage inside her when they parted company. Here, she sat on the verge of tears over Arthur; a man that never loved her.

He would discuss this with Arthur at a later time. Gwen needed her rest, and they deserve a new life of happiness. Lancelot wondered if Arthur could sense Elena's discomfort and hurt. Lancelot mostly feared her sense of being rejection and used by Arthur. Well, she was not wrong about one point; Arthur did use her as s substitute. He couldn't fall in love with Elena. He merely enjoyed her company to pass the time. Lancelot frowned; her love for Arthur was as ill-fated as his love for original Guinevere. It stung as he could felt a bit of empathy for Elena. Yet, he would not allow Elena to destroy Arthur's life. Lancelot would fix this and repay his debt to Arthur.

Merlin didn't know why or how Morgana arrived in his home with a girl- a dark haired with wide eyes girl; wearing a bored expression. Merlin was not overly fond of Morgana in any of his lives and that she just arrived in his home, it was discomforting to him to say the very least. Nothing was worse than her queen of the hill act. She actually walked around his flat assessing its contents as if the flat ws for sale or lease.

Morgana glided next to his window overlooking London; her green eyes respective as her eyes scrutinized the city.

"I remember when this city had dirt roads and piles of crap everywhere. Things change with time… people mellow, Merlin. I need a favor."

Merlin's eyes widen in shock. She helped to destroy Camelot, she murdered Viv and she wants a favor? Merlin wriggled his eyebrows in shock. Her directness, brought up painful memories of the past for Merlin.

"What?"

Morgana smiled at the girl. "Go fetch us a drink, darling."

Freya rolled her eyes. she couldn't understand the women in her family. They were downright insane. They poof into this guy's house, and she's supposed to collect a drink from his kitchen. She waved her hands, and stalked off in a funk.

"I need you to house Freya."

Merlin thought Morgana didn't have much tact. She wanted him to babysit a tween because she ordered it. Hell no. The girl was strange. Her eyes were crazy.

"She's the reincarnation of Morded. You owe me. I'm saving Baby Grace. I fear that Morgause will slaughter her to the gods, if she is not able to steal Grace."

Merlin heard one word: Morded.

"Morgause will not touch my godchild. You want me to house Morded?"

Morgana frowned in dismay. "Arthur's dead sons are being reincarnated as girls. Don't ask me… "

Merlin spun around. "That girl is Morded?"

"She's sweet."

"Like a Raptor?"

"She doesn't know."

"Why?'

"She has a free pass like Gwen. Help her."

Merlin consulted his mind. He had to protect Gwen at all cost.

"One misstep and she's gone."

"Fine."


	17. Chapter 17

Merlin watched Vivian applying pink blush to Gwen's cheekbones. He didn't know how he felt about this whole wedding thing. Everything moved much too quickly for them. Gwen met Arthur. Arthur touched Gwen. Arthur and Gwen made baby. Arthur marries Gwen. Merlin out of Gwen's life.

"Gwen," Merlin began seriously. "Let's run away with the kids. Viv, you, and I like the old days. Before everything went terribly wrong." He stared at Gwen with earnest blue eyes. Vivian dropped the makeup brush onto the vanity.

"Merlin, have you lost your mind! There is no way in hell that I'm being stalked around the globe by Gwen's idiot."

"You're just wrapped around Lancelot," Merlin retorted.

"Maybe, you should find someone to wrap around with," Vivian tossed back at Merlin.

Gwen rolled her eyes. It was her wedding day; and her groom had harped all night about marrying her. They were already married in very possible way according to Arthur. Arthur only clamped his mouth shut when Gwen slapped him with a pillow. He turned off in a huff mumbling that he missed insane Gwen. Gingersnap kicked happily against her mother' side. She did relish loud noises and drama. Gwen wanted to keep her in as long as possible. She feared for Llacheu because Duran would definitely form alliance with the baby to terrorize their older brother.

"Merlin, I love you dearly, but your path isn't with me, and you know it, "Gwen chided gently. "Vivian be nice to Merlin," Gwen commanded.

Merlin blushed. "I don't want to lose my sisters."

Vivian gave Merlin a strange look. "Been around Arthur much too long; those feeling for Gwen, you sure they aren't more than brotherly. Otherwise can you say yucky?"

"Shut up!"

Arthur watched in distaste as Catrina fused over the boys; fixing their ties, adjusting their jacket, and lining them up like little toys solders. Arthur requested Geoffrey to arrive before they departed for the gala. He wanted to stay home and munch on a bowl of popcorn. Gwen didn't need a fundraiser. He would have given her the money. She dug in her heels and he caved. Here, he stood looking like himself in medieval clothes. A goofy blue, plump hat on his head, matched with a blue tunic and brown pants. He hated this look. Why didn't he have on Pendragon red? Damn the Internet for giving her bad ideas. Arthur had refused to don leggings. He hated then back in the olden days; he hated them in the 80's, and he despised them now.

Gawain and Lancelot chuckled as Arthur gruffly paced around waiting for Gwen to appear. He was so set in his ways. They realized the marriage was a legal necessity. Gwen was bound to Arthur in the new age and it would make everyone happy. If Gwen is happy… Arthur is happy. If Gwen was unhappy, Arthur was not happy and then he made everyone's lives miserable.

"Gwen," Arthur yelled. His voice bouncing off of the walls, Leon shuddered from the sound.

Arthur's smiled reached his eyes when he spotted Gwen on the stairs.

_She looks beautiful._

Gwen wore a blue lavender velvet dress to compliment his dark blue apparel. Her gown had long fluted sleeves with a V-neck and waist with sliver etching. Her dark curly hair pulled from her face and was adorned with fresh blue flowers. Her neck was covered in a diamond necklace of small stars that he had commissioned for her. Gwen rested one of her hands on her swollen stomach; in her other she held a bouquet of blue flowers.

"You look like the ancient goddess of motherhood," Arthur told her, offering his hands as she descended towards him. Clasping her hand, he led her to Geoffrey. Geoffrey stared at his sovereign uncomfortably; he hated being drawn from his lair with Sekhmet. He would always respond to Arthur's calls. He decided to ignore Vivian's prissy look and Merlin's sad eyes.

"Begin Geoffrey," Arthur ordered.

Geoffrey coughed as he opened an old Bible with a crack leather cover. Arthur had instructed him to skip most of the nonsense as Arthur called it. Gwen passed her flowers to Llacheu.

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you," Geoffrey consoled.

"Milord, repeat after me. I, Arthur, take thee, Guinevere Amelia, to my wedded wife, "Geoffrey instructed.

" I, Arthur, take thee, Guinevere Amelia, to my wedded wife."

"To have and to hold from this day forward; for better for worse."

"To have and to hold from this day forward; for better for worse," Arthur said.

"For richer for poorer, in sickness and in health."

"For richer for poorer… in sickness and in health," Arthur stammered slightly.

"To love and to cherish, till death us do part."

"To love and to cherish, till death us do part," Arthur stated.

"According to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I plight thee my troth."

"According to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I plight thee my troth," Arthur whispered as he stared into Gwen's eyes.

"Milady, repeat after me," Geoffrey counseled.

"I, Guinevere Amelia, take thee, Arthur, to my wedded husband."

"I, Guinevere Amelia, take thee, Arthur, to my wedded husband."

"To have and to hold from this day forward; for better for worse,"

"To have and to hold from this day forward; for better for worse," Gwen whispered.

"For richer for poorer, in sickness and in health."

"For richer for poorer, in sickness and in health," Gwen murmured.

"To love, cherish, and obey, till death us do part."

"To love, cherish, and obey, till death us do part," Gwen said

"Obey," Vivian squeaked until Merlin nudged her with his elbow.

"Do you really want her obeying Arthur," she whispered.

'No," he muttered.

Geoffrey ignored them because wanted to be gone from Arthur's house. He kept moving along the wedding service.

"According to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I plight thee my troth."

"According to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I plight thee my troth." Gwen stated.

Geoffrey motioned for Arthur to take Gwen's hand.

"Arthur repeat after me, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love; and with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Arthur removed Gwen's ring from Geoffrey's bible. Gently, he slide it on her finger.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love; and with all that I am and all that I have; I honor you, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Vivian leaned closer to Merlin. 'Where's his ring?"

"Now, you see why I wanted to flee."

The pair flushed when Catrina gave them the Mother's eye.

"With the powers invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. Let no man put asunder this union."

"Not this time," Lancelot promised.

"You may kiss your bride," Geoffrey pronounced.

Arthur cupped Gwen's face with his hands. Brushing his lips over hers.

Raising his head. "I love you." Arthur said loudly for all to hear.

"I love you too."

Catrina wiped her eyes with her handkerchief. Duran was cross and bored. Llacheu wanted to go watch telly. Gawain wondered if Lancelot would propose to Vivian. Vivian wondered why Arthur didn't wear a ring and Gwen actually said obey. Merlin realized that this union could end badly and God help them all. Lancelot beamed at his friends, squeezing Vivian's hand.

"I present Arthur… king… the Once and Future King and his bride Guinevere," Geoffrey remarked.

"Do we get cake?" Duran demandingly asked.

Arthur gave him a cool look. "No, you're going to bed."

Duran twisted his little arms," No, I'm having cake. A slice of the big one in the kitchen."

Arthur opened his mouth to reprimand Duran, but the little boy stomped away pulling his mother toward the kitchen.

"Thank God, the baby is a girl, Dad,' Llacheu reasoned. "I can't deal with another Duran."

"He's going to have a rough morning,' Arthur promised. Duran need to learn that Gwen has to obey me, not him.

Sekhmet shook her head. Arthur was one difficult bastard. Never in all of her days had she witnessed such a strange wedding.

Vivian pressed a quick kiss to Lancelot's cheek. "I won't say obey."

"I won't ask you to."

Morgause smiled when she located Elena sipping a glass of Champagne, malice and anger lingering in Elena's eyes. Morgause realized that she would relish instructing Elena in the dark ways. The woman longed for revenge like a harpy. Elena's darkness beckoned Morgause to find her; it told her Arthur had a dangerous enemy lurking in his shadows.

"My name is Morgause, and I offer revenge against Arthur Pendragon. Come with me."

A/N: I researched Anglican weddings on the Internet. Then, I rewatched the royal wedding. I might have gotten it wrong, but blame the Internet. English weddings are a bit different from American. The last one that I attend the groom's best friend did the service….. It was different.


	18. Chapter 18

Rubbing her mound gently, Gwen maneuvered around people nibbling on appetizers. She felt like a small child during the Holiday season. She could scarcely believe that their ball was a roaring success. Medieval music floated around her ears. Acrobats flipped through the air. Arthur said that was wrong. Sighing, Gwen realized that her husband was such a spoil sport sometimes. She stomped away as he pointed out the inaccuracies of the event.

Her eyes widened as she remembered his face when she muttered "shut up "to him. Arthur was married to her. She married Arthur a few hours ago. Her mouth dropped when she realized she actually promised to obey Arthur_. What was I thinking? Caught in the moment. That's how I landed in Arthur's bed._

_You enjoyed every minute. You will obey me._

_Get out of my head. I'm not a dog. I will not obey. You can't make Duran mind._

She never imagined that she would marry someone like Arthur.

_Most women are not granted such an opportunity to wed perfection._

_Ego much?_

Or that she was the reincarnation of Guinevere, Queen of Camelot. Merlin was actually Merlin. _Who was Viv?_

_Vivian is a pain in my side._

_Out of my mind._

Gwen blocked Arthur out of her mind. She thought of her boys, and made a promise to be a better mother than last time. Of course, the child growing inside of her everything changed so rapidly. Gwen scanned her brown eyes to seek out Arthur. She found him speaking with her mother and Leon across the banquet hall.

Gwen flinched when Gracie delivered a sharp quick to her side.

"Why aren't you sleeping, Gingersnap? Too much of a party girl. You're going to be the death of your daddy." Gwen murmured as she closed her eyes.

Her eyes fluttered opened when she felt a presence next to her. She stepped back when she stared into cold brown eyes-hated laced eyes. Perfect blonde curls framed a beautiful face. Gwen could tell by the malice in her eyes that her beauty did not extend to her soul. Instinctively, Gwen covered her stomach with her hands as she attempted to step away from the woman.

"My… my how you have changed, Guinevere," Morgause muttered softly. As usual he's filed your belly. I sense a girl this time."

"I don't know," Gwen replied as the hair on her skin rose. She attempted to step around her.

"I'm Morgause, Arthur's sister. The mother of his heir… the one that he murdered after you took Lancelot to your bed."

"That was-"

Morgause waved a hand. 'don't say that it wasn't you. A whore then… a whore now."

Gwen's spine went rigid as anger flared in the pit of her stomach. "Husband stealer trollop. You slept with your brother for power, and sacrificed your son to steal Camelot from Arthur, " Gwen spat furiously.

Morgause smiled darkly. "You're feisty. I grow tired of this." Morgause placed a pale hand on Gwen's stomach. Tears raced to Gwen's eyes as severe pains flashed in her stomach, forcing her to shiny tile. Her small hand clutching her stomach as she wailed in agony.

"I need this child. I refuse to wait any longer. I'm the witch in this fairytale. This baby is mine."

Morgause stepped over Gwen's writing body.

Arthur's head flipped around when he spotted Morgause approaching Gwen.

"Guinevere," he shouted as he pushed people out of his way. Food slipped from silver trays. He could barely hear Leon shouting for Lancelot and Gawain. His heart stopped when Morgause touched Gwen causing her limp body to crash to the floor. Her wails of pain tore at his heart.

Merlin dropped a canapé as he felt a darkness surge in his magic. His keen blue eyes watched Morgause touch Gwen. He was surprised by the flash of hatred that flooded his mind. He tossed his food away as he dashed toward a marble staircase.

Llacheu eyes bolted open as he sat up in his bed. His chest heaving as his nightclothes stuck to his damp skin. He wiped a hand across his sweaty forehead.

"Something is wrong with my Mum," he whispered. His blue eyes read the clock beside his bed. Licking his lips, he crawled from his tangled sheets. His feet padded across the coolness of his floors. Quietly, he walked to his closet. Calmly, he pulled his sword from a shelf. He poked his head into the dark hallway. Pausing, he waited to see if anyone was moving in the house. He could tell by the darkness that his parents weren't home. He dashed to Duran's bedroom.

"Where is he?"

Llacheu frowned as he raced to his parents' bedroom. Slowly, he turned the brass doorknob. He frowned when he found his brother munching popcorn watching TV.

Duran looked up with a frown. "Is my Mummy back?"

Llacheu dropped his sword. "No, Dad comes with her . She's OUR Mother."

"Can you get me something fizzy?"

Llacheu turned on his heal as he headed in the direction of the kitchen.

"Fairy Cakes too!"

"I'm not a servant. Neither is Mummy. Things are going to change when Gracie comes," he yelled back.

Popcorn fell from Duran's hand. "What changes," he screamed loudly for Llacheu to hear.

"Sleeping in your own bed," Llacheu called form the steps. Llacheu couldn't believe that Will wasn't up yet without all of the shouting floating around the house. What kind of sitter was he? Kay was an awesome caretaker until that blonde witch killed him.

"Vivian?"

Vivian spun around to look into a pair of demented brown eyes. Morgause smiled prettily except her eyes remained cold.

"You are," Vivian asked dismissively.

"That doesn't matter. It does matter that you steal men from other women. That needs to stop," Morgause whispered. Morgause clamped a hand on Vivian's shoulder forcing Vivian's eyes to widen sharply as vivid images filled her mind.

Morgause slipped away as Vivian recall her life with Gaiwane.

"Enjoy that spitfire."

Vivian stood breathless of images attacked her senses. Her legs entangled with Gawain's. her lips kissing his shoulder blades. Sharing goblets of rich wine. She wanted to ignore a wave of love that invaded her heart.

A/N: I am a terrible person. I'm so sorry for the long wait. This is unbetad. I think I caught everything.


	19. Chapter 19

Arthur cradled a trembling Gwen in his arms. Gwen winched as she rested her hands on her swollen belly. She willed her baby to settle down. Fear ripped away Arthur's fragile soul. He made a decision to slaughter Morgause when next they met. His inability to act place on Gwen and their child in danger. A dark magic hovered on Gwen and their daughter. Morgause would never harm another one of his children or Gwen again. His fingers brushed damp hair from her eyes.

Arthur covered Gwen with his body when he felt a breeze start to swirl around them.

"Arthur…"

"Hold tight, my darling."

Arthur closed his eyes, and praised God when Sekhmet stepped from a portal. A wave of her hand froze the patrons of the ball. She glided over to Gwen. Dropping to her knees, she placed her hand over Gwen's. Her other hand traced soothing circles on Gwen's stomach.

"Your time is not here , Grace Pendragon. You need to remain in the safe haven of your mother."

Gwen's pain faded away under Sekhmet's touch. Grace stopped kicking her mother.

"Thank you," Gwen whispered.

Sekhmet smiled. "I have a lot in invested in Arthur and his family." Sekhmet stared at Arthur. 'Take her home, and Merlin and Gauis will be along. I will gather the other knights." She waved a hand to open a portal.

Rising with Gwen in his arms, Arthur walked carefully to the portal. His tight embrace brought Gwen comfort as Gwen rested her head on his shoulder.

Llacheu grabbed Duran when their parents appeared suddenly. He knew something was wrong because Father barked orders at Will as he rushed Mother up the stairs.

"Mummy," Duran screeched.

Llacheu tightened his grip on his brother' pajama top. "Go back to bed, Duran."

Duran attempted to twist until he broke his brother's hold. "I want Mummy."

Llacheu pulled his little brother closer. "Look. Something is wrong with Mummy and the baby. You're going to bed. Don't bother her tonight."

Something in Llacheu tone caused Duran to tremble.

"You sound like Daddy.'

"God help me…"

Arthur tucked blankets around a sleeping Gwen. He eyed Gauis.

"Scream, if anything come near her, or just use your magic."

"Arthur , Morgause will not return today."

Arthur walked to the door. His eyes lingered a sleeping Gwen before he quietly exited the room. Swiftly, he walked to boys' rooms. His feet were cold as he padded into Duran's room to check on his little boy. Arthur grinned to find Duran sleeping with one of Gracie' stuffed animals. He brushed lips over his forehead. Arthur frowned when he realized Duran tasted like chocolate.

"He didn't take a bath."

Arthur realized Llacheu's room was a bit messy and smelled like a teenager boy. He found his elder son sleeping on his stomach with his hand under his pillow. Arthur kissed his sleeping child. Arthur paused outside of his door and sighed in relief. His blue eyes like Arthur's popped open when Arthur shut his door. Llacheu waited five minutes until he walked out of his room.

Carefully, he snuck downstairs to the library. He could hear everyone's voice clattering except for Gauis and Gawain. He pressed his body along the door. He swallowed a grasp at the fury in his Father's voice.

"I'm going to hunt her down. I'm going to slaughter her. Then, I'm going to use her hair to tie her limbs together."

'Arthur."

"She tried to kill my baby. She plans to sacrifice my baby. No, our baby for dark magic. Who kills a baby?"

She won't get near the baby."

"That's the same thing that you said about Llacheu. Look what she did to my boy. No, she needs to be stopped. Morgause needs to die."

Llacheu shook as an image of a blond woman slipped back into his mind after a long dreary rest. He flinched as he remember the feel of her blade upon his skin. A look of mirth in her eyes as he crashed to the grown. Gritting his teeth, Llacheu made a vow that she wouldn't harm his mother or siblings ever again.

Viv gazed sadly upon Gawain's sleeping form. Her lips quivered at the thought of what she had done last night. She betrayed Lancelot's love. After that woman touched her… feelings flooded her senses for Gawain. She was annoyed that Lancelot happily raced to aid Arthur and Gwen.

Too many glasses of wine, and her own pity party. She wonder herself kissing Gawain; tangling her fingers in his rich hair, and pulling his shirt from his chest.

"What have I done?"


	20. Chapter 20

Gwen shuffled around the sitting room. Her back ached; she hadn't seen her feet in ages. Everything just hurt. Arthur annoyed her daily. She wasn't permitted to leave the house-ever. Duran whined and moaned about the lack of attention from his Mummy. Arthur placed the little boy on a sugar restricted diet after he caught him stockpiling peppermints at Christmas a few weeks ago. Vivian appeared to fall off the face of the Earth. She rarely came out to visit. She claimed the shop dominated her time. Lancelot dropped in often to entertain her. She noticed something was different when Gawain was around with Lancelot. He never spoke with him alone. He lowered his eyes.

Arthur never explained who that blonde woman was. His favorite line: "After the baby is born. We'll chat." Catrina went in mother hen mode, and took over the household. She took the boys to school. She made their meals. She did the laundry. She cleaned and controlled the house. Arthur hated every moment. He just muttered, "I love my mother-in-law."

"I have nothing to do except blow up like a balloon."

Gripping a wall, Gwen noticed Gauis was fast asleep on a sofa in the library. Arthur was off with Sekhmet. Doing God or goddess know what. She didn't bother to ask any longer. She despised his half lies. She preferred when he said" I can't tell you."

A sharp pain racked Gwen's back. Grace has been rather calm since last night. Perhaps, she would allow Gwen to sleep.

Gwen's eyes widened like saucer when a rush of fluid dropped from her legs.

"This isn't good."

Gwen moaned softly as she sank to the floor.

"Gauis…"

Llacheu needed a snack. He was delighted that Gran took Duran to the pictures. He drove everyone mad with his demands. He had a rude awakening when the baby arrived. His days as "baby" in the family were over. Many centuries much too late in Llacheu's opinion. His diet didn't help his personality lately.

_Dad filliped when he couldn't buttons his pants before Christmas. Dad wasn't much into being a Nanny. Taking care of us drove him batty. He could cook rather badly. He bought us clothing. He taught to sword fight and weaponry. The whole cuddling thing without an apparent reason. Dad didn't like caving to Duran's demands like Mum._

Llacheu shrugged. _It was rather odd that technically I'm older then my Mum_.

He bounced down the steps to find his Mum soaking wet; clutching her stomach as she rolled across the floor.

"Mummy."

Llacheu brushed wet hair from Gwen's face.

She offered her son a weak smile. "The baby is coming. I can't wake Gauis."

"On it."

Llacheu rushed into the Library. He shook Gauis until he older man slowly roused from a deep sleep.

'What's going on around here? I can't catch a nap."

Llacheu wanted to slap his old white head. "The baby is coming."

Gauis sat upright. "Where is everyone?"

"Not here!"

"Text your father and Merlin!"

Arthur leaned back in the sauna. His muscles ached from training with Lancelot, Gawain, Percy, and Leon. Merlin sat in the corner like a girl, moaning that he didn't like to be surrounded by wood.

"Why can't you get this Arthur?"

"Shut up… Merlin!"

Arthur placed his head on a wall. He relaxed for a moment. He hadn't let his mental guard down for weeks since Morgause's attack. Gwen was learning to pick his brain, and read his emotions. He didn't like it one bit. He couldn't sense anything in her mind except blurry thoughts. Most were nonsensically about juice, fizzy drinks, more cookies, steak. Gwen dreamt of meat since she was pregnant. Meat and potatoes served with trays of brownies.

_Daddy, I'm ready._

Arthur opened one eye; looking around the sauna. He didn't see his children. The voice sounded soft like a little girl's.

_Daddy, go home… now!_

Rising, Arthur tightened the towel around his waist. "Dress, we need to go back to the house."

Merlin ran straight from the room. Arthur didn't know that he could move that fast.

Arthur gritted his teeth when he read a text on his phone. Mum's in labor. Home alone with Gauis. Come back NOW! Love L.

"Where in the hell is Catrina and Will," Arthur roared.

"What do you mean that I'm not going to a hospital? This is a painful, Gauis!"

"Arthur decided on a home birth."

Gwen licked her dry lips. "Arthur didn't ask me about that, "Gwen screamed as another pain whacked her body. "He had a few moments fun… nine months go, and he hasn't done anything since! WHERE IN THE HELL IS HE?"

Llacheu was surprised that his sweet mother screamed quite loudly for the last few hours. He just mopped her brow, and smiled at her. He decided to keep his mouth shut.

Gran urged Mother to push when the contractions rose in Mother's body. Catrina was puzzled by Gwen's quick labor. This baby wanted to be born. Then, again, it was a child of Arthur's.

"Darling, focus on Mum, and push. "

Gen snarled her lips. "I'm trying."

Catrina concluded that Gwen need to focus on the task at hand. "Guinevere, you are not the first woman to give birth. Chin up and focus."

Gwen sat up on her elbows. "Mother… in less than a year. I've gotten married, lost my virginity to a man that I knew a month ! Conceived his child. Reclaimed my two sons from my past life. I failed to mention that I'm the reincarnated slutty queen of Camelot. I married to DAMN ARTHUR PENDRAGON! He's not the nicest…easiest man to manage. He has an OLD LOVER hanging around. Did I fail to mention that he's IMMORTALY and works for a goddess? We have a blood bond… He DRINKS my blood whenever he wants a snack! So, my poor baby is part human, part vampire… immortal… Now as my mother… YOU SAY FOCUS! A LITTLE LATE."

Catrina folded her arms miffed. "I did my best to shield you from Arthur. You could have stayed away. I'm ignoring your outburst."

Tears dropped from Gwen's eyes. "Mummy, I'm sorry. It just really hurts."

Catrina squeeze Gwen's small hands. "Yes, it does by it won't be better until it's over, and I need you to focus."

Gwen nodded.

Llacheu made a life choice- no wife or kids after this. Childbirth was a scary occasion.

Arthur strolled into the bedroom like a Greek god.

"What's going on here," he demanded.

Gauis, Catrina, Gwen, and Llacheu eyes turned to stare at Arthur as he stood in the doorway of a spare bedroom.

"I'm giving birth, Stupid," Gwen muttered nastily.

Llacheu began to count in his mind.

"Stupid," Arthur questioned. "No need to be rude, Guinevere. I rushed back here to check on you, and you're yelling," Arthur stated mildly.

"Sorry, darling. I'm just trying to expel a large child from my womb. It's very small opening."

"Well, I'll leave you to deliver the child."

Gwen's lip twisted her lips into a snarl. "Excuse me."

"I'll wait downstairs."

"You'll wait here."

"No, Guinevere… it's not proper or honorable to watch something like this. It's for women."

Gwen turned to her son. She patted his young face lovingly. "Darling, please go downstairs, and look after your brother. Daddy is here to take your place. I love you deeply."

Llacheu was uncertain. His Mum needed him during this." Are you sure?"

Gwen nodded. "Send Merlin up… tell him I need something for the pain."

Llacheu walked across the room. He slapped the cool rag into his father's hand .Gwen waited until she heard the old steps creaking as Llacheu descend to a lower level.

In a low calm voice, Gwen offered Arthur an evil look. "I'm not asking to you stay. Our son wanted to stay and he's a child. I'm telling you. You enjoyed making her. Now, you are going to help get her out of me. I don't want to hear any nonsense about honor and nobility because you're mean as hell." Gwen ignored Arthur's outraged gasp." If that was the case, you won't have made her without marriage. I suggest you come here now. Watch this NOW BECAUSE IT IS FOR EVERYONE NOW!"

Arthur gave Gwen a miffed look. "That's not very nice... all sweetness and light and you're…"

"Now!"

Merlin didn't know why he was in the room with Arthur and Gwen. He didn't do this. He held Gwen's hand as Arthur couched behind her frowning in dismay. Merlin thought it would be quite simple to offer a pain spell. Give Gwen a slight touch, and ease the pain. No, he was stuck right in the middle of everything.

"Gwen, give one last good push."

"What the other ones were bad?'

Arthur wanted his fingers back from her grasp. He brushed her head away. Arthur's mouth dropped in amazement as his child slipped from Gwen's body.

"It's beautiful," he whispered in wonderment. Loud wails filled the room.

"Arthur, come cut the cord."

Arthur shook his head at Catrina. "No."

"Stop being Medieval.

Arthur cradled Vivian Grace in his arms. Her eyes opened briefly exposes clear blue eyes. She had a sprinkling of blonde hair. "You resembled Daddy… like I did it by myself."

Gwen offered him a cool look. 'Really?"

A soft knock at the door caught their attention.

"Enter."

Llacheu and Duran peered around the door. "Can we see her?"

Llacheu pushed his brother into he room. "I made him wash his hands."

Arthur moved to the next to Gwen; he slipped a sleeping Grace into Gwen's waiting arms. Llacheu and Duran climbed on the bed. Duran bounced up and down until Arthur cats his blue eyes in his direction.

"I'm excited."

"Can we touch her, Mum" Llacheu asked. Gwen nodded. She unwound Grace's blanket. Tenderly, Llacheu touched her small fingers.

"She has fingernails."

Duran touched her leg. "She's soft."

Arthur watched his family with a set jaw. His plan to slaughter Morgause solidify in his mind.

"Come here," Gwen invited.

Arthur joined his family on the bed.


	21. Chapter 21

Arthur tapped his fingers along his gleaming wood table in the library. Everyone sat silently- Arthur was in a foul mood. He searched everywhere for his wayward sister for the last four months-nothing. Morgana has been mysteriously absent from his presence. He didn't know if she reconciled with Morgause.

Morgana had Duran's trust, and he would allow her into the house-exposing them to possible danger. Morgana needed to pick a side. Then again, Duran had transformed over the past few months. Arthur was consistently firm and methodical with his younger son. Tantrums and lofty demands were not permitted. Duran went through a brief jealous stage over Gracie. Arthur listened to his pleas and fears; reassured Duran that he was loved; he nipped it in the bud. He made it clear that Mummy had to take care of the baby. He was in charge of the boys.

Llacheu was a pleasant surprise. He made tremendous gains in his sword play. He completed his homework next to Grace. Her protection and care was vastly important to his elder son. After Gwen, he was the first person to reach for the baby when she was in distress. Arthur never had to change nappies or console her hurt feelings. Gwen or Llacheu rocked Gracie until she was happy. Arthur's life was easy with her. He held her when she was happy, content, and dry. Her toothless grins warmed his heart. He still didn't like babies-too much trouble. He deeply loved his daughter. Gracie was like his fem mini me. She resembled Llacheu, same hair and eyes except her skin was the color of sand.

Gwen was another matter pressing his mind. She asked too many questions. His excuses were threadbare, and he knew it. He didn't want to drudge the past out again. He did his best to leave Camelot in the past. Things were-different better this time around with Guinevere. Life was so much easier. He sold ancient artifacts; ran errands for Sekhmet, and raised a family. He didn't have a blasted kingdom. Based on the current economy, he wouldn't dare rule a nation in modern times. Besides, too many human rights group… you just can't behead someone without cries of cruelty… he had less crime in his world.

A flutter of color caught his eyes; pushing his chair form the table. Arthur stomped into the foyer. His eyes bulged; his pink lips snarled at the sight before him.

"Have you lost your mind?"

Gwen released Gracie's pram. She was tired of her house arrest. She wanted to stroll in the park with her baby. Arthur's rules were stifling. She wanted a moment away from the house.

"Will is going with me."

Will 's soul shook from the venom in Arthur's gaze. "I think I'm going to…. change the baby… paint her nails," Will mumbled. Unbuckling Grace, he scooped her into his arms, and hurried up the stairs. He didn't look back at Gwen and Arthur.

"Why did I agree with your poor Mum? She does need to get fresh air. A walk would have been lovely. Forgot that he's an arse." Will muttered as he climbed the stairs.

Arthur didn't need his mind to recognize his lovely wife was perturbed with him. It was written across her face. He hoped she could see his contained fury for her. Arthur stepped back on his heel; his head appeared in the library.

"Get out," he ordered. Merlin's face clouded with worry when he heard Arthur and Gwen's voices. "Go somewhere… not far, but far enough. I need to chat with my wife for a bit," Arthur spat through his teeth. The Knights filed out, offering Gwen sad looks. She merely muffled at Arthur's friends. She wasn't afraid of him.

"You really should have just a bit of fear for me, Guinevere right about now."

Gwen said nothing. She hated when he was in her mind; exploring her thoughts, dissecting her emotions, and keeping tabs on her.

"Out of my mind, Arthur," Gwen muttered.

She didn't wait for an invitation to join Arthur in the library. She trudged in and stormed to a window. She longed for the real world. She wanted to break free of the gates of this house.

"Bad things are outside of my gates… you know that, Guinevere."

"Stop reading my mind, and speaking with like an adult."

Arthur moved behind Gwen, resting his hand on her dainty shoulders. His heat from his hands seeped past her thin cotton blouse. "It's a lovely spring day… I understand you need to walk with the baby. You can't… she's waiting for us to let our guard down."

Arthur's thumb stroked her neck; his thirst for her built when he touched her pulse. It had been so long since he tasted Gwen's sweet nectar. He hadn't touched her since her body became too heavily pregnant. He was afraid that he would hurt Gwen or the baby. He hadn't touched her in months. His need for her was great. He can't wait another minute. They were alone and married. Gracie was with Will. The boys were at school, Arthur needed his wife.

"Who was she, Arthur?"

Gwen wriggled under his touch; his fingers tracing patterns on her neck. She refused to lean back into his hard body. She wasn't going to be distracted by her powerful attraction to Arthur-not now.

"What do you remember of Arthurian legend, Guinevere?" His words mingled with his breath warm, exciting dusting her skin like snowflakes.

Your father raped you mother, and you have two half-sister."

Arthur's fingers moved to collar of her blouse. "What else?'

"We married, and in the books all of your children died."

"What else?'

"I had an _"

"Skip that."

"Your sister Morgause tricked you into fathering her son, Morded. You fought him, and he threw a spear into your side. You were mortally wounded-taken to Avalon to heal. You're supposed to come again."

Arthur's lips brushed her ear. "I don't want to rule again… The modern world is annoying. I want to live with you and our children."

Arthur tugged Gwen's blouse from her jeans. Gwen licked her bottom lip. "I can't focus like this."

"You're doing fine, Darling."

"What aren't you telling me?"

Arthur's arm pulled her closer to him. "Morgause made a pact with Nimueh like you. She offered the blood of someone pure to a dark goddess or demon. She had planned to slaughter you… It didn't work. She plans to steal grace. I've been looking for her for months. I can't find the treacherous wench. I can't focus… my mind sis scattered confused. It hadn't been that way since you reappeared in my life. I need you. I need to be with you, "Arthur murmured huskily."

"Arthur, people are in the house."

"I thirst for you, Guinevere." Arthur's fingers undid a button on Gwen's collar, exposing her smooth brown skin.

"Why does Morgause hate us so," Gwen interjected trying to ignore her rising desire. Arthur continued to unbutton her blouse. "She believes that my father wronged her house, and he did. I wronged her house… sometimes… I did deny my son with her. That was different."

Gwen trembled when Arthur ran his lips along her neck. His tongue traced a spot along a vein. "I can smell you, Gwen. Let me…"

Gwen tiled her head to the side; issuing a silent invitation to Arthur. Brushing, his lips over her neck. Arthur pulled her closer with his left arm. His mouth descend as his right hand held her steady. Gwen gasped in pleasure as his teeth penetrated her skin; her eyes closed tightly. Arthur groaned against her flesh as he reestablish his connection with Gwen.

_Tonight_

Gwen shivered with anticipation at thought of being with Arthur again.

A/N: Just a little Gwen and Arthur time...let me know if you want to read what happens later that night…


	22. Chapter 22

Vivian tugged a sweater over her head; she shook with revulsion and self-loathing as she stared at Gawain. Gawain's dark beauty illuminated by the white tangled sheets of her bed. Her eyes closed; she made love to Lancelot last night in the same bed. She enjoyed every minute of the last two hours. She closed her eyes, and she could still feel Gawain's hands, lips, fingers across her sweaty skin.

"We sat in judgment of Guinevere and Lancelot. Yet, we're doing same thing."

Gawain remained silent. "I loved you first.

"We have to stop doing this. It's going to tear everyone apart."

Gawain shoved a hand into his dark head. "I can't stay away from you. I tried to give you a life without me. I can't do it. We should have never opened the gates to our feelings. It's like closing a door on a raging river."

Vivian's blue eyes clouded with guilt. "I can't do this to him. I love Lancelot."

"And me?"

"I love you."

"What do we do?'

Arthur cradled Grace on his chest as he watched Gwen and Lancelot discussing Vivian.

"Yes, my little darling. Your mother cursed you with that wench's name. My darling is perfect unlike the evil shrew."

Arthur's mind was finally clearing after tasting Gwen's blood earlier in the day. He never thought he would sit full of serenity watching Guinevere and Lancelot chatting about Vivian. He fully trusted Gwen and Lancelot. He felt so close to them again. Lancelot and Gwen paid a heavy price for their crimes. Arthur recognized that he wasn't blameless for the past. Gracie was the symbol of their future- lives dusted with hope.

Arthur touched his daughter's bare head. "I think I see more hair coming in."

Gwen looked over at Arthur with amused eyes. "Where?'

Gwen shook from the look of desire in Arthur's eyes. Carelessly, he twirled in his leather chair with the baby. "Across the back, Guinevere."

"If you say so."

_Your mind is open to me. I can sense your desire._

_Out of my mind, Arthur Pendragon._

_I want you._

_We have a guest._

_Lancelot doesn't count._

_Something is amiss with Vivian._

_Something is always amiss with Vivian._

_Arthur._

_Save tenderness for me later._

_Arthur…_

_You know that you are counting the minutes until the sky darkens. My fingers touching your skin. Rediscovering our special place together._

_You're holding our daughter._

_Scamper away… I'll hunt you down. She doesn't know what I'm saying in your mind… You skin is hot… your blood is rushing… pounding in your veins. Heat pooling in the bottom of your stomach._

_Until tonight, Arthur. Cool it._

_You don't want it cool… fire and desire… you crave it._

_Arthur!_

Morgause shivered from a frigid icy coolness in the cave. Her foot crushed something scaly as she shoved away cobwebs from her face.

"Morgause, I have grown weary of this game. Where is my payment? You promised me so much. You have delivered nothing to me," the voice hissed.

"I need more time… he's watching me…waiting for me."

A force slapped Morgause's face violently. She roared in pain. "I do not care for your excuses. I want her … I want Sekhmet to pay for interfering in fate. Do not fail me!"

Morgause cowered away in fear. Her nerves were on a fine edge; her fingers trembling. "I will not fail you, milady."

Arthur leaned back in his chair; sipping a glass of wine as he munched on a bit of roast. His dark blue eyes rested on Gwen's face. Gwen listened to Duran's telling a story about his teacher. He needed to construct a fort for History class.

"Daddy, can we make a fort?"

"Of course…"

"Tonight?"

Arthur blinked in shock. "Is it due tomorrow?"

"No, Monday."

Arthur grabbed his chin. "We don't have the right materials. I'll gather you from school tomorrow. We'll go shopping… just you and me."

Duran's resistance melted. "Just you and me?"

"Just you and me."

_Sneaky bastard, Arthur._

_I have plans for tonight… they involve you… all of you._

Gwen blushed and turned her attention back to the children.

Gwen read a story with Duran. Recently he discovered Tin Tin, and he was determine to grow up to be a world class adventure like his hero or work with Sekhmet like Daddy. She kissed him goodnight, and turned off his light. Checking on the baby, Grace laid sleeping in her cot. Her hands opened like little fans.

Llacheu sat in her rocking chair, listening to his iPad as he played a game. Gwen sighed.

"Off to bed in an hour, Llacheu. It's okay; she's been bathed, fed, and changed. If she wakes up, I'll get her."

"Mum."

"Why do you go Skype with Fiona?"

Llahceu's face flushed red. "Do you think that she'll pick up?"

"She'll pick up… hurry before it's too late."

Llacheu pressed a kiss to his mother's face, and shuffled to his room.

Gwen stepped into her empty bedroom. She was a bit disappointed. She half expected Arthur to grab her from behind, and fling her onto their waiting bed.

"I guess he's a bit too old. He's is pushing 1600 or more. Maybe, he needs a few vitamins. His talk is bigger than his bite. I didn't want to anyway."

Gwen unbuttoned her blouse as she walked in the direction of the bathroom. She tossed her clothes into a waiting laundry bin. Something that Arthur hadn't mastered yet. Usually, she piled his clothes into a neat growing lump until it finally dawned on him. He was positively livid when he didn't' have any clean boxers last week.

Gwen's raised a dark eyebrow when she spotted wet foot prints on the bathroom tile.

"Why can't he wipe his feet? I have four children. My eldest is the worst of all… he makes Duran look like a piece of candy floss."

Gwen used a towel to clean Arthur wet footprints. Tossing away the wet towel, Gwen turned on the shower. The hot water sprayed her face as she smoothed rose sandalwood shower gel across her skin. She rubbed her away her tension. Turning the water off, she stepped into a hot misty bathroom.

She wrapped a warm towel around her damp body. Towel drying her hair, she entered her bedroom. She flicked eyes around; some dimmed the lights until they glowed softly in the room.

She knew that he was close by.

"Placing wet towels in bin… like a good wife. Husband should follow my example… worse than training a puppy," Gwen said loudly.

Nothing.

She grabbed a bottle of rose lotion. She rubbed the mixture in her hand. She smoothed it across her damp body.

"Smelling nice. Smooth clean slightly damp skin."

Nothing

Placing the lotion on the nightstand; Gwen searched the room for Arthur. _Damn Him!_ Sliding off her bed, Gwen stomped peeved across her room. Gwen opened her bureau drawer for a nightgown.

"Just leave it… don't feel like replacing it later when you moaned and complain about me ruining your nightgown.

A/N: look for this under M… … stuck on who to kill in the story


	23. Chapter 23

Gwen's head spun to find Arthur leaning against their bedroom door. His damp blonde hair clung to his handsome face. His foot resting on the door; a pair of black pajamas pants covering his hard thighs and legs. Gwen shook her head not to stare at his muscular chest. She watched his fingers lock their door. Gwen removed away from her dresser drawer. She tightened her towel around her soft body.

"Sweetie, that towel can't save you," Arthur whispered softly. "So, I go to kiss our children goodnight. Duran had a thousand questions. Llacheu chatting way with a young redhead. Gracie dreaming about milk…"

Arthur took care measured step towards Gwen. "The entire time… a sweet complainy whiney voice in my mind… he's old… he's messy… he doesn't clean his wet footprints… my skin is smooth and smells good. A subtle invitation that I want Arthur to make love to me… yes, I'll find a nice silk nightie. Slip it over my head to tempt him more… Then, I'll whine when it torn to shreds," Arthur mocked lightly.

"The towel is so much better than a gown. It wraps around you like a pair of arms. It barely covers you soft things; it hides tender breasts from my hungry eyes ;that towel just caressing your thighs. I smell rose… just luring me to you like a bee. You want me to taste your nectar. Then, Arthur is big baby… I have four children," Arthur teased. "How to ruin the mood."

Gwen folded her arms. "You're twisting my words-true words."

Arthur stop when he was a breath space away from Gwen. "What do you want, darling? Do you want me to go read the Internet, or spend the next few hours with you?"

Arthur planned to strangle her; if she said she wasn't in the mood. She smelled so damn good. He had his barriers up. She wasn't getting in his mind tonight-it might scare her. Her damp curly hair clung to her moist neck. He could see the globes of her breasts peeking out of her towel. Her skin glimmed from her lotion.

"You know what I want…"

"Say it… I'm always the aggressor. Tell me what you want."

"I want you to make love to me, Arthur."

Leaning forward, Arthur brushes his lips across Gwen's mouth, softly like a butterfly kiss. "Go get on the bed, Guinevere."

Staring into his eyes, Gwen trembled from the passion raging in Arthur's eyes. Backing away from Arthur, Gwen retreated to their bed. The mattress dipped from her weight as she sat pensively, waiting for Arthur.

"Lie back."

Swung her legs upon their soft covers; Gwen licked her lips as she waited for Arthur to join her on the bed. Gwen's mouth opened when Arthur slipped next to her. His large hand massaged her leg. His other hand unraveled Gwen's bath towel exposing her naked body to his eyes. His fingers traced her nipples; he drew a hot line to her stomach. He rested his palm on her flat stomach

It's hard to believe that Grace lived inside of you for nine months. You stomach is flat like our first time."

Gwen swallowed when Arthur's hand traveled lower. Brushing across, her swollen flashed. "Ready for me… but. I'm old… just need to take my time." Gwen moaned.

"Arthur… stop being spoiled and pouty… it's been almost 6 months," Gwen whimpered.

Arthur pressed a kiss to Gwen's cheek. "Complaining?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "That's it. I can wait another six months-not in the mood anyway."

Gwen slapped Arthur's thigh hard. She was pissed that it's didn't hurt him. She pulled her towel from under her body. Tossing it across the room; she rolled from the bed. She stomped over to her dresser. Gwen yanked open a drawer. Her hand fished around for a few moments. Huffing, she located a gown. Gwen withdrew a nightgown, and tugged it over head ,covering her naked body.

"Your clothes go into that bin, Duran Senior. Wipe the water from the bathroom floor or else…" Gwen scrunched her face as she stalked back into their bed. "The next time that you want a snack… go to a blood bank… No blood for Arthur!

Arthur watched her in amusement as she tugged away wrinkled sheets. She slipped under the bedclothes. Her hand flicked off the lights.

"Good night, Arthur."

"Good Night, Guinevere."

Arthur snuggled into his pillows; resting his hands under his blonde head. She does smell lovely- rosy like in a spring woods. Arthur smirked. He would never admit it, but he liked when Gwen was sassy. She was beautiful when he made her blood boil in fury. He wasn't going to put his clothes in a bin. That's a wife's-

"What!"

Arthur grinned in merriment when Gwen climbed atop his chest. Her breasts heaving in fury. She poked his chest. "You're going to pick up your clothing," she ordered."

"Maybe."

"I'm not your mother."

"Goodness, not."

Gwen didn't noticed Arthur's hand stroking her thigh as she frowned at him. "A blinking Gwen sensed heat forming in her stomach. "Any other complaints, Darling?" Arthur's hand climbed her back, searing a path of desire. Pulling himself up, Arthur nuzzled her breasts through the sheer cotton of her nightgown.

"Admit you just want me to rip this gown," Arthur teased.

"I did no-"

Arthur captured Gwen's mouth in a hard kiss. His hand ripped the front of her gown as he rolled her on her back. "Like an early birthday present… I get to unwrap you."

Arthur peeled the remnants of Gwen's gown from her body. His mouth nuzzled her breasts. Gwen shut her eyes as pleasure built in her body. Arthur's hand caressed her hot center until Gwen panted and moan in pleasure. His lips tugged at her ear. Gwen's hands stroked his back. Her lips rained kisses on his chest. She couldn't think of anything except Arthur. Her toes pressed into the bed.

Gwen clung to Arthur as he positioned himself between Gwen's legs. Gwen's mouth opened in a silent moan as Arthur drove home. Gwen raised her upper body and wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck. He tenderly rhythmically moved in Gwen; slowly building their pleasure. Her legs tightly enclosed around his waist. Arthur's explored Gwen's mouth. Gwen's hands scratched his back when her pleasure reached a pinnacle.

"Can I have my snack," Arthur whispered hoarsely.

"Do you have to ask," Gwen sighed.

She shivered when Arthur's teeth nipped her neck. Arthur clasped her body harder as he sucked passionately at Gwen's neck as he released himself deep in her womb.

Arthur and Gwen laid sated among tangled damp sheets. His hand leisurely stroked Gwen's hair.

"You still have to pick up your clothes, "Gwen mumbled sleepily.

"Of course," Arthur lied.

"The kitchen is closed tonight."

"No, it's not… I might be old, but I never need rest. My snack was filling. I'm ready for my first course. Keep my blood simmering in your veins, Guinevere."

Arthur rolled Gwen onto her back. His mouth lowered to hers.

A/N: Arthur and Gwen needed a sexy moment… They were sexy for a while… then… they were so sweet and homey.


	24. Chapter 24

I'm stuck with this. I wanted to have Morgause murder Freya or Elena. I'm totally stuck. My muse is gone. Any suggestions?


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Senseless violence… characters die

Llacheu pasted a smile on his face. He hated the park. Too many people, Sir Kay took him to the park back in the 5th century, his youth. He spent hours practicing his sword play in the bright sun. Until one day, he detected a strange mixture of flowers. Kay ushered him back into their cottage. The aroma surround the house until that woman burst in with her crazy eyes.

"Everything is good is now; we have Mum and Gracie."

Llacheu stared at Arthur just frowning like ancient good in the middle of a meadow. "He still thinks that he's king…" Llacheu shook his head in dismay.

"What are you staring at," Arthur griped to a pair of singing birds. "Go fly somewhere."

_Why in the world did Guinevere want to play in the park? This place is horribly common. Random recently awaken insects dare to nip my skin. It's loud. She wants to play in a park; we have a large estate in Wales, private._

_Where in the hell is Gawain and Vivian? I requested that everyone attend the day for safety purposes. I don't like this. I can't relax. Where is everyone? Merlin is over these with pale strange dark haired girl… Freya. She's a bit strange, perfect for Merlin._

_Duran is over them with his grandmother and grandfather… really Leon? The thought of touching Catrina. It gives me intense shudders. Lancelot kicking a soccer ball with Llacheu and Percy. Where is…_

_My darlings are standing by a bunch of spring flowers… like a nymph with her child. Maybe this isn't so bad. I could place flowers in Guinevere's hair. Later tonight, I could pluck them…_

_8888_

Lancelot watched Llacheu staring a group of young girls as he kept missing the football. He noticed a redhead seemed to follow Laches's movement on the grass. The ball rolled towards Lancelot's foot. Impulsively, Lancelot kicked the football deep into the park.

Lancelot clutched his fist. "Llacheu, can you get the ball, Buddy?'

Llacheu grinned, and raced behind a bunch of trees. Percy chuckled.

"Lancelot, that was obvious."

"Maybe, I'm related to Cupid."

Lancelot stared at his watch. "Where's Vivian?"

"You're Cupid… where's your girl?"

Lancelot was deeply bless to have Vivian in his life. He never expected to find true love with Vivian. He didn't deserve true love after his affair with Guinevere. She chased him. He didn't want to start a new relationship. Vivian snuck into his heart. She made him so very happy.

8888

Morgause stared at her reflection in a pool of clear water. Brushing her blonde hair from her face, she sauntered towards the happy little family and friends. She hoped that she projected Elena's calm cool demeanor. Her heels clicked on the sidewalk as she approached Arthur. She did appreciate the deep frown marring his handsome face.

"Arthur."

"Elena, how are you?"

Morgause smiled at her younger brother. "I'm fine since you fired me, and used me for sex. I just happened to see the little party here. I wanted to see your perfect daughter."

Arthur wasn't in the mood to deal with Elena. He didn't want her to meet his daughter. He just wanted to send her away.

"I'm not going to deal with you," Arthur stated flatly. He walked over to Gwen and Gracie.

"Lancelot, handle your mess," he called.

888

Llacheu crawled under a bush to retrieve soccer ball. He sniffed deeply. N_O, it can't be… she's here. That scent is here. It was her fragrance… that woman who killed Kay._ He would know those eyes anywhere. His heart stopped when she walked by. It was her from that horrible day so many years ago. That deadly deranged blonde woman walked into his home, and slaughter Sir Kay. She attempted to kill him until Sekhmet saved him from the brink of death.

"What is she doing here?"

"Morgause is here to cause mischief."

Llacheu crawled from under the bush. He was a bit shocked to find Sekhmet standing in a golden gown holding a silver sword. Using a hand, he pushed himself to his feet.

"Why isn't Dad stopping her?"

She shook her dark head." Karma is funny thing; she wronged you in your youth. You must send her to the pits of hell. Time for the boy to become a man." Sekhmet offered Llacheu a gleaming sword.

"I understand. Gracie is my sister, and I have to protect her. Dad is going to yell."

Sekhmet merely shrugged. "Tell me something new."

8888

Duran hid in a bush stuffing his mouth with crisps. He knew that he had to be quick; he didn't;' want Daddy and Mummy to find him. He was tired of vegetables and fruits. He need something that had a good taste in his belly.

"Duran Pendragon, out of the bush... this instant," Sekhmet ordered.

Duran rolled his eyes. She has the world's worst timing… ever.

Chewing, he stepped from the bush. Sekhmet stood with her arms folded.

"You have a great destiny, even though you are covered in potato crumbs. Your sister is in danger. Take her pram, and race around the park. Call your mother away. Run to the house, and don't leave until your father returns. Run when your see Llacheu returning to the park. Do not look back. Do you understand?'

Duran chewed his food. He swirled his tongue around his mouth.

"Do you understand?"

"My mouth is full. I get it… protect Mummy and the baby. I'm bad, not stupid."

Sekhmet scowled. "You have your father's personality."

Duran beamed. "Maybe, I should wear a shirt stamped 100 percent Pendragon."

"Not a good thing."

8888

Lancelot hurried over to Elena. _Why is she here? Why can't she let it go? Arthur doesn't love or need her._ He paused when his mobile vibrated in his pocket. He grabbed from his pocket. He stared at the unfamiliar number.

"Hello, this is Lance Laken."

"What?"

"No, not in months. We ended our relationship."

"Yes, I can be there in a moment."

Lancelot's mobile slipped from his fingers as his head whipped around to see Elena.

"If her body is in the morgue, who in the hell is that?

"Arthur," Lancelot screamed as he raced toward Elena.

8888

"Mummy, chase us," Duran screamed as he pushed Gracie's pram away. Gwen's mouth dropped in horror as Duran raced off with her baby.

"Duran, "Gwen shouted as she ran after him. Arthur was about to join the chase when Lancelot yelled his name.

He stood in shock as he watched Llacheu approaching Elena with a silver sword drawn; his blue eyes cloudy with emotion.

"No," Arthur shouted. Arthur couldn't catch him in time. It was like time slowed his movements. Tears slipped from his eyes as Llacheu delivered a fatal blow to Elena. Her blonder head soared across the park landing near a bench.

Merlin hid Freya's face in his shoulder as she screamed like something ripped out her soul.

Leon pushed Catrina behind him as Elena's headless body convulsed on the grass.

Arthur grabbed his son by his shoulders. "Whatever you doing?'

"Not Elena, Morgause… Daddy, look…"

Arthur turned his head to see Elena's body crawling towards her head.

"Oh, hell not this isn't a bad Wes Craven movie." Arthur yanked the sword from Llacheu hand. Stomping over to Morgause' body. He chomped it into a thousand pieces like a garden snake. "How dare you attempt to steal my baby? You attempted to murder my son. You murdered Kay! You caused Gwen almost to go into labor,' Arthur raged. "Damn you!" His chest heaving, he stared into Morgause's smiling face.

"You won this time. Sooner or later… I'll be reborn, Arthur… I'll…"

Arthur spilt her head in one large swipe.

"Shut up, Bitch."

"Clean this mess up," Arthur ordered his Knights. He couldn't believe that Morgause struck in the daylight… she must have been desperate. _Where's Morgana? Where in the hell is Gawain and Vivian?_ Arthur wiped the back of his hands across his sweaty face.

"Arthur, Elena is dead… Morgause… I'm assuming," Lancelot stammered. "I need to check Vivian. She never made it here today."

"Of course," Arthur said flatly. "Sekhmet, open a portal for Lancelot. I know that you're here."

A shimmering portal opened; Lancelot nodded as he stepped inside. "Thank you, Arthur."

Arthur gathered a shaking teary Llacheu into his arms "I'm proud you," he whispered as Llacheu clung to him.

8888

Lancelot exhaled when he heard the shower running.

"She's alive."

His feet carried him to Viv's bedroom. He threw open the door.

"Vivian, Darling!"

He said nothing when he spotted Vivian wearing a towel sitting on her bed as a towel clad Gawain brushed her damp blonde hair. They turned shocked eyes as they watched Lancelot's soul crumble as he stood dumfounded in the doorway.

"Forgive me for interrupting," he remarked sadly.

Lancelot felt nothing as he walked away.


	26. Chapter 26

A/n: sex and cursing by Arthur!

Sekhmet skipped like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz as she entered the darkness. _Hel needed to hire a better household staff. Or was this her décor_? _This place was downright rank. Little creatures crawled everywhere. They were just nasty. One eyed or a couple of hands… misshapen and horrible. It smelled like a sewer system. Hel wasn't much to look at part flesh and part disease. What can I really expect?_ Her hands held the remnants of Morgause's head. Smirking, she tossed them on Hel's altar.

"Your servant is dead."

"She was poor excuse of a servant. She annoyed me."

Sekhmet shrugged. "She's gone. Under our agreement, Arthur Pendragon is free from your harm."

Hel crackled in delight. "I never wanted Arthur dead. I never wanted the baby dead. I wanted your little band of knights destroyed. I wanted them to implode. Gawain and Vivian tore a whole into the fabric of your merry little team. "

"Don't count your chickens until they hatch. Then, again… one of your minions might eat them."

8888

Gwen snuggled on Arthur's lap; she was still in a bit of shock over today's events. Her boys saved the day. Gwen wanted to strangle Duran as he raced through London's streets with Grace. Gracie enjoyed every minute of it. She reached for her pram when Gwen scooped her up into her arms. Her admiration grew for her little boy when he planted his little hands on his waist, and demanded that she remain in the house with Will until Daddy returned home. It seemed like a deep burden slipped from her shoulders. Morgause was dead; her baby was safe.

Arthur stroked Gwen's hair softly. She felt amazing in his arms. A few hours ago, he wanted to make love to her until the early morning hours. Now, he wanted to savor the feel of her in his arms. Serenity crept into his bones.

"Happy," Arthur inquired.

"Very," Gwen replied snuggling in his hard arms.

Arthur's eyes lifted towards the door when he heard movement in the hallway. He placed a finger on Gwen's lips. Carefully, he settled Gwen into a chair. Grabbing Excalibur, Arthur poised to strike as he stood next to the door. He jumped in surprise when the door hit his face. His sword clanged loudly when it hit the ground.

"Gwen," Vivian gushed as she raced towards Gwen. Arthur rubbed his nose in dismay. _She finally shows up a day late and a pound short._

Gwen huddled her sister close in her arms. "What's wrong, Vivian?"

"Lancelot found out that …. I had… taken Gawain as a lover," Vivian admitted mournfully.

Arthur's blood boiled. Vivian- who sat in judgment of Guinevere in both of her lives. Vivian with her smug and condescending ways. Took Gawain to her bed after she chased after a wounded Lancelot for months. Disgust filled Arthur's mind.

"You did what… he didn't want to start anything with you. You chased after him. You flirted. What was Gawain thinking! He said you were off limits. He didn't love you in this life. Yeah, he said it. How could you do this Lancelot? He's a good man. Guess what, he was here today. He protected my family. He paid his dues. This is what he gets from you, Vivian!"

Gwen watched in surprise as Arthur stormed from the room. Gwen followed him as he slipped his feet into his shoes.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Lancelot; he needs me."

Gwen knew that Arthur loved Lancelot. She was a bit surprised at his devotion to him, after everything.

"Even after the affair, he's my best friend; Merlin was my advisor. Lancelot is my best friend. That never changed. I need him. I'm a big baby. I can't do this without the three of you. I need Merlin to advise. I need him at my right hand during battle. I need you waiting for me at home," Arthur admitted. "I'm not losing everything over sex again."

Arthur grabbed Gwen, and bestowed a passionate kiss on her lips before he walked out of their home.

"Don't wait up for me."

8888

Morgana found Gawain sitting in Kensington Park. Her dark hair blew around her face.

"So, you tore a page from my playbook. You caused destruction and mayhem. You're trying to figure away out."

"Shut up…"

"I saw this day…"

"Be quiet…"

"I saw this day over a thousand years ago. She hurt you. She loves Lancelot more than she loves you. You tried to relive your youth. It didn't work. She's different. Vivian, Merlin, Morded, and Gwen get to be different people, not us. We are the same monsters… "

Gawain wasn't in the mood for Morgana. He didn't want to hear her truths. Vivian's devotion to Lancelot ripped his heart out. She didn't really love him. It was the excitement. He could still see Lancelot's face; Gawain didn't know what to say.

"I loved her."

"Once upon a time, she loved you. She is not your soul mate."

Gawain closed his eyes. "I thought…"

"She is not the one that has loved you in a state of madness. She's not the one that's here trying to make you feel better. You know this… your heart knows this. When you are truly ready to accept the calling of your heart… come find me."

Morgan retreated into a grey mist; leaving Gawain lost in his thoughts.

8888

"Lancelot."

Arthur knew that he would find Lancelot near London's Eye. _What a stupid name for a Ferris wheel._

"Arthur, will I always be cursed? Can I never redeem myself? Can I never be forgiven for one lapse in judgment?"

Arthur clamped his hand on Lancelot's shoulder. "Gwen returned to me when I forgave myself. I was a horrible husband to her. We were horrible to each other. We have a fresh start. Forgive yourself…. Forgive her, and let it go. You're a good man. I forgave you years ago. I need you."

"It's hurts…"

"I know. I will deny this conversation until I die. You're good guy, Lancelot. I need you. Shake it off, Mate."

Lancelot face's distorted with sadness as he cried uncontrollably.

"Don't… come on. Stop beings so Emo."

Lancelot looked Arthur at his befuddlement in his eyes.

"Emo?"

"Learned it from my boys. Stop being emotional. Dude, cry tonight. Then… it's like fuck her. Man up."

Arthur's moved his head in indecision.

"Damn."

He wrapped his arms around Lancelot. "Just cry it out. I swear if people ask if you're my partner… I love you, Lancelot."

"I love you too, Arthur."

"This conversation never took place."

"Understand."

8888

"Are you going to yell?"

"No, you made a mistake."

Tears slid down Vivian's sad face. "It was exciting… new… I didn't know. Then, I saw his face. I knew that Gawain was my past. I ruined my future. I'll never forgive myself. He's a good man." Gwen rocked Vivian as she sobbed in her arms.

Epilogue

One week later

Arthur sat in a stunned silence. Merlin worked his nerves, and he didn't have any words for Morgana. At least, Morgause was dearly departed. The thought always made him smile. He couldn't believe that Freya was his daughter. She was a girl... a reincarnated version of Morded. He could sense only goodness from Freya. Arthur wrapped her in his arms when she described the death of her earth father, Cenred. She too had suffered Morgause's wrath.

"Merlin, have you touched my teenage daughter?"

Flushing, Merlin jumped from his feet, "Gwen help me! He's going to kill me."

One month later

Lancelot jumped on Gawain's back, and his fists pounded his head as they rolled around on a mat. Leon offered Arthur a wry look.

"Is this a good idea?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes, they need to work it out like warriors.

Percy merely shrugged.

"I think Gwen's making brownies.

"Sounds good."

Three months later

Arthur hoped his face was blank. Catrina's words assaulted his mind. He knew that Leon went there. _Who knew that it still worked?_ She was forty-four. He watched Gwen hugging her mother.

"Congrats, fatherhood is amazing."

Leon looked so happy. "A baby."

Arthur exhaled. _Everything is perfect. She's going to make another Vivian. I adored the first version. Maybe, she'll leave Gwen alone for a minute. Doubtful!_

888

Sekhmet bounced Gracie in her arms. Arthur looked on proudly as his girl charmed the goddess.

"When will you make your other daughter?"

Arthur looked at her in embarrassment. "It's not that easy. We have four children. I'm a busy man. I have your missions. I have to watch over Llacheu… he wants to date. Duran needs more clothes. I have to follow Merlin and Freya. The baby wants to walk. I'm supposed to impregnate Guinevere at your whims."

"Yes… soon."

"Fine, when Gracie is two."

"Fair enough."

"Question, Llacheu has a pimple…

"By the way, the boys are starting to age. They will be fine warriors."

Arthur counted to ten. "Morgause was a onetime thing. Until they have graduated from an University… over 21," Arthur demanded. "Live on their own… they aren't starting here. I don't care what Gwen says. The world's oldest children need to get a flat at 21 and a job. Off limits. My girls are forbidden to you…. they aren't warriors. Daddy's princesses"

"Of course." Sekhmet blinked at him. "Really, stop being so medieval."

One year later

Morgana poured Gawain a steaming cup of tea. He eyed it warily. Morgana glowed with happiness.

"I don't make special tea any longer."

"You're insane."

"I prefer mad. People have to guess which one."

"This will take time."

"I'm not going anywhere.

18 months later

Gwen poured Lavender shampoo over her damp hair as the water sprayed form the shower. It was a hectic day. Gracie was deeply into her terrible two or just acting like Arthur. Duran was a mess as usual. Llacheu was in love. Merlin and Freya wanted to get married. Arthur said no until she graduated from school. Finally, she had a bunch of free time on her own. Merlin and Freya caused many arguments between Gwen and Arthur. Arthur missed Gwen's smirk when Arthur muttered about protecting Freya's virtue. Gwen didn't have the heart to tell him that it was gone, long gone.

Humming, Gwen enjoyed her free moments of peace. She stood under the spray of warm water. She shivered when a pair of large hand snuck around her chest to cup her soapy breasts.

"Forgiven."

"Until tomorrow, when you do it again."

"Okay, I'll take it."

Arthur massaged Gwen's hair until clear water raced down her back. He dropped a few kisses along her damp neck.

"I'm clean, Arthur."

"It's soap and water. It won't be dirty."

Arthur slide his hands along her damp body. He caught her lips in a series of quick kisses. Pushing Gwen's back into the cool tiles of their shower.

Gwen raised her lips, and captured Arthur's lips. Arthur lifted Gwen into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Gwen gasped when Arthur surged into her.

"See, you're ready for me."

"Oh, Arthur."

Smiling, Arthur set a steady rhythm as he sucked on Gwen's neck. Her fingers scraped his back. He knew Gwen was close by her movements. Arthur sank his teeth into her shoulder, and drank deeply as Gwen convulsed around him. His eyes closed as he filled her womb with his seed.

They stood under the cool water for a brief moment.

Gwen looked at the bathroom door when she heard someone banging on it.

"Mummy, Daddy. Ran and Me waiting hurry."

Arthur closed his eyes.

"Really?"

"It's called children."

The next day

Lancelot strolled through the park with Gracie grabbing his hair as she sat upon his shoulders.

Lancelot actively avoided Vivian over the last two years. It wasn't easy. Yet, he managed never to be in her company. He couldn't avoid Gawain. They resolved their differences shortly after the incident. Vivian cut him to the bone. Gwen claimed that he was silly. How can you forgive one, and not the other? Lancelot sadly explained that he forgave Vivian. He just couldn't see her again. He couldn't trust his heart.

"Gentle."

Gracie giggled as she wrapped her arms around his eyes and squeeze tightly." Sorry, Lance. Love Lance." Gracie rained kisses on Lancelot's forehead.

"Okay, would you like a biscuit? How about Starbucks."

"Chocolate."

Lancelot grinned as he strolled to Starbucks.

Gracie dropped his hand as her golden curls went flying around her adorable face. She scampered towards the one person that he didn't want to see.

"Viv… Auntie Vivi," she yelled.

Lancelot rolled his eyes. _She got that from Arthur._

Summoning his courage, Lancelot shuffled over to Vivian's table. She looked an amazing.

"Vivian."

"Lancelot, how are you?"

"Lonely," he didn't mean for the word to slip from his lips.

"Me too."

Lancelot slipped into a chair. "I'm not mad or angry. Not even hurt, I forgave you."

Vivian shook her blonde hair. "Not me, I still—"

"Let's have a mocha, and chat."

"Okay."

888

"So you filthy dirty, monstrous being of the dark. I win. Goodness will always prevail. It might take longer; but I always get my happy ending, Wench."

Sekhmet pulled her head back from the darkness of the eternal realm. Grinning, she grabbed a goblet of blood, and started to sort her Pokémon cards.

Six week later

Sekhmet happily knitted a sweater on Arthur's sofa as Gwen looked nervously at her husband.

"Oh, Arthur," Sekhmet called sweetly.

"I'm watching a match. You know the rules.  
"I don't have any rules, Arthur."

'Arthur, we're going to have a baby."

"Okay, just give birth in a hospital this time. Don't like the whole home birth thing. Take Merlin in with you. Not my thing… too damn old for that. My arms still have need imprints. Just scary. I love you. It's a girl. We'll name her Lucy Igraine"

Sekhmet and Gwen exchanged looks, and burst out laughing.

"He'll never change."

Gwen smiled. "He's perfect_." Lucy Igraine… that sounds horrible. It will make him happy_.

"Fine, Darling, "Gwen muttered. "By the way, the children aren't moving out at 21."

A/n: thanks for reading!


	27. Chapter 27

Okay, I tried supernatural and Vampires. Thanks so much for reading.

I wanted to try Horror… dark.

Gwen and Arthur move into a haunted house

Or

Gwen and the gang go to a wacky Carnival and see their futures.

Drop me a message or review.

Thanks so much for reading. I'm going to Miss Duran, Llacheu and Arthur in this!


End file.
